


A Corrupted Fire

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 83,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: This is a what if scenario of how the Red Throne episode should've ended. Good drama and some surprising stuff. Co-Op by me and TME. No Negative reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. If no one likes it, you don't have to read and review it but hope you enjoy it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**(Originally its Lemon time with everyone else chapter but for later moment in story, changed it to a new story entirely, enjoy.)**

* * *

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Prison area/ Phoebe (Weakened state from poison), Finn (Both are 18 here, for a soon to be good reason)**

The scene showed Finn and Phoebe while Finn was trying to break the bars off the cage while Phoebe sat nearby, she found it a little amusing Finn was trying to break the bars in funny ways but no matter what he did from simple pushes and pulls to actually placing his feet on the bars, nothing gave way.

"Finn, relax, wasting your energy won't get us far in beating Don John and my father." Phoebe said while she tried to calm Finn… she had the talk with Finn about not having any romantic feelings for him awhile ago so now they were just trying to figure out a way out of here.

Finn grumbles.

"Doesn't mean I can't keep trying." He said before sighing.

"Why do I keep messing up." He mumbled as he hoped to win Phoebe back.

Now here is the key change during the red throne for a really dark lemon to be, You see a bit ago Don John and Flame King would have fought but thanks to their bickering which lasted longer than usual about Phoebe being docile or not, Phoebe and Finn saw CB and Jake 2 busting through a nearby wall… however thanks to said impact and many rocks falling on the almost fighting DJ and FK, CB was thrown onto the ground on his back with an Ow a moment later while Jake 2 looked confused and Don John, getting a grin on his face at an idea after his attention was changed to Jake 2, used his brainwashing powers on Jake 2 to get him under control and DJ grins while FK looked confused when he saw Jake 2 moving to get near CB and knocked the key away from CB's hand and towards Don John who picked it up with a smirk while Jake 2 sat on CB's body to keep him pinned.

"Well well well… look at what we got here, seems we would have had a break out if we were about to fight… hey Flame King… small truce of sorts… I have an idea that I can use though it involves you holding onto this… pastry here and leaving the room… hehe trust me you may not like what happens since this involves breaking your daughters will down a bit." DJ said while he grins at FK for a moment.

FK raises his eyebrow after hearing that.

"Don't know what you're doing but I'll keep an eye on the welp." He said before grabbing CB.

CB groans from that since was pulled from Jake 2's underside and he was placed under FK's right arm and as FK walked away, he heard DJ call to him.

"Oh and don't kill him or anything… need a hostage the princess cares for to keep her in line for my idea to work… may feed him to the flame wolf here if she doesn't listen and this human tries something as well." DJ said with an evil smirk on his face.

FK blinked from that before shrugging as he kept walking but did have this thought.

' _Something tells me that I… made a mistake.'_ He thought but was too late to go back.

Once FK and a dazed CB were gone, DJ looks at Phoebe and Finn and smirks while he kept Jake 2 nearby just in case.

"Now then… nice try with the whole escape thing… but now I hold the key to your freedom… pun intended hehe… simply put my dear, you say you don't know me and what not… but what if we had a fun way for me to get to know you before you say no to marriage… after all plenty of people get hitched and I doubt I'm the most evil here, I mean your father planned this and this guy here caused you to melt a kingdom of ice… figured I'm the lesser of evils here." DJ said to mess with Finn a bit while he grins at Phoebe.

Finn was getting angry.

"Hey! I'm not evil."

DJ chuckles and held his hands up in a mocking way.

"Hey thats what you say but pretty sure your Ex here can say otherwise though… I do have a deal for you your highness if you really don't want to get married right now." DJ said while he had a smirk on his face when he looks at Phoebe.

Finn looks at Phoebe.

"Don't do it Flame Princess." He said.

DJ chuckles while he held the key to the cell in his hand.

"Oh sure, say no to the one person who can let you out and possibly earn her kingdom's freedom… don't do it Flame Princess that kind of deal isn't worth it." DJ mockingly said to mess with Finn mainly though he grins at Phoebe to see how she would respond.

Finn grinds his teeth in anger but was shocked when he heard Phoebe spoke up.

"Finn… shut up." She said before looking at Don John.

"What deal would you offer… if I wanted to agree?"

"Hehe, three things my dear, but first and before you get angry, not harmful but…" DJ said before he points a finger at Finn and he was launched towards the back wall for a moment and his arms were bound to the walls by flaming cuffs of magic and DJ grins at Phoebe.

"So he won't cause issues when I do this… and don't try anything funny, you got that poison in you but figured we could talk when you are not behind bars." DJ said when he opened the cell for Phoebe and Phoebe alone while Finn couldn't get free from the bonds on his arms.

Finn tries to break free, even though it was futile.

"F-Flame Princess don't." He said but Phoebe didn't listen as she glares at DJ.

"If I walk out, swear that no harm comes to Finn and I don't know what you did to my knight but he can't get harmed too."

"Hehe, well but of course… though that depends on how you act, deal or not can't have a princess who is earning her freedom break the rules so to speak… besides why would I harm the human when I can just leave him locked away behind bars he can't break and is more or less helpless and as for your knight… well as long as you don't do anything hostile I won't have to feed him to this flame wolf here… play ball with my deal and you won't have to worry about me for a long time, do this and I'll even leave the Flame Kingdom for a while, remember until you got power to help enforce your more peaceful rules… well… the more ruthless you are the better as the ruler of this kingdom for years, can't change the mentality of all people in the Fire Kingdom over a year or two right?, doubt they would complain WHO is in charge as long as they have a life that is either peaceful or one that just brings out their inner destructive impulses and you can consider this a test of your strength to protect your people and keep them on the peaceful route you want… I mean your father brought me into this one more or less, I'm now taking advantage of the situation for my own benefit now so why would I cause issues that would hinder that?" DJ said while he held the door of the cell open for Phoebe to walk out of it.

Finn stopped struggling as he heard this as Phoebe was thoughtful and didn't have a choice since she wants to save her people before looks at DJ.

"Alright… I accept." She said before walking out of her cell.

"Good, Good." DJ said before he closed and locked the cell Finn was in and with a snap of his fingers, Finn was freed from his bonds and Finn was on his feet as a result and DJ smirks when he looks at Phoebe.

"Good, now for my three deals for your kingdom's freedom… first off I won't ask for marriage anymore… at least for now since I know in a few years you will be looking for a suitor… can't be a Flame Queen without a husband so may try my hand during that kind of event later… though in a nutshell if you want your kingdom's freedom… you need to make it worth my while and to make sure that you don't try anything funny…" DJ said before he made the key to Finn's cell vanished and smirks at the wide eyed look the duo gave him when the only key to the cell vanished.

"I stored this away for later, can't have you take this before this deal goes through… simply put since you are of legal age… I want to have tier 15 with you here and now, non negotiable… and I have a deal on if you can last longer than I or not…" Don John said while he smirks when he gave his first deal to Phoebe while Finn heard this and the words tier 15…

Finn was confused as he didn't know a thing about tier 15 thanks to Jake but Phoebe's eyes widened.

"Y-You can't be serious." She said.

"Oh but I am… or do you have anyone here in the Fire Kingdom to have fun with or did you and this human here have tier 15 already?... either way aside from earning your kingdom's freedom… got anyone else willing to come close to a royal of your calibur?" DJ said while he placed a finger on Phoebe's chin to have her look at him while he smirks at her and did nothing else.

Phoebe blinks at this as Finn, though confused, was not liking this.

"N-No. No one has. Not even Finn. Not sure if he knows it." She said before trying to free her chin.

DJ lets her go when he saw that and looks amused by that.

"Ah then you have not had the pleasure of getting with a male or female then… lucky me… here is my deal… if you can outlast me in a tier 15 contest, I'll leave no question asked until you are looking for a suitor, if you best me, you can do whatever you want to me, simple and easy to understand, though I do have two questions… how does this human not know what tier 15 is?... isn't he your Ex?, how would you two get far in a relationship if he doesn't know tiers?... would you have taught him if things got that far?" DJ said while he looked really amused at the end while he glances at Finn.

Phoebe, though blushes lightly, was thoughtful.

"I… don't know. If he didn't use and lie to me, my relationship with him could've had a chance."

"Ah then it is a shame then that he squandered it… maybe I can help by showing you what he missed out on and we can show him what tier 15 is?... you could argue that you would rather fight but let's be honest… can you even fight me in your condition?, I'm at least giving a more peaceful solution since it seems your father is the one who was tricking me, he told me you would be more or less be mine if I aided him yet here we are making some deals and what not, still that is up for you to decide, your boyfriend here would pay the price more or less since you would need to make a key later, and while I'm not sure on how humans live… pretty sure I heard that they need to eat and drink things that are not native to the Fire kingdom so good luck with making a new key in the next few days." DJ said while he smirks at Phoebe a little.

Phoebe was now angry since this was her father's fault.

"First off, he's not my boyfriend. But I don't want him to suffer in that cell. So fine. I will… agree to this."

"Hehe, good… the first deal that I made if you agree is that if I outlast you I get to leave no questions asked, and if I lost you can do whatever to me, now for my second deal… simply put… want to make a bit of a risky bet?... simply put if I can outlast you, I can use a spell to make sure you have my child at the end of this, I can come back later for the whole suitor thing so no real issues on time hehe… and in exchange if you beat me… well you can already do whatever so might as well make a royal promise that if you win… well… skys the limit, even kill me if you want, I am a risk taker after all." Don John said while he smirks at Phoebe with a grin on his face.

Phoebe's eyes widened after hearing this as Finn was flabbergasted.

"Are you crazy?! FP you can't agree to that!"

DJ chuckles when he looks at Finn.

"Says the guy who doesn't even know what tier 15 is… even if it wasn't that you lost any right to interfere when you tricked your lover and she broke up with you… pretty sure it's her call and while it's true I did poison her or at least help with that since it weakened her, it may have helped with stablizing her matrix, heard that she would explode or something because of her power but now she may be able to do things that she cannot otherwise do… and I was more or less used by her father like you used her so she and I have common ground… besides…" DJ said while he gave Finn a half lidded look.

"Rumors talk about how you had plenty of enemies who either became friends or near possible lovers so who knows, she does this and wins, gains a powerful Wizard like myself as a lover and ally and I wouldn't use her like her Father would or how you used her… try and refute me and I can bring the Ice Kingdom up again… point is boy that knight of the Queen here has more of a right to object then you do since you and the Flame King are similar in using others… can't deny that without sounding like a hypocrite." Don John said while he grins at Finn.

Finn wanted to object but somehow couldn't since… Don John was actually… right. Even if DJ was a bad guy… of sorts, Finn and FK were the ones that did this.

Finn was now quiet as he lowered his head with guilt now.

DJ chuckles before he looks at Phoebe.

"Now then your highness… do you accept the terms?, you outlast me, you can do whatever you want for both deals but if I win I not only get to leave without issues until you look for a suitor, I can get the honor of putting a child in you… simply put I wouldn't break deals, you value honesty and honor right?... well how about it?, you say you may not know me but has that ever stopped you from dating this human?... heard from some Goblins that you barely knew Finn here before dating him so can't say that it wouldn't take much." Don John said while he grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe was quiet and tries to contemplate the pros and cons to this situation but that wasn't helpful since the only thing she had to do was to try and beat Don John at his own game.

"I… accept."

Don John smirks when he heard that.

"Good… and since we have that out of the way, why not get started by stripping from that dress of yours and lets see how well you developed over the years." DJ said while he grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyes widened.

"W-What?! I can't do that here with Finn seeing this!"

"Oh really?... don't you want to at least let the human know what tier 15 is?... think about it… can be an interesting way to get payback so to speak by showing the human what he missed out on by tricking you." DJ said when he tried to talk Phoebe into doing the act.

Phoebe was blushing brightly and glanced at Finn, who was still hanging his head down, before looking at DJ.

However, part of her somehow wanted Finn to learn a lesson… even if he is or not his friend yet given the circumstance and this was far before the whole episode where Finn gains Phoebe's trust again.

"Alright." Phoebe said before she actually starts to strip.

This got Finn's attention and bummed or not, he was curious on the whole tier 15 thing and when he looks… he blushed a record breaking blush when he saw Phoebe stripping and soon enough saw her in the nude and had a real eyeful of her naked body and her figure.

The years were indeed good to her. Phoebe had an hourglass figure that made her look like a model with slender arms and legs and her breasts were surprisingly D size.

Don John looks Phoebe up and down with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Exquisite… with a body like this and a growing mind like yours, any male or female would be lucky enough to have you." Don John said while he grins at Phoebe while the lower part of his outfit had a rather large bulge in it… he was around FK's height and what not so DJ was a pretty large flame person in many ways.

Phoebe blushed when she saw the bulge while Finn, in his cell, was blushing brightly as he couldn't believe how… beautiful Phoebe was.

' _Oh Glob… I had no idea… It almost reminded me when I saw… Marcy's bod.'_

Don John chuckles when he saw Phoebe looking at his bulge and just used a spell to remove his clothing and while his legs looked goat like, they showed that his lower half looked like it was covered with some kind of fur as well while a large cock was seen that well… it was a foot long in length and 2 to 3 in width… magical augment or not that was a big thick dick and DJ's upper body, though not muscular wasn't a pushover when he had a little muscle on his chest… all in all Don John looked ready and willing for the fun to be with his cock getting iron hard in no time, it was mainly flame like with orangish skin or whatever the flame equivalent of skin for a flame person was on the cock while it emits a large amount of heat and he had large orange balls to complete the look.

Phoebe's eyes widened greatly when she saw DJ's dick for the first time.

' _Good Glob… it's so… big.'_ She thought before blushing brightly.

"Hehe, see something you like your highness?... you are starting to drip a bit." DJ said when he smirks at Phoebe.

Phoebe blinks before she shook her head.

"D-Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh am I?... take a look between your legs to see if I'm joking or not." DJ said with an amused tone to his voice.

Phoebe didn't want to look but she did it anyway and her eyes widened when she saw that a bit of her folds got lightly wet.

Finn was able to see that and he didn't know why Phoebe was like that.

DJ chuckles when he approached Phoebe and made her look him in the eyes.

"Hehe, seems even if your mind doesn't want to admit it, your body is telling you personally that it seems to want a strong mate… though to make sure that we can get started… might as well do it by doing this!" Don John said before he smashed his lips onto Phoebe's for a rather intense kiss in front of Finn.

Finn's eyes widened when he saw that as was Phoebe before she tries to push DJ away.

Though DJ didn't let up when he keeps the kiss up and used another hand to grip Phoebe's right ass cheek and gripped it hard to keep her in place.

Phoebe felt her ass getting gripped before blushing brightly as she muffles in the kiss though it may have been a mistake as Phoebe's lips moved, it was like she was kissing DJ back.

That caused DJ to keep the kiss up for a bit before he pulled away from it to grin at Phoebe.

"Hmmm… sweet lips on a spicy lady… and no explosion from what I heard." DJ said to get Pheobe's mind on that part… no blowing in DJ's face…

Phoebe was still blushing but knew DJ was right since Phoebe wasn't exploding.

"Y-You're right."

"Indeed… so that means I can do this as well!" DJ said when he used a spell to make Phoebe float in the air and in Finn's full view saw that DJ had Phoebe's legs spread and her folds were seen when DJ brought Phoebe's pussy to his face and takes a moment to admire the view.

Phoebe was surprised at the sudden change before blushing brightly as Finn blushes as well he can see Phoebe's pussy.

' _O-Oh Glob… I shouldn't be looking.'_ Finn thought before closing his eyes while feeling his world crumble bit by bit.

Though a moment later with the scene dark thanks to Finn having his eyes closed, he starts to hear Phoebe moan for some reason though Finn had no idea why.

"E-Easy there!... Oh fuck." Phoebe moans much to Finn's surprise when he heard Phoebe curse.

Though again nothing was seen when Finn tries to keep his eyes closed… however curiosity was a pretty big bringer of ones downfall sometimes and when the moaning keeps coming, Finn's curiosity got the better of him and he opened one eye before both snapped open when he saw Don John licking Phoebe's pussy with deep licks while he had his hands on her ass to keep her from floating away, he even licked at something near the top of Phoebe's pussy a few times which really made her moan again.

' _What is that donk doing? Is that even clean? But somehow… FP is… liking it? Is that what tier 15 is?'_ Finn mentally questioned as Phoebe moans more.

Don John chuckles when he saw Finn looking again and surprised Finn when he moved to actually lick at Phoebe's asshole of all things.

Phoebe's eyes widened before she groans from that action as Finn couldn't believe it.

' _What the flip?! That's even more dirty! How's that even good?!'_ Finn thought.

Though Finn's body had other ideas when he felt something happen in his lower area… mainly his pelvis and his heat resistant suit felt rather uncomfortable right now.

Finn made a groan of discomfort when he had no idea what was going on in his suit.

Though he did know it only happened when he saw some things that would give a reaction like this like Marceline in the nude or when he made out with a few ladies… however thanks to the lack of knowhow… Finn never learned how to masturbate it seems if he had no idea of what to do.

DJ heard that and keeps on going with eating out Phoebe's holes while he could feel her pussy and ass twitch on his tongue more and more while he eats her out.

Phoebe's eyes widened before she moans a bit loud as her pussy and ass kept twitching on DJ's tongue.

DJ keeps his actions up while he could feel Phoebe getting close and keeps on going until she tossed her head back and groans when she came hard on DJ's face and her fiery juices his his now closed eyed face and tongue which he lapped up while he keeps on licking at her folds.

Finn was blushing when he saw Phoebe gave that reaction and saw something liquid hit DJ's face and tongue.

' _I-Is that what I think it is?'_ Finn thought when he thought of something different.

Though considering Phoebe was nowhere near a bathroom… was it something different?... DJ didn't look like he minded and looked pretty happy for himself when he licked his lips clean and grins at Phoebe while she continues to sit in the air.

15 seconds pass before Phoebe stops climaxing and tries to breathe a bit.

DJ chuckles at that and crossed his arms.

"So your highness… that a good start to the fun to be?" DJ said while he grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe, though blushes, pants a bit more and gave this response without realizing it.

"Y-Yes."

"Good… time to return the favor then and show this human what he missed out on by giving him a real show." DJ said when he had Phoebe moved to sit on the ground in front of DJ while his cock points at her face and he dispelled the spell he had on Phoebe that kept her actions under DJ's control.

Phoebe got out of her daze before blushing brightly at DJ's dick being this close as Finn was confused.

' _Return the favor? Is he saying that Phoebe should…'_ Finn thought before his eyes widened when he saw Phoebe grab DJ's dick with one hand to get a better feel which caused her to blush more.

' _Can't believe I'm doing this.'_ Phoebe thought before she starts to stroke DJ's dick back and forth thanks to her lessons.

This caused DJ to groan from the feeling and his cock throbbed a bit in Phoebe's hand to show she was doing well while a clearish orange liquid starts to drip from the cock, guess that was the flame person version of Pre-cum it seems though Finn wouldn't know that… Phoebe however…

Phoebe blushes when she saw this as she kept stroking DJ's dick.

However, she knew that DJ will want Phoebe to act soon before the young Flame Queen gulps and brought her head a bit close before Phoebe sticks out her tongue and actually gave the head a couple of licks much to Finn's shock.

DJ groans while he used a hand to pet Phoebe's head to show she was doing good so far while he lets her head go a moment later so he wouldn't spook her away though he did wonder what she was thinking right now.

' _Glob… can't believe I'm really doing this. But I need to save my kingdom. Still though… the smell of… musk is making my head spin a bit and the taste…'_ Phoebe thought as she tasted DJ's dick more before Phoebe's tongue hits the tip and licks up the pre-cum.

DJ shuddered from this and Phoebe's tongue worked to get more pre-cum from DJ's cock while his dick throbbed more and more as time went on thanks to Phoebe's actions.

Phoebe was actually getting used to the taste before she actually took a bit more of DJ's dick in her mouth.

Finn blushes as he was surprised to see this side of Phoebe.

' _Oh man… it's like… FP isn't herself when she does this. If this is what tier 15 is then make it stop.'_ Finn thought as he didn't want to look but his curiosity got the better of him again as he was staring more at Phoebe.

This caused him to watch as Phoebe surprisingly took more of DJ's cock into her mouth and was now sucking him off while he groans from the feeling.

"Oh yeah… keep going your highness!" DJ groans out when he felt Phoebe suck his cock harder than ever.

Phoebe blushes but sucked DJ's dick harder before Finn saw Phoebe using one hand to actually fondle DJ's balls.

DJ really groans from that and his cock throbs hard in Phoebe's mouth which showed he was getting close while he starts to pant a bit.

Phoebe was able to feel that before she bobs her head even harder after smelling the musk from the fiery hair on his groin as she kept massaging DJ's balls.

This kept going with Phoebe sucking him off more and more until he gave this warning.

"A-About to c-cum!" DJ groans out much to Finn's confusion and a warning for Phoebe on what would happen.

' _What does he mean?'_ Finn thought while Phoebe was like in her own world as she kept this action before using her tongue to roughly lick the tip.

DJ then tossed his… upper body back?... and groans when he came hard inside of Phoebe's mouth when he gripped the top of her head and held her head steady when he fired his load inside of her mouth and made her cheeks swell and fiery fluids start to flow out of Phoebe's mouth around his cock while DJ's cock throbbed big time and his nuts clinched when they worked to get as much backed up sperm out of DJ's testicles.

Phoebe's eyes widened when she felt DJ's cum fill her mouth before she actually tries to swallow the load as Finn was confused at the sight.

Granted he didn't know why… but he had a feeling if this was something else, Phoebe would be trying to move away from DJ, not drink whatever he was firing into her mouth while DJ's cock throbbed more and more while he rides out his orgasm and tapped off with a groan and pants for breath from how intense his orgasm was just now.

Phoebe felt that as she breathed through her nose for a bit of air even though she can smell DJ's fiery pubes as Phoebe swallows the rest of the cum.

When she finished, she managed to pull her mouth off of Don John's cock and after she cleared her throat to try and breathe properly, Don John chuckled a bit when he saw that Phoebe drank his load.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better I think you were enjoying yourself." Don John said while he grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes before she shaking her head.

"N-Not true." She said even though part of her body starts to get warm after drinking DJ's cum.

DJ chuckles a bit while his cock was iron hard even after all that.

"Sure… and I'm king of Ooo… why don't we skip the banter and get to the real fun and make you a real woman… and why not make it interesting to boot." DJ said while he had a grin on his face when he had a pretty devious idea on how this can go.

Phoebe blushes when she saw DJ's dick erect again but had a narrow look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

DJ chuckles and the scene went to a moment later with DJ holding Phoebe on his hands and she was leaning against his chest like she was sitting in a chair while she faced Finn, thanks to DJ's magic her legs were spread while he used magic on his cock to angle it against Phoebe's folds while he teased her folds with the head of his cock while her feet were on the bars of the jail cell Finn was in for added support.

Finn blushes as he sees Phoebe in that position as Phoebe was blushing brightly but shudders from that teasing.

DJ smirks when he had Finn's attention though he did want to make an informed moment here so Finn wouldn't yell his ears off.

"Hey Human… better get a good look, you are about to see your ex lose her virginity… some fiery blood will be seen but that is a normal thing for females during their first time or their time of the month sometimes so don't get all angry when you see me do this!" Don John said when he starts to lower Phoebe onto his cock and his dickhead entered her folds but no blood yet… why warn Finn when nothing happened?... well to Finn that would be his thought though… not the most pressing one when he saw a cock go into a pussy for the first time in his life.

Phoebe groans as she feels DJ's go into her pussy.

' _So big!'_ She thought.

Though a moment later, she felt DJ's cock touch her hymen and DJ grins when he felt that.

"Found her hymen human… get ready to see an interesting sight soon… though to be fair with the Queen… rip the bandage off instantly or go slow?" DJ asked with a grin on his face still while his cock throbbed in Phoebe's pussy.

Phoebe groans a bit and took this moment to think but… she wanted it to be over so…

"J-Just do i-it."

That caused DJ to get a wild look in his eyes and before Finn's own eyes, he saw DJ force Phoebe balls deep onto his cock and a large bulge formed in Phoebe's womb from the sudden forced entry and a bit of fiery blood leaked from Phoebe's pussy as a result.

"GAAAHH!" Phoebe groans loudly as she tries to fight back the tears.

Finn wasn't liking this.

"Stop! I get it now! Just leave her alone!" He pleaded.

DJ just grunts when Phoebe felt so tight to him and he gave Finn a strained look.

"O-Oh… don't worry… soon Milady here will b-beg for more… ask this question… I heard you were around plenty of ladies so why not find out what tier 15 is much sooner… doubt you would be looking so defeated right now if you knew this is the worst I will do to the Queen here… all women have a first time like this… either with some kind of toy or a cock… so its not like seeing her highness bleed like this would be strange." DJ said while he felt his cock getting gripped hard when Phoebe had trouble relaxing on his cock.

As Phoebe groans more, Finn was quiet for a bit as he couldn't come up with an answer.

Don John though used one hand, after he used some magic on Phoebe to keep her in place in the air, to rub her bud to help her relax, he wanted to win this bet, not break her… at least not yet.

Phoebe still groan but the pain slowly lessen as she tries to relax her feet on the bars but she needed to win the bet.

Though DJ did start to slowly thrust his hips while he keeps on rubbing Phoebe's bud and starts to fuck her at a slow rate to get her eased into things.

Phoebe starts to groan again as she feels it while Finn watched.

He couldn't take it anymore before he tries to break free of his bounds.

Though while he was technically free, he couldn't break the bars holding him and thanks to him being so close, he shockingly heard Phoebe talk while DJ slowly got faster with his thrusts.

"O-Oh fuck!... N-Need… more!" Phoebe groans a bit more before moaning.

That caused DJ to follow that command and fucked Phoebe harder while Finn had an up close view of it all when he saw DJ's cock going deep into Phoebe again and again while the pain for Phoebe lessened as time went on.

Finn blushes at the sight before he was shocked to see his ex's face looking different though Phoebe started to fuck up as she moans more.

This caused DJ to move his hands to Phoebe's breasts and fondles them while he continues to fuck Phoebe more and more while her feet were on the bars and the blood from Phoebe's pussy lessened as time went on and juices start to cover DJ's cock.

"Oh fuck yes! So good!" Phoebe moans as she was loving the pleasure as her toes curled.

This caused DJ, the more experienced of the duo, to keep fucking Phoebe more and more while her orgasm was about to hit her like a ton of bricks until…

Phoebe lightly tossed her head back which made DJ see her face as she climaxed a bit hard on DJ's dick much to Finn's shock.

That caused DJ to grin before he made a few good thrusts to give Phoebe what she wants when he made one final thrust and snarls when he pushed his cock deep into Phoebe and came hard in her womb with great intensity and Finn could see DJ's sperm leaking from Phoebe's folds in no time.

As Finn's eyes widened, Phoebe's climax got stronger as she moans more with her tongue hanging out for DJ to see.

That caused DJ to use a spell to have Phoebe look at him and smashed his lips onto Phoebe's while they ride out their orgasms.

Finn was now on his knees with tears in his eyes as he sees Phoebe actually kiss DJ back. She even had her tongue lick DJ's lips a bit.

This caused DJ to keep on kissing Phoebe before he tapped off with a groan near the 15 second mark and pulled away from the kiss to pant for breath while he pulled his cock from Phoebe's pussy and his load leaked from her in large amounts.

Though Phoebe tapped off, seems she wasn't aware of DJ pulling his lips back so she was basically kissing air.

DJ chuckles a bit and used a hand to lightly tap Phoebe on the cheek to bring her back to reality.

That worked and Phoebe was back to her senses.

"H-Huh… what?"

"Hehe, seems you really liked what happened… how's it feel to be a real woman finally?" DJ said while he grins at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes before slightly turning her head to avoid the look.

"It was… interesting." She said as she couldn't lie.

DJ chuckles while he moved to set Phoebe on her feet a bit away from the mess and used a spell to clean it up.

"Hehe, there, now we can keep the fun going without leaving a mess… so my dear want to lead the next round?" DJ said while he grins more at Phoebe while his cock stayed iron hard.

Phoebe blushes a bit.

" I… want to lead."

DJ bowed a bit while he had a smirk on his face.

"Your wish is my command my dear… please give this humble servant a command for your pleasure." Don John said to give Phoebe some thrill of power for now.

Phoebe rolls her eyes at the gesture but did want to be in charge.

"Alright, my first order… I want you to… fuck my pussy again." She said as blushes while unaware of Finn crying silently.

While that went on DJ watched as Phoebe got onto her back in front of the cage while her legs faced Finn, seems she was keeping around the same spot for now and DJ smirks when he moved to get over Phoebe after she spreads her legs and DJ aimed his cock at Phoebe's pussy and teased her when he rubbed the head of his cock on her folds again.

Phoebe shudders from that action before she looks at DJ.

"S-Stop teasing me and just do it." She said with a narrow look.

DJ chuckles before he grins at Phoebe.

"By your command." DJ said before he pushed his hips forward and his cock went deep into Phoebe's pussy and unlike last time, the pain was practically non existent though a little was felt thanks to the recently taken virginity but the pleasure quickly overrode that pain.

"O-Oh fuck!" Phoebe groans as she blushes brightly.

This caused DJ to pull his cock free till the head was the only thing in Phoebe and thrusts his hips and his cock went deep into Phoebe's pussy again and again when DJ keeps the rhythm going and Finn could see it all thanks to the angle when he was seeing DJ and Phoebe's backsides.

' _Make it stop.'_ Finn thought but was watching still as Phoebe starts to moan as her breasts bounced each time.

Though as much as Finn wanted to despise this… he was mainly driven by some kind of sick curiosity when he watched this… is this really tier 15?

As Finn wondered, Phoebe kept on moaning and groaning before she surprisingly wrapped her legs around Don John's waist.

This surprised DJ a bit but he had no issue and thrusts his hips harder and surprised Phoebe when he kissed her again and had his arms wrap around Phoebe in a hug of sorts while he pretty much bashed his cock into Phoebe's pussy again and again.

Though Phoebe was surprised, she actually accepts it before she hugged DJ and returns it. She even uses her tongue and ask DJ for permission when she licks his lips.

That surprised DJ again but let that happened when he opened his mouth and had his tongue fight with Phoebe's while he wondered what she was thinking in her current pleasure filled state.

' _Oh fuck… I don't know what's with me but thanks to Don John, I actually want… more pleasure. Even more kisses. It's like my body wants me to give in and make him mine.'_ Phoebe thought as she continues to kiss DJ.

Though that was her lust mainly controlling her, doubt she would think thank when she was in her right mind, but for now, DJ keeps on fucking Phoebe more and more while DJ felt her getting closer and closer until…

Phoebe moans loudly in DJ's mouth before she climaxed hard on DJ's dick before Phoebe felt her pussy tightening around it.

That caused Don John to growl and he thrusts his cock deep into Phoebe's pussy again and came hard in her womb again with great force and DJ's sperm overfilled her again as a result.

Phoebe's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her lips separated from DJ as she moans more while her climax got stronger.

This resulted in the duo riding out their orgasms before the Flame Wizard tapped off with a groan again and pants for breath when he moved to pull his cock free of Phoebe's pussy and her abused snatch leaked more sperm while she laid on the ground.

Phoebe at first groans before panting for breath as she blushes brightly which made her look sexy.

That caused Finn and DJ to blush a bit while DJ used a spell to clean the ground and this time Finn and DJ waits for Phoebe to catch her breath.

It took a moment till Phoebe was recovered.

When that happened, DJ thought it was a good time for him to take command.

"My turn Milady… let me get on my back and the Human and I can see how wild you get when you ride my cock." Don John said while he grins at Phoebe while his cock throbbed hard when it never wilted.

Phoebe blushes before nodding her head.

"Y-Yes."

This caused Finn to look on when Don John laid on his back while Don John's horns pointed towards Finn and DJ's cock stood like a tower in Phoebe's gaze.

Phoebe blushes before she gets on top of DJ and positions her pussy above DJ's dick.

DJ smirks when he saw that and saw that she was facing him as well… hehe, he would have a lot of fun soon.

Phoebe was nervous before she goes down and groans when she felt her pussy greedily gobbled up DJ's dick.

DJ grits his teeth and groans when he felt that and stayed still when he felt his dickhead touch Phoebe's cervix.

Phoebe groans before she had her hands on DJ's chest as she took a moment to adjust.

DJ lets this happen while his cock throbbed in Phoebe's pussy a few times.

After a moment, Phoebe starts going up and down on DJ's cock as her hands stayed on his chest.

DJ placed his hands on Phoebe's breasts and fondles them while he groans when he could feel his cock going in and out of Phoebe's pussy at her own pace.

Phoebe moans from having her breasts fondled as she kept bouncing as time passes before she looks at DJ.

DJ had a lustfilled look on his face while Finn looks on when Phoebe leaned back and moans when she really starts to get lost in her lust, so much so that she said some shocking things during the ride.

"O-Oh fuck Don John! Your cock feel's… so good!" Phoebe moans.

"T-Thank you M-My dear… more for your pleasure." DJ groans out while his cock starts to throb in Phoebe's pussy as time went on.

That's when Phoebe did the next shocking thing by leaning down and smash her lips on DJ's lips.

DJ was so caught off guard buy that, thanks to how long Phoebe was riding him, he came hard first inside of her and not only that, the control of Jake 2 was broken and he looked dazed for a moment when he looks around.

Phoebe moans before she climaxed hard but kept bouncing while kissing DJ more.

This caused Jake 2 to look confused but he was slowly getting turned on at the sight and a long canine like cock was seen on the Fire Wolf and Jake 2 approached the distracted duo though Finn noticed Jake 2 approaching the duo on the ground.

' _What is Jake 2 doing? Did he get free from DJ's control? Maybe he can help Phoebe.'_ Finn thought but his eyes widened when he saw Jake 2's dick and sees the flame wolf behind them.

' _Oh no… he's not gonna do what I think he's about to do?'_

That thought turned out to be right when Don John was surprised when he saw Jake 2 approaching and actually mounting Phoebe's body and his cock was between her ass cheeks which felt heavy which told Phoebe that Jake 2 was huge.

Phoebe pulled her lips away from DJ and was surprised when she saw Jake 2 and his dick.

Jake 2 was panting a bit and thrusts his hips a few times which caused his cock to grind against her ass when the tip of his cock barely touched her asshole but when it did, Jake 2 managed to get most of his cock in her ass in one go and was already humping away while not caring if this was Phoebe's first time with a cock up her ass or not.

"GAAAHH!" Phoebe groans from how forceful Jake 2 was which made her almost collapse on DJ.

Though surprised on his end, DJ just took advantage of the situation and thrusts his hips this time and his cock went in and out of Phoebe's pussy which caused Phoebe to experience her first ever DP moment.

Phoebe groans loudly as she felt both her holes getting pounded at the same time which caused the Flame Queen to have a fuck up look on her face.

This caused DJ and Jake 2 to fuck Phoebe while the inexperienced Flame Royal was helpless to stop the powerful body shaking orgasm that hits her like a ton of bricks just now and her vision blurred when she had trouble breathing.

Phoebe was still groaning with her tongue sticking out as Finn watch with wide eyes as he blushes brightly.

' _Is this really tier 15? If it is, maybe Jake was right not to tell me if its horrible like this.'_ Finn thought.

Though again his body was turned on against his will and it was getting really uncomfortable in the suit… he knew he had to keep it on so this was all kinds of torture to Finn when he watched DJ and Jake 2 fuck Phoebe for who knows how long while she had her own thought about getting a surprise fuck up the ass by Jake 2.

' _Oh fuck… Never thought I would get fucked in the ass by Jake 2. I was told that sex with flame wolves was pleasurable but… I didn't know it was that great. Especially with… D-Don John. I want to keep feeling this… don't care who's watching.'_

This resulted in Phoebe getting fucked by the two males on her while their orgasms get closer and closer like Phoebe's orgasm was as time went on until…

Phoebe moans loudly before she climaxed hard on the male duo's dicks as the Flame Queen's holes tightened around them.

That caused the duo to growl and pushed their cocks deep into Phoebe's holes and the two came hard inside of her with great force.

Phoebe's climax got stronger as she moans loudly from the intense creapies.

The two flame like males ride out their orgasms before they tapped off with groans or whines in Jake 2's case while the duo rest on the ground and relax while Phoebe in the meantime…

Phoebe had a very pleased look on her face as she pant before collapsing a bit on DJ.

This caused DJ to look amused while he waits for Phoebe to recover but glanced at the human to see how he was doing so far when he could do nothing.

Finn still had a bit of tears in his eyes when he believed he failed to save Phoebe but was still blushing while feeling more discomfort in his suit as Phoebe's head was on DJ's chest.

This caused DJ to have an idea form in his head since it would be awhile before he would return and looks at Jake 2 to see how he was doing since he wasn't sure if Jake 2 was knotted in Phoebe's ass or not.

Surprisingly, Jake 2 was indeed knotted and was still inside Phoebe's ass.

This caused DJ to chuckle and and looks at the human.

"Hey human… a deal for you if you want to humor me and earn your own freedom." DJ said with an amused look on his face when he grins at Finn.

Finn looks up.

"And why should I listen after everything you did?" He said with an angered look.

"Simple… aren't you curious about a lot of things that are going on?, besides while I did technically cause this, the previous flame King planned this so not my idea… I mean try and ask this… you saved many for who knows how long… yet did a princess or lady reward you properly?" DJ said with a intelligent tone to his voice when he starts to talk with Finn while Phoebe slowly recovered.

Finn blinked at the question and wanted to retort but… he remembered how most princesses, especially Princess Bubblegum, thank Finn but nothing else. And there were times he had to help with their errands.

DJ smirks while he keeps on looking at Finn.

"And Ice Kingdom incident aside… doesn't the Queen here owe you a little for you and your brother helping her get freed?, heard about it all yet aside from little kisses on rocks from what I heard… has she done anything else… follow this deal and maybe the Queen here can help you a bit by finding out what tier 15 is… before you get angry… think about it… with me and this Flame wolf going first… the pain is pretty much gone… and with how consumed with lust she is in I doubt she would complain if you join in… I know the flame shield spell… may not feel the heat but I'm sure you could feel other things… why not get what you are owed so to speak from her?" DJ said while he grins at Finn… just what is he planning with the human?

Finn was confused.

"And how would she owe me? I already lost her because of those lies… Why did I have those dreams?" He said as he closed his eyes and clench his fists.

"Ah… so its the naive nature that got to you… tell you what… after this is over with why not… let me teach you some things… even if you did mess up with the Queen here, you could be owed greatly by other princesses or Queens and not realize it until now… I see a bit of myself in you… the urge to find happiness but it always seems to be taken from you in some shape or form am I right?... is it really your fault or the fault of others?... I highly doubt you would cause the Queen here to fight the Ice king without some kind of reason correct?... I won't ask if there was a second person involved but if there was one… well… are you the only one really to blame for your lack of knowledge on love and what not?" DJ said while he can already see how he can turn Finn quite a bit… maybe not from being a hero bit he could do a lot with Finn if he played his cards right and this would be interesting to see it play out… he already won this bet with the Queen more or less since she was pretty tired, might as well see if he can do what no one else can do… change how the Hero of Ooo will be if he… teaches him some things.

Finn was quiet for a bit.

"I… followed dreams made by the Cosmic Owl which made me forced Flame Princess and Ice King to fight with fake letters that I wrote. Later… I wanted to stop so I… talked to someone… close to me but his believes made me continue."

"Ah I see… So the Cosmic Owl caused that first fight then?, and an outside source caused you to make the other fights?... hmmm… tell me… would you have caused the other fights if that other person didn't get involved or more to the fact, if you followed your own guts, you would have stopped on your own… maybe its not your fault you did all that but that person and the Glob of Dreams fault… maybe for a reason with the Glob if a romance with the Queen was impossible and was trying to warn you… either that or the CO was trying to give a warning that if you kept doing that… maybe this was the end result?" DJ said while half thinking on the reason which did make plenty of sense and was trying to get Finn's mentality to turn darker… not evil persay but… more… open to the more negative thoughts he probably had locked in his head that he didn't want to think about… good guys don't hate others after all… but in this case anger and hate could be a good thing since it could teach Finn who to listen too and who to not listen too from now on… even DJ had to admit that whoever caused the latter fights well… They were a dumbass.

Finn clenched his fists more.

"That dumb owl only gave me this one message which was… "I blew it"..."

"Ah… now I see how it is…" DJ oddly said before chuckling a bit for some reason.

FInn opened his eyes.

"And what's so funny?"

DJ stopped chucking and looks at Finn with an amused look in his eyes.

"Simple… *You blew it*... doesn't that mean that there was a different path to take so you wouldn't blow it?... think about those three words hard and really think about it… wouldn't that mean if you did things differently… wouldn't that mean you could succeed?" was all DJ said while he went back to fucking Phoebe when he got hard again.

Phoebe starts to groan from that action before she starts to moan as her head was close to DJ's head.

Finn blinked at the question before his eyes widened.

' _Glob… if he's right… If things went my way, I could've kept Phoebe.'_ He thought.

This caused DJ to look amused when he could see a look of realization filling Finn's eyes.

"Good… think for yourself instead of letting others do the thinking for you… tell me… how far has listening to others gotten you?... sure you could say listening to that princess Bubblegum that I heard about you normally work for is a good choice since she is smart… but tell me… has she ever done ANYTHING that can be a good reward for your hard work?... tell me human… who is getting the better deal?... you… or the people using you?... and if not then at least causing you to screw up and miss out on things like this!" DJ said while he used a hand to smack Phoebe's ass cheek hard for a moment to talk about the tier 15 itself and how good it was while DJ keeps on fucking Phoebe before he smashed his lips onto hers… if Jake didn't give him the shitty advice… Finn could be where DJ was if he found a way to be fire proof… if Finn was more smart on getting rewards… even if he didn't get romance from Bubblegum he could at the very least get something like this as a reward instead of all the teasing he gets from simple kisses… if he was less naive… maybe he wouldn't be looked down on by so many... There were people like Marceline who just pretty much messed with him mentally when he tried to romance her… there were others as well… honestly the more Finn thought about this… something seemed to eat away at his calmer side...

As Phoebe moans loudly from the smack, Finn got on his knees and furiously punch the floor.

"I'm an idiot."

DJ chuckles when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Then why not learn how to deal with people the right way… I'll make you an offer Human, agree and I can teach you how the world really works and how to actually talk with others to get your way… your call on agreeing or not but consider this… I was just an enemy of the Queen here yet look at this… I'm fucking her hard and if things go well I maybe future Flame king if I play my cards right… so how about it human?... want to learn how to NOT be used or want to stay the same heroic human yet be used as cheap labor by people who won't appreciate you?" DJ said while one question was most likely on Finn's mind through the conflicting thoughts… why was DJ offering this and what would he get out of this since if Finn was thinking right… was DJ going to use him for something down the line?

Finn had a guarded look.

"Why do you want to help me? What do you get from this? And how do I know you're not gonna use me?"

"Well I won't lie, may call on you for muscle if I need help with physical work but instead of thinking like I would use you…. Think like this… we use one another for our own gain, the only difference is that you KNOW that I would probably use you for something but you can do the same… I mean think about it… you could turn me down but how would your life go from here on out now that you think like this?... try and think about that before you answer sense its a big question to think about." DJ said while he keeps on fucking Phoebe before Jake 2 joins in again and his cock wiggles in Phoebe's ass when Jake 2 grinds his pelvis against her ass cheeks.

Phoebe moans as her face looks fucked up.

"Fuck yes!... M-More!" She said to the duo as her tongue hang out.

This caused DJ and Jake 2 to fuck Phoebe more while DJ glanced at Finn to see how he was doing after what DJ said.

Finn was in deep thought.

Even though he has his morals as a hero, Finn is now feeling underappreciated for the deeds he does and get's nothing. He may not abandon the citizens but the royals are the ones that hurt him.

Though he had a question.

"And how can I use you for my gain?"

That caused DJ to grin when he gave this answer.

"Simple… I can teach you how to not be used unless a proper reward is given… actually teach you some smart stuff so you can make choices for yourself… and again aside from me using you for physical work, maybe getting an item or two for spells… well… doubt I would need you for much else, who knows you could even learn a little magic here or there under my tutelage and not go insane like some Wizards I heard about, maybe not much but could be enough where you can find a way to touch flame like beings and not get burned for starters." DJ said while he went back to fucking Phoebe hard and grunts when he felt his orgasm approaching.

Phoebe and Jake 2 felt their orgasms approaching as well as Finn was still thoughtful.

"Whatever task you ask me to do, It won't be something evil is it?"

"Well depends on what you may consider evil or not, won't ask you to kill anyone obviously, but may ask you to… convince some people I may ask you to talk with to come to me for various reasons like depts they need to repay or other things, you won't have to get your hands dirty if that is what you are worried about but I'm sure life knowledge is worth getting a bit… tainted… at least if that is what you consider tainted… honestly I'm surprised you haven't done much long ago… I mean who doesn't teach one of the possible last humans on Ooo to procreate?, or having tier 15… its like your brother doesn't want you to grow up or something." DJ said while he sounded amused… and strained as well while he keeps on fucking Phoebe more and more before he and Jake 2 growl when they came hard inside of Phoebe again, this time with greater force.

Phoebe screams with ecstasy as she climaxed very hard on the duo's dicks while her toes curled.

This resulted in all three riding out their orgasms before DJ and Jake 2 tapped off in Phoebe's body and DJ looks to see if Phoebe was still awake or not.

Phoebe, who collapsed a bit on DJ, had a dazed look on her face as she was very pleased in front of DJ's face.

"W-Wow…" Was all she said.

"Hehe.. so… do I win the bet we had my dear?... aside from a surprise guest, I believe I win since I still have some energy for more… you however look tired.." DJ said while he grins at Phoebe.

"Y-Yes… You… w-win." Phoebe said.

DJ smirks when he used a quickly muttered spell to make some kind of crest on Phoebe's womb and DJ pulled himself free while using a spell to get Jake 2 out of Phoebe's ass without hurting her and cleaned her body off fully.

"Splended… I'll make one change though since I don't want a possible child of mine to be a bastard… I'll be back a year or so from now if you are looking for a suitor and toss my hat in the ring… I'll be fair and let others have their fun with you but know that as long as you have that crest, only I can dispel it and only I can knock you up with my child… can get rid of it if another takes the crown, but that is for a later time… for now might as well do a good deed here and make an ally out of the human by doing this…" DJ said when he walked to the cell where Finn was and summoned the key to his hand and unlocked Finn's cell for some reason much to Finn and Phoebe's confusion while Jake 2 just sits on the ground and pants from what he did and was trying to recover.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Finn said.

"Why nothing per say… I won my bet with the Queen so as soon as I cross the border my mind control spell will break and everything will go back to normal… though may have one last command on my way out and have everyone here capture the former Flame King and put him in that lamp or something to imprison him… either way not my work anymore so to speak… however I do want to do you a favor to earn your trust so you know I'm not bluffing… like I said no one besides me can knock the Queen up… so how about this… I cast the flame shield on you and you have the Queen here teach you tier 15?... not like she can say no persay with how clouded her mind is with lust… besides… aside from that ice kingdom incident, hasn't she done other things that she owes you for?, I mean think about it before making a smart remark and how you are a hero and what not… hasn't that always gotten you not much in terms of happiness?... let me give one word of advice… everyone is allowed some selfishness, otherwise what would be the point in trying to find happiness for yourself if you never act on some impulses?... I can cast the flame shield spell so if you agree, now would be a good time… no one aside from the Queen herself can stop you… no one can stop you from getting what you want." DJ said while he shrugged his shoulders though DJ had a point… aside from Finn, Jake 2, Phoebe, the former Flame King, and CB, two of which were in another part of the castle entirely… no one was there to stop Finn from having Phoebe teach Finn tier 15 and what not.

Finn knew that DJ was right and despite the horrific event… Finn still wanted to learn it.

"Since I have nothing else… I'll take it."

"Great, oh and just to be clear, you are fine with me teaching you things and the Queen here teaching you tier 15 correct?... just wanting to double check since this is your choice… no one else's." DJ said while he grins at Finn.

Finn had a serious look.

"Yes. it's my choice. I don't want to be someone else's doormat. Don't care if I get shunned."

"Hehe, great… just remember that while I talked about things and you can say it got you to think like this… it was your call in the end… remember that… now for the flame shield." DJ said before he starts to cast the spell on Finn after he had Finn remove one part of the fireproof armor he had, was intensely hot for a moment but things even out when DJ casts the shield and Finn was covered with a blue shield that prevented him from getting burned.

Phoebe in the meantime while she heard all of this…

Phoebe was a bit shocked when she heard Finn agreeing to DJ.

' _Finn… no. You shouldn't do this.'_ She thought.

Though while Phoebe had that thought, she did blush a bit when Finn starts to strip from his armor and in no time, was in his underwear, thanks to the spell, his clothing was protected and when he removed his underwear, he had a large 10 to 11 inch cock on him, guess living in Ooo gave him one hell of a mutation where it counts.

Phoebe's eyes widened at the sight.

' _Seriously?!... That's Finn's size?'_ She thought before blushing as she got a good look at Finn's bod.

She saw how… powerful he looks and looks upwards when Finn approached her with a hard to read look.

"F-Finn?" Phoebe said as she was a bit disturbed by that look.

"Oh don't worry FP… I won't force you to do anything, however unless you want me to come help you in the future… well… I'm not going to be an idiot anymore, unless you make it worth my while, I won't do much for you anymore, I may help your people but it seems you managed to do that already thanks to DJ here leaving after he had his fun with you and you seemed pretty happy about that." Finn said while he just stands near Phoebe.

Phoebe blinks at this.

"N-Not true. I wasn't myself."

"Oh really?... so you are telling me that EVERYTHING I saw while I was locked in that cell wasn't you?... honestly I maybe naive… but I'm not an idiot FP… I saw how you looked when this guy got your first times… I may have messed up but seriously what was up with that?, if it was because of me screwing up and getting us locked in here then I can apologize for that but are you seriously trying to lie to my face when you have an honesty policy in place?" Finn said while he got a narrow eyed look on his face while he shook his head.

Phoebe was surprised at how Finn spoke at her. She could've got angry but... couldn't as she tries to say something.

When Finn saw this, he rolled his eyes and looks at Phoebe.

"Look, we both know that there is no more romance between us, but I'm serious about you owing me if you want my help in the future, I'm not going to do anything for free anymore unless I really donked up… I may have messed up and caused you to melt the ice kingdom, but I would like to remind you about the goblin Kingdom before we got to know one another and then there was the dungeon we went into where you went wild and nearly caused the dungeon to collapse on us… pretty sure you owe me one thing at least for that since you caused those Goo skeletons to attack us." Finn said when he remembered that time and right when he gave Phoebe the go ahead to do what she wanted, she nearly totaled the dungeon and nearly got Finn killed as a result before she saved Finn… didn't change the fact that she did cause that one though.

Phoebe did remember that day before sighing.

"Okay… you're right. I do owe you for… everything."

Finn raised an eyebrow and that before he sighs.

"Look… we can both fault one another but the point is I don't want to force you… I still care for you even if you don't… I'll leave for now but I'm serious about that reward if I save you and your kingdom when you can't do it yourself… consider this my only time backing away but think of it as a warning as well that I won't be so kind in the future… I'm tired of being used and just to let you know… I may have caused the first fight between you and the ice King, another helped caused the other two… I won't say who but know that I was serious in stopping so I'm not listening to them on advice when it comes to the cosmic Owl…" Finn said before he starts to walk away from Phoebe to get dressed again since he didn't want to force her into acting though DJ just shrugged at that when it was Finn's loss since he made the choice to back out.

"You sure about this?" DJ said when he looks at Finn while Finn looks at him.

"Yeah, broke up or not I care for FP still and even if we broke up I can't force her to do anything… besides… PB owes me big time so I might as well cash in a lot of favors she owes me and if FP wants to do things with others instead of me, well its her choice." Finn said while he had a serious look on his face when he bends down and starts to reach for his clothing.

Phoebe was contemplating herself but knew she still needs Finn for what happens next in the future.

"Finn, wait."

That caused Finn to stop moving and just looks back at Phoebe to see what she wanted.

Phoebe took a deep breathe.

"Let me teach you the tiers."

That surprised Finn a bit when he stands up and looks back at Phoebe.

"Seriously?" Finn said while DJ looks amused before he used a spell to equip his clothing and he starts walking away.

"Well I'm a man of my word so I'll get out of everyone's hair, I'll see you in say… two days Finn at your place?... might as well let things calm down first before we start lessons… but for now the Queen here has to teach a student some sexy lessons… oh and don't worry your highness, aside from going to capture your father, your citizens will be freed from my spell as soon as I'm out of Fire Kingdom borders, as for the poison, you should fully recover in a week or two and if things have a silver lining, your matrix should be stablized enough for you to have a kiss or two and not blow up so if you'll excuse me… I'll see you when you are looking for a suitor though I will say this, maybe amusing if Finn throws his hat in the ring as well if he can become fireproof… oh the irony if that is the case hehe." DJ said before he starts to walk away from the group while chuckling a bit on his way out.

Phoebe blushes after hearing this before looking at Finn.

Finn did have a slight blush though he shook it off since to him it would be unlikely before he looks at Phoebe since it was just him, Jake 2, and Phoebe now.

"Are you serious about the tier thing?" Finn said while he looks at Phoebe with a serious look in his eyes.

Phoebe had to prove it to Finn.

"If you doubt me then I can… tell you my real name."

Finn blinks at that before he had a shocked look on his face before he had a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"Seriously?... I get the whole ice kingdom thing but we dated… why did you never tell me your name of all things?" Finn said while he looked pretty bummed about this… if Flame Princess wasn't Phoebe's real name, which it wasn't, then was Finn just calling Phoebe her title in bits or something?

Phoebe rubbed her arm a bit.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you soon till the whole Ice Kingdom thing happened and plus… that was the name my mother gave me before she… passed when I was a baby."

Finn blinks at that before he rubbed his head.

"Oh… sorry if that was a bad subject to bring up then… why don't we just forget about the name thing for now and just get to the lessons." Finn said while he hoped the subject could be changed since broken up or not, he still cared for Phoebe deeply.

Phoebe shook her head.

"No… better that it gets out now. Phoebe. That's my name."

Finn blushed when he heard that and keeps on rubbin his head.

"Well… thats a beautiful name, wish I knew earlier." Finn said while he tried to not talk about it much, though seems it really made him happy when his cock was iron hard in no time.

Phoebe blushes when she saw that before clearing her throat.

"R-Right… So let's get started."

Finn nods his head before the scene went to a moment later to show Phoebe repeating what she did with DJ with Finn this time when she slowly licked his cock while she used a hand to stroke him off, she looked up at him with her eyes to see how well he was handling this since he was a full on virgin so far.

Finn groans a bit a few times as he stands still while slowly enjoying it.

"Oh Glob." He said.

This caused Phoebe to speed up her actions while she licked various parts of Finn's cock and even took a moment to suck his balls real quick and slowed her actions so Finn wouldn't blow anytime soon.

"W-Whoa!" Finn groans as he was a bit surprised by that action before groaning a bit more.

This caused Phoebe to blush a bit before she moved so that her mouth was near the head of Finn's cock and she opened her mouth wide before she took some of it into her mouth and she starts to suck Finn off while she stroked what was outside her mouth.

Finn's eyes widened by that action.

"O-Oh… f-fuck!" He groans as he surprisingly cursed for the first time.

Though Phoebe didn't mind when she keeps on sucking Finn off while she used a hand to fondle his balls and keeps on sucking him off more and more until…

"S-Something's… c-coming!" Finn groans before he climaxed for the first time inside Phoebe's mouth.

Though while Finn's sperm stung Phoebe's mouth, she worked to drink Finn's load as best as she could and keeps stroking Finn off while sucking his cock to make his first orgasm the most intense in his life.

Finn groans from that action as his climax got a bit stronger before he taps off after 15 seconds.

This caused Phoebe to work to drink as much as she could and licked Finn's cock clean before he pulled her mouth off of Finn's cock and pants for breath while she felt her body sting a bit from the liquid on her body before it was burned away.

Finn continues to pant.

"W-Wow Phoebe." He said as he understood why DJ enjoyed having his dick sucked before.

Phoebe blushed when she heard that and moved to get on all fours while her ass was pointed at Finn.

"W-Well… not done yet so might as well go all the way so you know what you are getting into." Phoebe said with a small blush on her face when she looks at Finn over her shoulder.

Finn blushes a bit as he looks at Phoebe but did have a question.

"Before I do… this, earlier, what was it that I… spilled in your mouth? Because whatever came out of my… dick isn't what I'm thinking… right?"

Phoebe blinks at that and sweatdrops when she underestimated Finn's lack of knowledge.

"No its not what you are thinking… what you fired is sperm… its from your balls hanging from your body under your cock, or testicles, different stuff so its not nasty… well at least to some women." Phoebe said while she blushed a bit when she didn't expect to do a vocal lesson here.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Ohhh… so what Don John and… Jake 2 gave you was… the flame versions of sperm?"

"More or less." Phoebe said while she answered Finn's question and shook her ass at Finn to get him to act if his question was answered.

Finn blushes at that while feeling a bit surprised.

However… after witnessing what DJ and Phoebe did… Finn got behind Phoebe before he gets on his knees and gently grabs her ass and blushes when he felt how soft the cheeks were as he lightly squeezed them.

Phoebe groans from that and just lets Finn do his own thing for now so he could get a good feel of things… Phoebe didn't have normal muscles so Finn's hands felt like they were touching warm soft clouds or something.

Finn blushes more as he kept doing that before he looks directly at Phoebe's folds.

Thanks to what he saw earlier, he knew he could stick his cock inside of her while her folds were slightly wet with fiery juices which would help Finn with pushing his cock inside of Phoebe.

But… the human remembered what Don John did first before Finn nervously brought his lips close to Phoebe's folds and stuck his tongue out before Finn starts to lick it.

Phoebe was a bit surprised by that and groans when she felt Finn's tongue lick her folds out… slowly at first before Finn's licks got more intense when he seemed to like what he was doing.

' _Wow, at first it was bitter… and sour but now… I'm actually liking the taste.'_ Finn thought as he kept licking Phoebe's folds before trying to go deeper.

This caused Phoebe to groan more though she was surprised when she saw Jake 2 approaching her with another hardon, though Jake 2 did surprise her when he starts to lick at her face a few times.

Phoebe blushes a bit but lightly chuckles from the licking.

"H-Hey boy. You feeling lonely?" She said but knew the obvious answer.

This resulted in Jake 2 wagging his tail when he moved a bit so that his left side was near Phoebe's head and he laid on his side and at an angle so that his cock was pointed at Phoebe's face at an angle somewhat.

Phoebe blushes brightly from that but since she lost her anal virginity to Jake 2, the young Flame Queen brought her head closer and starts licking Jake 2's dick.

This caused Jake 2 to whine in a please way and his cock throbbed a few times against Phoebe's tongue.

Phoebe blushes as she continues this action as Finn was able to see this as he kept licking.

Surprisingly enough, this egged Finn on when he moved to lick Phoebe out more and used a finger to rub Phoebe's folds… he then slowly pushed a finger into her folds to see how she would react when he slowly thrusts his finger in Phoebe's snatch again and again.

Phoebe was a bit surprised by that action before she groans.

This caused Jake 2 to thrust his hips lightly and his cock went a little into Phoebe's mouth to show Jake 2 wanted to get more from Phoebe.

Phoebe was again surprised but gave Jake 2 what he wanted before Phoebe starts to lightly bob her head back and forth.

Jake 2 had an eyesmiles on his wolf like face while he lightly whines in a pleased way when he enjoyed what Phoebe was doing and Finn keeps on thrusting his finger and added a second finger to Phoebe's pussy to see how she would react.

Phoebe muffly groans from that action which caused her to bob her head a bit faster on the Flame wolf's cock.

This made Jake 2 pant a bit while his cock starts to throb in Phoebe's mouth while Finn could feel Phoebe getting closer when her pussy starts to twitch… he had no idea exactly what that meant but he knew from watching earlier that if he kept going, Phoebe would cum and this resulted in Finn continuing his actions until…

Phoebe muffly moans as she climaxed on Finn's tongue and face.

Finn had to pull away since he didn't expect that and while he wiped his face clean, Jake 2 growls lightly and came hard in Phoebe's mouth while his nuts throbbed hard through his orgasm.

Phoebe groans before she tries to swallow Jake 2's load as the young Flame Queen rides out her orgasm.

This resulted in Jake 2 riding out his orgasm and tapped off with a growl and pants for breath though his cock stayed iron hard through it all.

Phoebe, who taps off, was able to swallow the rest of Jake 2's cum before pulling her mouth off.

That caused Jake 2 to move in a sitting position and looked really happy after what just happened while Finn finished cleaning off his face after Phoebe's juices hit him.

Phoebe turns her head to look at Finn.

"You okay Finn?"

"J-Just surprised… what was that?" Finn said when he was confused on the whole squirting thing.

Phoebe blushes since she had to tell the human this part.

"That was me… climaxing. It's like what you felt but different for me. Women don't have sperm… Well depending if some women can shapeshift or grow a dick with a spell but that topic would be for later."

"Right… not going to say I would… do anything with a guy or gal's… dick… but nice to know that I didn't get hit with sperm." Finn said while he wiped his hand on the floor for a moment.

"Right… and you did good by the way." Phoebe said.

Finn blushed at that before he rubbed the back of his head.

"T-Thanks… so… do we continue?" Finn said while his own cock was iron hard right now thanks to it not getting action yet aside from a blowjob.

Phoebe blushes when she saw Finn's dick again before nodding her head at Finn before Phoebe got into position again.

"Pick which hole you want." Phoebe said with her holes pointed at Finn.

That caused Finn to blush more when he nods his head and moved to get in position behind Phoebe… he already had a hole in mind and aimed his cock at Phoebe's folds and after a moment of rubbing his dickhead there to get the cock lubed… he slowly pushed his hips forward and Finn groans when he felt his cock go deep inside Phoebe, however thanks to the unexpected feeling and the tight feeling, when Finn got his cock to touch Phoebe's cervix, Finn groans when he came in Phoebe out of nowhere while Finn's body shuddered through the intense orgasm he just had.

Phoebe groans at the penetration but was surprised when she felt Finn's load already filling her pussy before groaning again from the stinging feeling.

Finn just rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan though his cock was still iron hard while he pants for breath.

"S-Sorry… d-didn't expect y-your p-pussy to feel this good." Finn muttered while he had his hands on Phoebe's ass.

Phoebe was able to calm down.

"N-No worries… was surprised that you came already."

Finn blushed at that before he got a determined look on his face and starts to thrust his hips and his cock went in and out of Phoebe's pussy again and again while Finn fights to keep from cumming this time.

"Gah!" Phoebe groans while surprised that Finn was already getting into the act.

Finn keeps this up while he made sure to not lose control while his cock hits Phoebe's cervix again and again as time went on while he made sure to use enough force to make Phoebe's breasts bounce with each thrust.

Phoebe continues to groan before she starts to moan as she begins to enjoy this action which made Phoebe's breasts move more.

Finn keeps on going before he surprised Phoebe when he used a move DJ used and smacked Phoebe on the ass once to see how she would react when Finn did the smacking this time.

"Oh fuck!" Phoebe groans loudly while part of her was surprised by that action but somehow liked it.

This keeps on going for awhile while Finn barely held his orgasm back while he fucked Phoebe harder and faster until…

Phoebe moans a bit loud before she climaxed on Finn's dick as her pussy wraps around it.

This caused Finn to grit his teeth and he groans again when he fired another load into Phoebe's pussy, this time with a stronger force and her womb bloats a little as a result.

That made Phoebe moan more as her climax got stronger as the duo rides out their orgasm.

When Finn tapped off, he seemed to be getting used to going again between shots since he pulled free of Phoebe's pussy and aimed his cock at Phoebe's ass and since he knew she was not a virgin, he just fucked it and shoved his cock balls deep in Phoebe's ass and groans with gritted teeth when he barely held back an orgasm.

"Gah!... E-Easy Finn. No need to rush things." Phoebe said.

Though seems Finn ignored that when he starts to fuck Phoebe's ass even when it caused him to groan when he came in Phoebe's ass… but he didn't stop thrusting his hips which caused his ejaculating cock to unload in Phoebe's ass and make a mess on the floor a little though Finn didn't stop fucking Phoebe through the pleasure.

Phoebe groans and moans as she was loving this pleasure. It was different than her experience with Don John but Phoebe wasn't complaining since Finn just graduated from being a former virgin.

"O-Oh yes Finn!" She groans.

This call from Phoebe caused Finn to keep on fucking Phoebe's ass while he used a hand to smack her ass again and again while he fought to keep from cumming again while Phoebe's orgasm slowly approached her.

Phoebe's face starts to look a bit fucked up as she groans and moans more loudly as she enjoys Finn's work.

This resulted in Finn being merciless with his thrusts while he fucked Phoebe harder and faster until…

Phoebe tossed her head back a bit before she groans loudly and climaxed hard from her ass as her toes curled on the floor.

This caused Finn to yell while his cock unloads plenty of sperm in Phoebe's ass with great force and his balls worked to unload plenty in Phoebe's ass.

Phoebe's climax got stronger thanks to that as the duo rides out their orgasms before Phoebe taps off.

The two pant for breath while Finn fell on his ass while he pants deeply for breath, he maybe tired but Phoebe who was pretty much fucked constantly... she was barely able to stay awake right now so Finn decided to get dressed now, he didn't know how long Don John's spell would last so better safe then sorry, though he nearly fell a few times when his legs felt weak after so many orgasms.

Phoebe was able to notice and weakly chuckles while feeling more of the human's load leak out.

"G-Glob Finn… y-you might've… k-knocked me up with all that cum."

Finn blushed from that and scratched his cheek when he got dressed.

"M-Maybe… but with DJ's spell on you, I doubt that would happen." Finn said to remind Phoebe that she did lose to DJ and he had dibs on her womb unless she picked someone else for a suitor in the future.

Phoebe blushes as she remembered and mentally curse at herself for losing.

"Yeah… Finn, despite what happen between us, please be careful with Don John. Last thing I want is something to happen to you."

Finn blushed a little from that though he knew that teaching aside, he knew he and Phoebe were not back together, though while he got armored up… he did blink when he saw Jake 2 walk up behind Phoebe's body out of her field of view.

"Thanks, I'll try and be careful… though you may have more… pressing matters to look out for." Finn cryptically said when he fully put on the suit.

Phoebe blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She said before turning her head only to blink in surprise when she saw Jake 2 behind her.

That is when he pounced and in no time Jake 2 buried his cock deep in Phoebe's pussy and starts to fuck her while not caring if he was getting sloppy seconds from Finn right now, he was just happy to fuck a nice tight hole like Phoebe's while Finn walked around Phoebe and waved to her.

"Well… I'll go check to see how things are going, if I'm not back, that means I walked out without issue, if I come back, seems we may have an issue if DJ didn't give everyone a command to capture your old man yet." Finn said before he starts to walk away and leaves Phoebe with the horny Jake 2 who was relentless when he fucked Phoebe hard and fast.

Phoebe however couldn't speak as she was too busy groaning loudly from Jake 2's hard thrusts but did have this thought.

' _Oh Finn… will things ever be okay with us?'_

While Phoebe continues to have a few thoughts like that, thankfully for Finn in the meantime, he saw that the former Flame King was in the lamp and that CB was trying to run damage control… though to Finn's surprise while he was talking with others, he sounded more intelligent somehow… did DJ cause that or something else?

Though Finn would wonder about that, he decided to slip out of the castle for now and leave since there was no trouble and DJ seemingly keeping his word.

Meanwhile back with Phoebe for one final round…

She was on her back and was having her pussy fucked by Jake 2 thanks to Phoebe angling her lower body so Jake 2 could fuck her pussy hard and fast.

Phoebe was moaning loudly as her pussy tightens around Jake 2's dick a few times as her toes curl.

This kept going while Phoebe heard someone or someones approaching… and when she looked over she was blushing when she saw a group of flame guards approaching and when they saw Phoebe… they looked just as surprised to see her and how she was getting fucked by Jake 2 who ignored the guards when he fucked Phoebe even harder then ever.

Phoebe tries to say something but sadly couldn't as she was groaning loudly.

This caused the guards to blush more though… looks like thanks to the mind control having a memory issue, none of the guards seemed to relize what was going on much from what happened with DJ and just thought Phoebe wanted fun in private and some started to masturbate when they removed their cod pieces on their armor and masturbate when they watched Phoebe being pretty wild.

Phoebe blushes brightly as she couldn't believe her own guards were doing this but was too busy moaning as she felt her womb getting bashed in a few times.

This caused Jake 2 to have plenty of uninterrupted fun for a few minutes before he made one big thrust and went balls deep into Phoebe and his knot got locked into her and he howled when he came hard inside of the Queen of flame's pussy.

"Oh… FUCK!" Phoebe groans before she climaxed hard on top of Jake 2's dick.

This was it for Phoeeb when she couldn't move much while she rides out her orgasm, and when Jake 2 rides out his orgasm, he turned to get off Phoebe's body though he laid on the ground while his knot kept his cock locked inside of Phoebe's pussy and this resulted in Phoebe panting for breath and was helpless to stop some guards from approaching her while they keep on jerking themselves off over Phoebe.

' _Oh boy… looks like I'm gonna be in this state for a while.'_ Phoebe thought as she looks at her guards and their cocks.

A moment later, the guards groan when they came on Phoebe while making sure they didn't hit Jake 2 while most of the loads from the guards hits Phoebe's stomach, womb area, breasts, and face.

Phoebe made moan like sounds as she feels her body getting covered by the guards's cum.

The scene then went to Finn while he quickly managed to make it home before the flame shield fell and went to get cleaned just in case and after he got done, he fell onto his bed on his back while he had a arm over his head and was lost in thought on a lot of things.

' _Glob… can't believe the things that happen. First, I failed to win Phoebe's heart and then I had to watch DJ take… Phoebe's virginity. Granted I fully understand the tiers and lost my… virginity with Phoebe but… not the way that I hoped. Jake really should've taught me the tiers a lot earlier. Now I'm like partners with DJ even though he gave some good points to how I was treated. I did say I won't abandon Phoebe in case she needs my help but considering things… I don't think I can find love again. Maybe I should quit on the romance biz because it's not doing anything good to me.'_

Though while it would be hard to tell if Finn would really give up on love, one thing was certain as the scene fades to black… nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

**(End of chapter one, not sure when chapter 2 will appear, and again, was originally a Lemon time with everyone else chapter, but now spiraled into its own series… possibly… either way see you all later.)**


	2. Manning Up and First Dates

**The scene opened up to show TME and Atomsk in various positions, one with Atomsk sitting on a throne and TME was bowing to him.**

" **Milord, the flamers and reviewers for the story are coming along swimmingly, we have people both loving and hating this story, hopefully this chapter will go the same route." TME said in a faux regal tone towards Atomsk.**

**Atomsk chuckled.**

" **Excellent TME. I say this is possibly the best unexpected story we've created."**

" **Hmmm I don't know Milord, haven't we made the best worse story that people don't like with Payback time with Finn?" TME said while he smirks at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk raised an eyebrow.**

" **Don't forget Raging Fire. Although there were harsh flamers for… LLP." He said with a smirk.**

" **Indeed, we should really work on them if we have the chance if we don't get distracted with other stories." TME said while he stands fully after a moment.**

**Atomsk chuckles.**

" **No kidding. Given our track record of new stuff and paid commissions."**

" **Indeed Milord, now before we get too off track, mind talking to the dear readers and give them some info on what happened last time and we can get into this story?" TME said while he held a hand towards the readers.**

**Atomsk nods his head before looking at the readers.**

" **My fellow readers and country men and ladies, hope you all enjoy reading the first chap of Corrupted Fire. Last chap Phoebe and Don John made a deal which resulted Finn witnessing Phoebe losing her virginity along with Finn seeing a different side of his ex. But at least he understood the concept of tier 15 before doing the deed with Phoebe after said hero making a partnership deal with Don John after Finn realized some things which is like the plot of Payback time so who knows what Don John has in store."**

" **Indeed, however do not be fooled, Finn here won't physically force many ladies… well maybe those who deserve it like Bandit Princess and the like but all in all Finn is more or less the same hero, just becoming more street smart so to speak, he will still aid average citizens but Royals who can defend themselves… well they would have to repay Finn for the help from now on more or less." TME said while he explained more on how the story will go.**

" **Indeed, some may not like that side of Finn but maybe… could get a potential ally thanks to his new… skills." Atomsk said with a smirk.**

" **Indeed, Don John maybe, but for now those two may just use one another for their own gain so Finn could gain real allies out of say… Me-Mow?, remind me is she in prison at this time since the Red throne incident just happened?" TME said when he looks at Atomsk for a reminder on if Me-Mow was in prison or not yet.**

" **No she would likely still be a bounty hunter since Finn, Jake and BMO haven't done their game yet which is in season 7 of the timeline while the Red Throne was in season 5." Atomsk said.**

" **Nice so she can be a possible romance hehe, anyway considering you were the one who had the idea for the story, got an idea on how the plot will go more or less since this is now a full on story instead of a one shot?" TME said while he sounded curious.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful.**

" **Well perhaps DJ (Don John) could go to where Finn lives and train him but why say it when we can show it?" He said with a smirk.**

**This caused TME to smirk before he bowed to the readers.**

" **And there you have it dear readers, seems we can't say more and let the story speak for us, Atomsk and I will see you next time so enjoy the story…" TME said before the scene went to Finn's treefort a day after The Red Throne incident.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn's room/ Finn**

Finn at this time was laying on his bed while he had a arm over his eyes… he was still processing just what happened with Don John and Phoebe and then Finn's fun with Phoebe to learn tier 15… honestly he knew it was his fault somewhat for the whole capture thing but he was still processing that Phoebe agreed to Don John's bet to mess with Finn… Finn decided to stay away from the Fire Kingdom for a while unless an emergency summons was sent to him in case his help was needed.

' _I still can't believe this happened. Now I need to watch out for Don John just in case. Why did I donk things up?'_ Finn thought as he remember his past actions regarding his ex.

' _If I didn't have that dumb dream and listen to Jake's… advice, Phoebe and I would still have a chance. And if I wasn't so focused on trying to win her back, then that deal she made with DJ wouldn't have happened. But it did and I lost that chance to be her first guy. Then again, I wouldn't know what to do since Jake didn't tell me the tiers. He may still be my brother but this was partially his fault.'_

Though as Finn was stewing in his thoughts, he heard knocking from the front door for some reason… Jake wouldn't knock… could it be Don John?

This caused Finn to get up from his bed after a moment and he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before he gets to his feet and he went to the front door after he made sure he was dressed besides his hat and when he opened the front door after climbing all the way down while he heard a few more knocks, he opened the door and did indeed see Don John and he was smirking at Finn.

"Hello human, nice day today right?" Don John said to break the ice when there was a bit of tension in the air.

Finn blinked before narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Don John… A bit surprised you're here."

"What?, and miss out on teaching you how the world really works so you won't be used?, I meant what I said human… I would use you for work and in exchange you would learn things from me, simple as that, but if you want to be a naive kid for the rest of your life and let others walk all over you, I can leave and you won't see me again unless you go to the fire kingdom years from now and see me on the throne." DJ said while he grins at Finn.

Finn glares a bit after hearing that.

"Just get inside."

Don John just shrugged before he casts a flame shield on himself so he wouldn't burn the Treefort down and entered the home while Finn was left behind for a moment to have a thought about Don John and what not.

' _Really hope I don't regret this deal.'_ Finn thought as he also remembered Phoebe's warning before going back inside.

When he went inside he saw DJ sitting on Finn's couch and he was humming a bit to himself since he had to wait for Finn to follow him.

Finn got a bit close.

"So… what will you be teaching me today?" He said.

"Hmmm… depends, I have three options for you to pick from for now and you can only pick one for today… first can be magical training if you are interested and can give you a free pass into Wizard City because of that… next is more about lessons on how to not be used… and finally… hehe, well this one is more like getting what you are long overdue from that Candy Princess of yours if you know what I mean." DJ said while he smirks at Finn.

Finn lightly blushes a bit even when he knew what DJ meant though frowns when Bubblegum was mentioned.

"What would you suggest?"

"Simple, this would technically be the easiest one or hardest option to get down and we could have some lessons on knowledge magical or life lessons in a few hours… but only if you can go through with this… can you?, even if I give many words and reasons for you to go through with this you would still consider her a friend yes?, would you go through with this whole reward thing from them or will it be just with princesses you don't normally hang out with?" Don John said while he had a serious look on his face when he looked Finn in the eyes to see any kind of resolve in them to actually wise up.

Finn was quiet.

"The only thing I want is to not be used by anyone."

Don John chuckles and smirks at Finn.

"Well don't worry, aside from the occasional payback for my services you won't be used by anyone besides me for the occasional job, I mean sure you could pay with gold but why would I need it when I can use my magic to easily earn more?, its like you and your dungeon diving, you get plenty of gold, so much so that it overflows into your entryway… guess that helps with thieves, they can just take as much as they can carry and doubt it would matter much to you huh?... Anyway I'm getting off topic, point is as long as you do a few jobs for me that I may request you to do like say gather items for me or fight someone to teach them a lesson, not killing mind you, no real reason to do so in my line of work since I need the publicity… still should be a simple trade when you can learn how to make any lady or princess in this case give you a good time, but possibly get some real romance as well since you won't have to worry about breakups because YOU are the one using your head, who knows you could be like a sponge and after a few lessons you won't need my help anymore but until then… mind giving me some details about this Princess Bubblegum so I can tailor make a way for you to get her to the bedroom?... consider this first lesson a freebie since she has been building up quite a bit of debt with you." DJ said while he grins at Finn…. Though one thing did eat at Finn… why was DJ doing this when the last time he saw the wizard, he was acting like a bad guy yet he pretends like it never happened?... was it Wizard Madness?

Finn narrows his eyes.

"Before I tell you, what is your deal? First you were acting like the bad when you helped Phoebe's dad and then later, you acted like nothing happened while you're 'helping' me. Do you have Wizard Madness?"

DJ chuckles while he gets to his feet and walked towards Finn.

"Simple human, the only reason I'm doing this is a main thing that all Wizard's share…. Curiosity, I'm curious on how you will do from here on out with the proper guidance so you are not made the fool of the world… as for why I'm not acting like I was earlier, remember that before her highness took power, many Flame people were more evil than anything, you could say its a habit that is too ingrained to forget entirely, I mean let me give an example, if you gave up being a hero sometime in the future but see someone in trouble yet you have not fought for a long time, would you aid them or would you ignore them?, I'll get to the main reason but this is leading up to try and lead you onto why I'm aiding you instead of acting like an enemy." DJ said while he smirks at Finn.

Finn blinked at the question but somehow it made him remember Ooo's former hero, Billy, he gave up as a hero and was very old.

The human now wonder if he would end up like Billy despite the fact that Finn help wake Billy up about saving people.

Finn then looks at DJ.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"Good, its simple really, like I said, curiosity is a driving factor and there is another thing, my alignment, I'm more Neutral then evil even if I did act the part, true I did poison her highness but it wasn't to kill her, and yeah I did want to marry her but I got the next best thing thanks to some great timing, and got a shot at being her highnesses suitor a few years from now, she would have to marry someone sooner or later in order to stay as Queen after all… and have an heir to the throne as well, in a way, things seem to be working out for me somewhat and I'm wanting to see how it plays out more or less… amusement if you want to low ball things… I'm not a good guy, that much I can tell you but I'm not pure evil, I freed you from the jail cell so you wouldn't be killed, you let me in and I didn't try and attack you… I can go on more but I have one key thing that trumps all…. Your knack for turning enemies into allies more or less, think of it like that in this situation… I mean haven't you always wondered why some enemies or people who don't like you normally come around to be friends?... well I'm not saying I would be a friend now given what I did do but more like… an opportunity providor if you take the chance with me and my help…" DJ said before he shrugged.

"Still if you want the shortest explanation possible…. Raw curiosity… I mean deep down you must be curious on how this will go yes?... I mean sure… you could kick me out and go back to doing the normal heroic thing but I'm sure you are tired of it since most of the time you don't get rewarded properly for those efforts…. Again it is your choice on if I stay or go, but know that once I leave, I won't be bothering you again." DJ said while he grins at Finn when he waits for a response to all that.

Finn was again quiet but he knew DJ was right and unfortunately for the human, part of him wants to see how it goes from here.

"You can stay." He said.

"Great!, now about that info on the princess so I can make a way for you to get in bed with her." DJ said while he rubbed his hands together at the fun time he would have with mind fucking the princess while Finn did the actual fucking.

Finn blushes after hearing this before he told DJ everything about Bubblegum that he knows.

After all that was said, DJ smirks while the scene went to much later with Marceline messing with Bubblegum in her lab and nearly caused an explosion… well did caused a small one but not life threatening.

"Oh I cannot believe you startled me like that… I had a sign on the door for a reason Marceline." Bubblegum said while she had to pull off bits of burnt gum from her body and dropped it into a nearby trashcan and molds her body so the holes would vanish.

Marceline chuckled.

"Come on Bonnie, I think you and I both know that signs won't work on me." She said with a smirk.

"Well how about me pulling off a burnt arm next time, maybe that would get your attention to look at signs more." Bubblegum said while she gave Marceline a half lidded look… though before she and Marceline could continue the talk, knocking was heard and Peppermint Butler's voice was heard.

"Milady are you alright?, I rushed here when I heard shaking… Finn and this guy named Don John came here but are waiting in the throne room since I told them to wait there." Peppermint Butler said while he sounded concerned.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked after hearing that as they wonder why Finn was here and who Don John was.

"Did Finn say why he and this… Don John person are here for?" Bubblegum said.

"Well, not exactly aside from Finn saying he was… getting what he is owed or something like that, he didn't give much details aside from that." Peppermint Butler said while he was not aware of Marceline in the room thanks to the closed door blocking his sight.

Marceline and Bubblegum blink in confusion after hearing that.

"I see… well tell Finn and… Don John that I'll be there in a moment."

"Very well Milady, I will let them know." Peppermint Butler said before he rushed off and his fading footsteps were heard before nothing else was heard.

Marceline floats towards Bubblegum.

"Wonder what Pep meant about Finn getting what he's owed?"

"No clue, give me a second to get changed and I'll meet you at the throne room, might as well say hello to Finn and this Don John guy and you could see if this Don John guy's is dangerous or not… you are a good judge of character sometimes… actions though…" Bubblegum said while she gave Marceline a half lidded look before she left the room after she points at the trash can which had bits of Bubblegum's burned bits inside of it as a prime example of bad actions.

Marceline rolls her eyes before she exits the room and starts heading for the throne room and get a better look at Don John.

When she got there, she saw Finn drinking from a cup that Peppermint butler made and he thanked the butler for the tea.

"Thanks for the tea pep, sweet as always… pun intended hehe." Finn said while he grins at Pep after chuckling at his own joke while Don John was nearby while he had a flame shield spell cast on him and Marceline recognized that and the fact he was a flame person… and a Wizard from the feeling she got that felt similar to beings like Ash and a few other Wizard's she knew, she was invisible for a moment so she could get a good look at this Don John guy and was surprised by these facts.

"Thank you Finn and you sure you want nothing Mr. Don John?" Peppermint said.

"Hmmm…. Well maybe some red apples for our uninvited guest here, seems the Vampire Queen is here it seems." Don John said while he looked right where Marceline was which did spook her not from him sensing her, but him looking at her right in the eyes without missing her gaze like she was visible to him while Finn and Peppermint Butler looked shocked and looked at Don John before they look at where he was looking and saw nothing for a moment.

"Marcy? Are you here?" Finn said before a second later Marceline became visible.

"Yeah, and what gave me away?" Marceline said with a raised eyebrow at DJ.

"Oh simple, not only do I dabble in Necromancy which helps with sensing where the undead are with a power similar to heat sensing, I felt your power far before we got here so I figured I could be all…. What's the word?... Ah… theatrical… if I'm using it right, anyway I'm Don John the Flame Wizard, or one of them at least, but very well trained compared to the newer ones, and it is an honor to meet a powerful beauty such as yourself, I can see why Finn talks about you sometimes and while he is not well mentioned, Ash…. between you and me the Grand Master Wizard is considering turning him into a toad or something since he makes us all look bad." DJ said while he bowed to Marceline and stands to smile at her… he seemed friendly enough but the vibe from DJ didn't seem all that good… but not evil…

Marceline had a cautious look on DJ before clearing her throat.

"Yeah well that donk will get what's coming to him." She said before looking at Finn.

"So Finn, what's with the surprise visit?"

Finn blinks at that while he passed Peppermint Butler the tea cup after he finished drinking it.

"Well… instead of saying it now and saying it twice when PB gets here, mind if we wait for her?" Finn said while he has a small smile on his face for some reason… like he was in a good mood that Marceline was here.

Marceline blinked a bit before shrugging.

"Alright then." She said.

"Great, how are you doing by the way, been awhile since we last jammed and stuff." Finn said while he broke the ice with this question.

"True that. But I sometimes practice and mostly sleep in and stuff." Marceline said.

"I see so same old Marceline huh?, kinda cool that you never really change from the radical dame that I know." Finn said while he gave Marceline a smile while he had his hands behind his head.

Marceline chuckled.

"Well you never know. So how are you Finn? Everything okay after… you know." She said when she heard about the breakup.

Finn though just grins at Marceline.

"Oh I'm great now, I learned a lot after that happened so guess you can say I'm a better person because of that experience." Finn said while Don John smirks a bit but made sure Marceline didn't noticed and thanks to Bubblegum finally appearing, even if Marceline did, the conversation would go on anyways.

"Hello Finn, sorry if you and your friend had to wait long." Bubblegum said after getting closer.

"Eh no problem PB, Pep here gave me some good tea and all that, and this is Don John to start the introduction, I met him at the Fire Kingdom." Finn said while he points a thumb at Don John who walked over and bowed to Bubblegum.

"It is an honor to meet you your highness, I heard many interesting things about you and how intelligent and resourceful you are, granted I may be a Wizard and you will hear about this soon but I hope you will keep your hatred of Wizards at bay so we can have a civil chat." Don John said mannerfully while he stood back up to look Bubblegum in the face while Finn kept quiet for now.

Bubblegum was thoughtful for a bit.

"Well no trouble has been issued so a civil talk will do."

"Great, do you have a room we can sit in, standing here is fine but I doubt you would want to do that for this entire conversation right?" Don John said while he smiles at Bubblegum.

"Indeed. Follow me please." Bubblegum said.

This caused the group to follow Bubblegum and in no time was in a tea drinking room while the group sat near the fireplace that was there, seems this was a new room that Finn came into.

"Wow, been in a lot of rooms but never here, guess you either remade some rooms or I just never came here before." Finn said while Don John lit the fireplace up for added warmth.

Bubblegum lightly chuckles.

"Bit of both. Some rooms will age greatly so I would decide which room gets a good makeover."

"I see… well nice room that you got remodled or not, perfect for the talk that we can have." Finn said while he sat in a chair…. But comically sank into the cushion and blinks when only his head was seen… guess this seat was made for really big people if the wide seat was anything to go by…. He thought it was a couch after all and had to take a moment to try and pull himself free.

Marceline and Bubblegum chuckled before Marceline help Finn free.

"Sorry Finn, should've warned you about the chair." Bubblegum said.

"N-No problem, guess you have large visitors every now and then." Finn said before he followed Bubblegum to smaller chairs that were comfortable to sit in and just the right size to not sink into.

"Ah… much better… thought that chair would have done me in a moment ago." Finn said while he sweatdrops at what just happened.

Marceline chuckled.

"Death by chair." She said making Bubblegum roll her eyes before looking at the human.

"So Finn, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Finn this time got a serious look on his face.

"Yeah… I will say this won't be all pleasant but you could say its me growing up… simply put PB… I'm tired of being used for free labor and saving people who can more or less protect themselves and not get something from it… there's being naive and then there is just me being an idiot." Finn said while he looks at Bubblegum with a serious look on his face.

Bubblegum and Marceline blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Wait, what? You're not an idiot Finn." Bubblegum said.

"Oh really?... then how many times have I saved you, helped you with anything you wanted, and not get anything out of it?... put simply I don't need gold, I got more than enough from dungeons and if I ever get old I can just make one last adventure to make me set for life pretty easily… no… after I learned some things, I know what I want from here on out that is not gold… I know you are a smart lady, smarter than all of us put together so you can get what I want from you even if romance is no longer an option… learned that the hard way thanks to you and that too old crap and you pretty much forgetting everything after you were made to be my age years ago but then you were put back together again to your normal self and pretty much blocked any kind of romance from there... simply put if you want my help…. You'll need to pay me with tier 15… thanks to some incidents I found out in a rather…. Unlikely way so I know what its like so I'm not an idiot and before you say anything about how we are friends…. How many times have I saved you more than anyone in Ooo yet you never seemed to do more then use me for labor and other things… when have we hung out and it didn't lead to some kind of world saving issue or some kind of adventure that stopped it?" Finn said while he raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was just shocked when she heard that though Marceline frowns.

"Okay hero. If this is a prank, then you need to work on it since I'm not laughing."

Finn just chuckles and looks at Marceline.

"Oh its not Marceline, the same thing goes for you, I won't abandon the citizens of the candy kingdom or any kingdom since they are powerless but let me ask you two this… why am I, the normally powerless human risking my life for those who don't even treat me with respect… PB, you and your inventions or serums caused a lot of trouble and I had to fix it…. Marceline, I saved your ass from Ash and your own dad and got fucking tramatized thanks to that damned amulet I wore… no the joke here is how stupid I was to ever help either of you when you two have powers and abilities that far outclass mine in every shape and form… PB… you are the fucking smartest person in Ooo yet you need my help to fix everything when something doesn't go your way yet you have your own way of fighting… Marceline… can you look me in the eyes and tell me that aside from your own dad and Ash when he gets the drop on you, would you EVER get beaten by anyone?... if either of you can tell me a good counter I'm all ears, but from where I stand all I see is two women who would use me and throw me away… I mean for fucks sake Marceline you pretty much said that you didn't want to hang out with me anymore while I was having a fucking panic attack after I got that amulet removed by your dad…. I had PTSD when I see anything jewel shaped... you say your my friends but lets be real, unless its an absolute last resort you two never need my help until then so this is a flat out ultimatum… either get your asses in gear and train to protect yourselves so I won't be needed, or get ready to give me what I'm long overdued to get… I can romance any lady I want now thanks to some lessons but I won't be used like I have been up till now… if you two are really my friends you will think about this hard…. I mean for Globs sake I'm not even immortal and can't heal like you two can, one wrong move and I'm deader then dead!" Finn said while he placed his face in his hand while he looked royally frustrated and Don John just sat there which starts to click that he was the reason for this.

Though Bubblegum was shocked, Marceline glares at DJ.

"This was your doing wasn't it?"

"Oh not really... all I did was just talk to Finn about how he was easily used by others since its common knowledge that Bubblegum would use Finn for free labor, and Finn being who he was would help anyone at the drop of a hat for no reward most of the time... the rest was just past memories with Finn causing him to realize various things… so yes, it was my doing but only getting the ball rolling so to speak... I mean can you really blame me if Finn acts like this?, or was everything he said a lie and he didn't get tramatized by the amulet of the Nightosphere and helped you?, he never did anything to aid you?... are you saying that you could have done things differently?" Don John said while he smiles at Marceline.

Marceline blinked a bit after hearing this before getting angry.

"I don't know who you are fully, but get out. As for you Finn, if you were traumatized, you should've told me, plus I wasn't serious about what I said about not hanging out with you no more. But it doesn't give you a license to be an ass to Bonnie and me."

Though while DJ just shrugged, Finn grits his teeth and stands up while shadows covered his eyes.

"Fine… then the next time you are in trouble you are on your fucking own… sure Don John isn't the best guy to listen to but he does make a lot of sense about one thing." Finn actually growled out while looking at Marceline with actual hate in his eyes.

"Why the fuck should I ever help you when you don't even get it… time and time again I help you and PB and all I get is either trama which fucking make it hard to talk about when I couldn't even comprehend most of what I saw… as for being an Ass… I think I earned that fucking right with what you just said… you want a good comparison of what I think… you and PB are no better than that fucker ASH since you two use me so much that I'm sick of it… all these memories are not lies!, PB revived the dead not once but twice and I had to be fucking bitten by who knows how many after Science the mouse made this weird juice the second time… I couldn't talk about that fucking amulet because of what you said and thanks to my, at the time fucked up mind, I couldn't tell what was real or not so I just took it at face value… I saved you from Ash and your father and yet I got nothing from that and nearly starved in various lines on the way while you were under the amulets possession and Jake and I had to go through your own memories and you went into my head to get that memory back…. You want to see actual memory proof that none of them were lies...I still have that powder stuff so feel free to enter my head if you want…. But until then… goodbye Abadeer and Bubblegum…. I can tell I'm not wanted here in this kingdom after this so I'll save you the trouble… but come near my place and I'll use everything I know to keep you and Bubblegum away…" Finn said with raw hate in his eyes before he walked out of the room while he looked like he was ready to throttle someone while DJ just stands up and was about ready to leave the room.

Marceline glares daggers at Don John before she charges at the Flame Lord.

"Whoa boy!" DJ said before he used a quick spell to teleport out of the way and glares at Marceline.

"Hey that was uncalled for!, all I did was just talk to the human about being used unfairly and this was just the end result, you want to blame me fine for the start of this fine, but I'm not the one who caused all this crap to pile up for years on end... besides can you really say that Finn doesn't deserve something when powerful women like yourselves need help from dangers that would normally kill him many times over?... honestly if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that being a naive brat is better then lady you are no better than Ash since you would be hindering Finn and how he matures… I won't dodge another attack but you would be proving my point that you are just letting anger and what not cloud your judgement, I maybe Neutral and sometimes evil but how many times has Finn saved this world yet got nothing for it?, not sure about an undead like you since you can just hop dimension but I would rather like to LIVE on this planet thank you very much…. Granted Finn knows I would use him for physical jobs but at this rate I may not be able to request many, but he is using me to learn the ways of the world and that is all." DJ said while he glared at Marceline while he crossed his arms.

Marceline was still angry.

"Get the fuck out of here. And if you compare me to that donk of my ex again… **I will make sure your trip to Death will be unpleasant."** She threatened with a demonic tone.

"Just proving my point…. Fine I'll leave but if an evil guy like me can see how messed up this is, better really think on what Finn said, was all that he said lies because even I was shocked at the things I heard… have a good day your evilness… and highness… you two will need it now that Finn won't help you for free now." Don John said before he exits the room with a stoic look on his face.

Once he was gone, it was just Marceline and Bubblegum.

"Can you believe this?" Marceline said before looking at the Candy Monarch.

Bubblegum was just still stunned before she looks at the ground.

"... yeah… I can…. Can you tell me the look in Finn's eyes was a bluff Marceline because if that was then he just had the best acting face I ever saw." Bubblegum said while she looks at Marceline to tell her if Finn was legit angered and filled with hatred or not.

Marceline was a bit surprised for a bit.

"Well… there were no signs of him lying." She said as she hated to admit it.

"... even if we don't want to admit it, unless we do what Finn says, influenced by this Don John or not, we may not have Finn's help in the future, I hate to admit it but unless we train or something, we maybe in more trouble then we think, and before you say anything on like how easy I maybe for this, remember that I'm the thinking type, I'm think faster than you may realize but Finn's anger won't be quelled by words and I think Finn's anger maybe deeper then we think, I mean was it true he wore your father's amulet?, that thing is filled with Chaotic evil, I'm surprised you didn't check on Finn after that given what you two went through." Bubblegum said while she raised an eyebrow at Marceline.

Marceline rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay, I can admit that he wore it but how was I supposed to know about his issues? He never once mentioned it to me."

"Do you think Finn would have said anything to worry us back then given his mentality at the time?" Bubblegum said when she wondered if Marceline was alright in the head given her wisdom despite her actions and actually wondered if Marceline had issues with Finn back then… after all, Finn, a normally good natured kid at the time wore the amulet of the Nightosphere that the lord of Chaotic evil wore on a daily basis like it was normal… Bubblegum was surprised Finn didn't turn evil after that.

"I don't know. But right now this Don John is making Finn act like an asshole towards us and maybe other people he helped before." Marceline said.

"Er… Marceline, I get that you may not like Don John but you do remember that the conversation was more or less Finn getting… *rewarded* by the fighting capable princesses and others who can fight but can't and need help… while I'm not 100 percent sure, I'm 80% sure most princesses would give Finn a good time then cause issues like we just did, to the rest of Ooo he is Finn the hero and you heard what he said, he would protect powerless people no matter what, Don John aside deep down Finn is still Finn but just…. Different…" Bubblegum said while she looked down when she wondered if Finn was right and she did use him for free labor and stuff… she even remembered how she pretty much pushed Finn away when she was restored to normal after the Lich possessed her and that was pretty much a 180 to the fun that they had.

Marceline crossed her arms.

"Well I prefer the old Finn than this… new version."

"Well unless you have a way to calm Finn down I'm all ears, but right now talking to us right now after what just happened would be asking for trouble, you heard Finn, he actually threatened us and in his current state could do anything, you know Finn knows your weaknesses so rushing like you normally do would be a bad idea." Bubblegum said to try and be the voice of reason here.

"Oh don't worry. I won't be seeing him for a long long time." Marceline said as she was serious.

Bubblegum gave Marceline a half lidded look.

"Marceline, we both know given your history with Simon and what not with the crown using him you won't stay away for long with this Don John guy messing with Finn and the *Advice* he is giving Finn, I would give a week tops before you try and patch things up with Finn after he calms down… now if you'll excuse me I need to head to my lab, my mood has been brought down and I need something to do to help raise it." Bubblegum said before she exits the room while she felt a headache coming on and would get some aspirin as well before her lab.

Marceline though scoffed before she decides to head to her cave.

' _Please Bonnie. I can hold a grudge. No way I'll be fixing this with Finn so screw him. I don't need him for anything.'_

Though if Marceline could keep that Grudge or not, it would only be a matter of time if she did last a week or not, right now however the scene went to Finn while he was punching a nearby wall at the gate of the Candy Kingdom a few times while some Banana guards looked worried at how… angered Finn looked while Don John shook his head at how things went, honestly this was messier then he thought, he didn't expect Marceline to be here per say and could have been on her way out or something.

"I understand that you're pissed kid but punching the wall won't solve things." DJ said.

Finn though grits his teeth and growled at the ground while he looks at his fist.

"I know that!, but after everything that was said I can't just forget this!, I mean for fucks sake I came here originally for just a talk and this all spiraled out of control because of Marceline and Bubblegum pretending that everything was just a joke!... to them I'm still nothing more then a fucking kid!" Finn said while he punched the wall one more time and starts to walk away from the Candy Kingdom gates.

DJ followed after Finn.

"Eh give some time. Sooner or later they'll beg you for forgiveness."

Finn was silent for a second while he keeps on walking.

"Maybe, but I'm not helping them anymore unless they make it worth my while, I meant what I said and I'm sure as the Nightosphere is Chaotic that I'm not budging on that, not even what you did with Phoebe in the Fire Kingdom pissed me off this much and that is saying something!" Finn said while he keeps on walking towards his home.

DJ smirked a bit after hearing that.

"Good to know, but I think that the Candy Monarch will cave in quickly. The Vampire Queen… either or few weeks… or month given her grudge."

"Doesn't matter how long to me anymore for either, if they don't even see what they did, they might as well be just strangers to me and won't get any luck with easy ways out, other princesses might or other ladies but for them, they will have to work for my forgiveness." Finn said before he looks at Don John.

"I'll see you later, send me a message first before you come by my place so I can get things set up for future lessons… oh and just so I was paying attention, you did say the first one was a freebie so no jobs for me yet… just remember that no evil stuff for me for any requests…. Anyway I'll see you later DJ." Finn said while he gave Don John a quick nickname and walked away from Don John while Don John had an amused look on his face.

"Hehe, seems the kid is already warming up to me. Only a matter of time." DJ said as he walked to a different direction while thinking about what to teach Finn later.

Though DJ did thought of things on how to court Phoebe when the time for the suitor selection comes… and learning Phoebe's name just now did make his day, granted Finn may not realize he told Don John that but Finn right now could probably care less at the moment.

A few days pass after that with DJ not showing up for awhile and a few things happened between those days, first off Finn paid a messenger Banana guard to pass out various papers to all the princesses of Ooo that could fight in that if they needed help, they would have to reward Finn for it, he wouldn't abandon citizens if he was near the kingdom in question, but the combative princess would have to protect herself from now on, Finn didn't give too many details on what the reward meant but this did cause many to question Finn and ironically one of his notes were dropped on the ground while a figure was passing by and picked it up, the figure was tall, wore some kind of cowboyish like outfit with a trench coat and what not and when the figure looks at the paper, they smirk and a female voice was heard.

"Huh… looks like that human is wiseing up, though to see if this is legit or not, might as well pay a visit." The female said before she pockets the paper and starts heading towards the Grasslands.

Ironically enough, the messenger passed by Marceline's cave as well and a note was blown by a gust of wind and it flew into the cave, thanks to the wind it was blown pretty far but smacked into Marceline's window and while Marceline was in her home, she saw that something was blocking her window a bit and couldn't make out what it was.

Marceline goes outside her house and grabs the paper from the window to see what it was.

Though she immediately frowned after reading it and realized that this was Finn's work.

"Well congrats weenie, you're now officially a donk." She said before she crumbles up the paper and tosses it to a nearby puddle.

Another note was also sent to the Fire Kingdom and with a guard getting a fireproof version of the note, the Flame Guard brought it to the throne room where Phoebe was sitting and she was petting Jake 2 on the head.

"Milady, a note was sent here and its from that Finn the human guy, not for you per say but for all princesses and for those combat capable it seems." The Guard said after he bowed to Phoebe and she was passed the note.

Phoebe was confused before she picks it up and looks at the note.

She was surprised it was indeed from Finn and it was a note to all female Royals that if they, the powerful rulers who can actually fight, need Finn's help, they need to reward him for the trouble, helping non combatants like citizens is fine for free but for personal safety, a reward will be needed.

Phoebe couldn't believe this though she figured Don John had something to do with this. However, despite everything, the young Flame Queen will need his help… no matter what.

She then looks at the guard.

"Guard. Pass this message to Finn and tell him that in case of any danger that threatens my kingdom, I will personally reward him for his aid."

The Guard blinks at that and salutes.

"Very well your highness, I will leave shortly." The guard said before he ran off which left Phoebe to her thoughts.

' _Oh Finn… I really hope you know what you're doing. Damn you Don John.'_ Phoebe thought but somehow… she hasn't forgotten the things DJ did to her.

That caused her to heat up a bit before she stands up and looks at a few guards.

"I'll be heading to my room so no one disturb me." Phoebe said before she starts walking away and Jake 2 followed her while his tail wagged when he could tell where this was going.

The guards wondered about that but shrugged as they did their usual routine.

This resulted in Phoebe having no real issues when she walked to her room while the memory of what Don John did and what Finn did after filled her head, thanks to that Phoebe was more worked up then ever while she walked to her room and after having her guards at the door dismissed for now since she would be with Jake 2, she walked in and after Jake 2 entered, she closed the door and made sure it was locked before she looks at Jake 2.

"So Jake 2… ready?" Phoebe said while she looks at the flame wolf who sticks by her nowadays.

Jake 2 panted as his tail wagged excitedly.

Phoebe smiles a bit before she starts to strip from her armor and in no time was in the nude after she removed her inner clothing that made the armor comfortable and smiles at Jake 2 while he eyed her form.

Jake 2 felt more excited before his dick was already erect as he loved looking at his Queen's body.

Meanwhile while Phoebe was about to start her fun with Jake 2, CB was with the many Fire wolves and was playing with some of them, mainly the pups and was holding one with a smile on his face when this Flame wolf was newly birthed, Jake 3, the son of Jake 2 and Jake 3 had a happy look while he continues to play with CB and the rest of his family.

Meanwhile back with Phoebe…

She had Jake 2 get on the bed and after Jake 2 did that, she had him lay on his back and his cock was angled high into the air for Phoebe to pleasure in any way she wanted while Jake 2 stayed still.

"Good boy." Phoebe said before she had her hands grab Jake 2's cock and starts stroking it.

That caused Jake 2's legs to twitch a bit but he managed to stop his legs and just lets Phoebe work her magic while Jake 2 pants from the pleasure.

Phoebe keeps up her actions before she starts licking the flame wolf's dick.

Jake 2 pants more while a little pre starts to leak from the tip of Jake 2's cock and his tail wagged a bit when he couldn't help but feel happy about this.

Phoebe smiles as she licks more of Jake 2''s cock before a moment later, Phoebe opens her mouth and starts to swallow it.

Jake 2 pants more from the feeling and could feel his orgasm approaching after some time passes and Phoebe could feel Jake 2's cock throbbing as time went on.

That caused Phoebe to double her efforts as she sucks Jake 2's dick as much as she can.

This caused Jake 2 to howl lightly when he came hard in Phoebe's mouth and his balls clinched hard with each shot.

Phoebe gagged a bit before she starts swallowing Jake 2's load as much as she can while waiting for him to ride out his orgasm.

This took 15 seconds for Jake 2 to ride out his orgasm before he tapped off with a growl and pants for breath while he relaxed on the bed.

Phoebe took this moment to swallow the rest of Jake 2's cum before using her mouth to clean his dick.

This caused Jake 2 to pant again while his cock got erect again thanks to Phoebe's actions.

Phoebe finally takes her mouth off of Jake 2's cock after making sure that it was clean.

"Perfect. Hope you're not tired now." She said with a smirk.

This caused Jake 2 to roll to his paws and his tail wagged while he licks at Phoebe's clean cheek a few times to show he was good to go more.

Phoebe smiles before she gets on her hands and knees and wiggles her ass ar the flame wolf.

This caused Jake 2 to pant before he approached Phoebe and after licking at her ass and pussy a few times, he mounts her and after a few pokes, pushed his cock into her folds and starts to hump away like a Flame wolf in heat.

"Oh fuck!" Phoebe groans before enjoying the pleasure as she feels Jake 2's cock going in and out of her pussy.

Jake 2 had the time of his life fucking Phoebe and thanks to his earlier orgasm, he was lasting quite awhile while his dickhead barraged her cervix again and again as time went on.

Phoebe groans and moans a few times before her face starts to look very pleased.

"T-That's right Jake 2. Keep fucking me!" She groans.

Jake 2 had no issue following that order while he made sure to licked at Phoebe's neck every now and then while his balls slapped against Phoebe's body every now and then and could feel Jake 2's knot slowly grow as time went on.

Phoebe was moaning loudly as her face started to look fucked up as her toes curled on the bed.

This went on for a bit while Jake 2 could feel his orgasm approaching and fucked Phoebe harder to try and get his knot in her.

Phoebe continues to moan as she feels her orgasm getting closer as Phoebe thrust her hips to meet Jake 2's thrusts.

This caused Jake 2 to make one good thrust and gets his knot in Phoebe before the Fire wolf howls when he starts to unload in Phoebe's womb.

Phoebe moans loudly with ecstasy as her pussy tightens around Jake 2's cock before climaxing hard on it.

This resulted in Jake 2 riding out his orgasm before he tapped off with a growl and pants on Phoebe while his cock was locked inside of her.

Phoebe grunts before tapping off after 15 seconds or so passes.

Though like the new norm for her, Jake 2 just relaxed on her body before the duo fell to the side and Jake 2 starts to fall asleep while he was stuck inside of Phoebe.

Phoebe blinked a bit before chuckles.

"Guess he must've had some fun earlier with one of the female flame wolves." She said as she wasn't bothered by that before she tries to rest.

Thankfully thanks to how fluffy Jake 2 was, she was pretty comfortable and the scene went to an hour later at the treefort with Finn playing a few games on BMO to pass the time and relax while unaware of an unexpected guest about to show.

Finn was very focused as he was playing "Compy's Castle". He managed to beat two bosses, but that last one was gonna be a challenge.

Though as he was making headway, he and the final boss were at the last leg of their life and like in some dramatic western both Finn and the final boss were staring at one another while waiting for the other to slip up and Finn was so concentrated that when he heard knocking on the door, he pressed a button by accident and in no time Finn's character jumped by accident and the boss hit Finn which KOed his character on BMO's screen and he got a game over as a result…. And so damn close as well!

"Glob damn it! I was this close!" Finn said as he was frustrated.

He then got up after passed BMO the remote controller, and went to the front door to see who it was who interrupted him, he wouldn't get pissed since he knew it was probably an accident and couldn't blame anyone for his mess up… though if the guest was rude… another story altogether…

When Finn opened the door, he was confused to see some kind of cat humanoid in some kind of western/bounty hunter outfit.

"Uhhh… hello?... can I help you?" Finn said when he didn't recognize the figure though they seemed familiar to him.

The cat humanoid smirk.

"Hello Finn." The cat humanoid said with a female voice.

Finn just raised an eyebrow and he blinks at the stranger.

"Er… sorry?, do I know you?" Finn said when he had a feeling this person didn't come here just to talk since not many have this kind of air about them.

The cat humanoid chuckled.

"Wow, you don't remember me? That hurts. But I'll give you a hint… Wildberry Princess."

That caused Finn to blink and would have wondered why this cat humanoid would say that but… he got a shocked look on his face when recognized who the person was, cat humanoid, fur pattern, wildberry princess…

"M-Me-Mow?" was all Finn said when he looked at the much larger cat humanoid… well not larger then him per say but when she could fit in the palm of his hand, he was just stumped at how large she got and could stand at equal height to him… well maybe an inch shorter but the hat made her look more imposing.

"Ding ding, give this guy a cookie." The cat figure, now revealed as Me-Mow, said with a grin.

This caused Finn to jump back from her and he pulled a sword from the treasure pile and got in a guarded stance.

"Are you here for revenge?, because I won't go down without a fight!" Finn said while he remembered the last time he saw Me-Mow, didn't end well.

Me-Mow rolled her eyes.

"Oh calm down you baby. I'm not here to kill you. I came to see if you were legit from these fliers I saw." She said before pulling out the flier for Finn to see.

Finn blinks at that before he saw the flier.

"Really?, thats all?" Finn said when he wondered if Me-Mow really came all the way here for just that.

Me-Mow rolls her eyes.

"Uh yeah. I wouldn't have come here if I had a reason."

Finn blinks at that again before he placed his sword in the treasure pile.

"W-Well… if that really is all, guess you know, so you leaving or you staying for a bit?" Finn said when he wondered if Me-Mow was going to stay a bit or not.

"Trying to get rid of me already? Do you do that to all your guests?" Me-Mow said with a smirk.

Finn got a half lidded look on his face.

"No, just those who had bad experiences with me in the past and while many do become friends… well not many fell down cliffs and what not, can't exactly blame me for that since like I saw you fell down a cliff after Jake and I kicked your buns years ago, not many would be pretty friendly to either of us if that happened with others… how did you get so big though?, you fall into some kind of magic pond that grew you to that size?, Jake told me that he rolled around in a magic mud puddle to get his powers." Finn said while he wondered why Me-Mow wasn't angry to see him after all that.

Me-Mow raised an eyebrow.

" I know a spell that can change my size which is helpful for assassination. Then again, I don't do that since after meeting you two, the Guild kicked me out so I'm a bounty hunter."

"Oh… well… not sure if I should feel bad or not… though I do have to ask how come you didn't use that size changing spell to turn into a giant or something when you were found out?, could have possibly squished Wildberry princess or something." Finn said while he turned to walk into the house while he left the door open for Me-Mow to enter if she wanted to do so.

Me-Mow blinked a bit before she enters the treefort and looks around.

"Nice place." She said before looking at the pile of treasure.

"Damn that's a lot of gold."

Finn, after he climbed up the ladder to his home shrugged while he looks at Me-Mow.

"Well after getting a treasury installed recently this is just a small amount of gold that I have, if you want in case you want to call it even, take as much gold from the entryway as you want, I can get more easily with a few dungeons I know of, one has this place where if you go through it right you can get respawning loot and its legit stuff, it was on this dungeon train that looped for some reason." Finn said while he explained why he wasn't bothered if people wanted to take the gold from the entryway. **(Considering the age difference between here and canon AT, and other factors, Finn and Jake could have found the dungeon train a bit earlier than intended.)**

Me-Mow perked up after hearing that.

"Hmmm… perhaps later. Right now, I like to know what made you grow a pair when you did the fliers." She said.

Finn this time looked really confused when he heard that.

"Ok… why do you want to know that?, sure its strange but couldn't you just think I'm wising up?" Finn said while he saw Me-Mow climb the ladder and Finn went to the kitchen to make a bite to eat and gestured for Me-Mow to follow if she wanted a meal.

"I can, but I want to hear it from you. That so bad?" Me-Mow said after following Finn to the kitchen.

Finn sighs before he looks at Me-Mow after he placed some food things on the counter.

"Fine, but I'm not answering anything about Marceline and Bubblegum, I told them about me wanting to be rewarded if I need to protect them and lets just say that did not go well… and lets leave it at that and all I can say is I'm questioning if they were really my friends or not for various reasons." Finn said while he gave Me-Mow a surprising look that showed if she tried to ask questions about those two, she would regret it no matter what and Finn looked a bit… hate filled as well at the mention of the two princesses before he went to fiddle something up for the duo to eat.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised at the attitude but decided not to push forward.

"Okay… I won't ask about them."

"Good… anyway aside from… those two… guess you could say if you want to hear from the beginning is…" Finn said before he explained everything that happened during the Red throne incident, from Don John's bet with Phoebe, to Finn learning tier 15, all the way up till now.

"...And here we are, with me making a meal for the two of us, makes me wonder if I went insane or something." Finn said when he moved to place a plate with a tasty tuna sandwich on the table while Finn had a similar one of his own on the other end and he sat down to get ready to eat it.

Me-Mow was shocked after hearing the story.

"W-Well… don't know about that but… it's a bit nuts that you're working with this Don John guy after he took your ex's virginity." She said before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Why do you think I questioned my sanity?, only reason I even agreed to work with Don John about this is because he made a lot of points and I just don't want to be a naive idiot!... I mean for fucks sake after what I went through with Marceline and Bubblegum, I was treated like enemy number 1 for just trying to smarten up the way I do heroics… I mean what use is gold to me when I can just get more like that?" Finn said while he snapped his fingers to show how easy that was.

Me-Mow ws thoughtful.

"Not sure how to answer that but I can agree that they owe you a lot more than that much loot."

"Oh believe me, I didn't even get loot from either of them, with PB it was either kisses on the cheek or phrase and with Marceline we just hang out and thats it, I mean I get friendship and all that but seriously… where did I go wrong?... listening to Jake just caused me to not know what tier 15 was until recently, most of my hero carrier was being used as a free errand boy by Bubblegum, and I had many traumatic experiences thanks to Marceline and her dad… I'm surprised I didn't go full on villain yet with all this crap." Finn said while he ate his sandwich with a bit of force.

Me-Mow blinked before she chuckled.

"Sorry. I just have trouble seeing you as the bad guy. Maybe a mercenary or a bounty hunter like me. Although some women will like the bad boy look so who knows." She said as she ate more of her sandwich.

"Hehe, that some kind of flirt or something?, considering how friendly you seem to be and with how we're not fighting I was wondering if you were interested in other things besides the flier." Finn said to see if he could mess with Me-Mow a bit.

Me-Mow blinked.

"Whatever do you mean?" She said with a smirk.

Finn finished his meal and shrugged when he went to get some drinks.

"Well considering my odd knack in making enemies allies or friends sometimes, why not try and use that to turn a possible former enemy into a good ally, friend, or possibly more, granted would have to get to know this former assassin but unlike a certain princess duo, she seems pretty honest about what she wants so I can at least know she won't trick me since as far as I know we are not enemies." Finn said while he spoke about Me-Mow in a round about way.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised after hearing this before chuckling.

"Wow, if you want to try that logic then maybe we should… test it out." She said with a small grin on her face.

Finn blushed a bit though he didn't back down from a challenge.

"Alright… Me-Mow, if you want, want to go out on a date to see if we click?, as you can tell cash is not an issue so we can go where you want… though if we go anywhere near the Candy Kingdom, lets try and keep that visit short for obvious reasons." Finn said while he cringed at the thought of a certain duo bothering him and possibly Me-Mow if they go anywhere near the Candy Kingdom.

"Eh, don't worry. That kingdom is too sweet for my taste. We can go elsewhere that's far from there." Me-Mow said.

"Works for me, got a place in mind or want to start small and try a thing at the breakfast kingdom for some pretty good eats there on the day you pick?" Finn said while he grins at Me-Mow a bit at the good news of not going to the Candy Kingdom.

"Hmmm, don't mind going there. They do have some good eats." Me-Mow said with a smirk.

"Great, though I do have to ask, and while I may need a new outfit change, you got other outfits or is the gear you have the only one?, not saying anything bad, just looks… hot to wear… not in the looks way but the fur may make it uncomfortable, if you want I can give you some gold and you can go clothes shopping or something, may do the same myself later." Finn said while he looks at his normal clothing… comfortable but was getting stale to him.

Me-Mow blinked before chuckling.

"Well how about we shop together. If you're good, I may even… model some clothes in front of you." She said with a tease.

Finn blushed at that before scratching his cheek.

"R-Right… would be fun to see." Finn said though before he or Me-Mow could say much else, Finn and Me-Mow heard the front door opened and Finn frowns a bit when he heard Jake's voice.

"Finn, bro, I came to visit, you here?" Jake said while Finn gets up from his chair and went to greet Jake which left Me-Mow alone with her thoughts.

' _Hmmm, call me crazy but I'm starting to like this side of Finn. Not there yet with romance but stranger things can happen.'_

Though Me-Mow was curious on how things would go with the talk if she appeared and went to see Jake moving to sit on the couch while Finn sat near him and Jake wanted to start things off nice though Finn just beats Jake to the punch.

"Alright Jake, nice to see you but if you are here about that note thing, I am serious about it." Finn said while he was still sour about the lack of tier 15 teaching.

Jake was not liking Finn's attitude.

"Okay, yes I did want to talk to you about this note thing. And if you're serious then my question is… why?"

"Simple, remember when I went to the fire Kingdom after Jake 2 and Flame Princess crashed through our wall and I went to help her solo?" Finn said while he sounded like he was leading this with a number of questions to Jake.

"Uh yeah. Were you able to stop… what did Flame Princess needed again?" Jake said.

"A takeover… lets just say it didn't end like I would hope yet at the same time Flame Princess is still in power." Finn cryptically said in a confusing way.

Jake was confused.

"If the mission failed then how is FP still in power?"

"You want the full story… alright…. Just know you may not like it…" Finn said before he starts explain everything again from the top and this time Finn didn't hold anything back while Me-Mow heard everything again, sure she heard about what Don John did and the part with Phoebe, though the part with Marceline and Bubblegum did get her a bit surprised and what not while Jake on the other hand…

Jake gasped as his jaw dropped to the floor…. Literally before it was picked back up.

"Oh Glob! I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Well believe it, Don John pretty much got Phoebe's virgities, I lost mine to her, and thanks to some advice from Don John, which by the way was an agreed on thing on my part without anyone's input since most of the time following advice from a certain someone got me into trouble so a fresh guy to help with things helped open my eyes… and not only that I'm really questioning if PB and Marcy were even friends if Marceline just tried to shrug things off and PB was just quiet through it all." Finn said while he had an angered look on his face.

Jake flinches a bit at the anger.

"B-But Finn, they are our friends. Can't you remember the good things we did?"

"Yeah but I also remembered all the bad things, remember when PB revived the dead not once but twice?, remember when Marceline had to be rescued from her dad and I got traumatized for awhile after I wore that amulet?, remember how little progress I made with romancing PB and when she was my age we hit it off great yet when she became herself again she pretty much shot me down right after with no kind of real excuse!?... tell me Jake if friends did that then I might as well trust my enemies more because at least they are honest about what they want to do to me, I mean for freaking Globs sake use your nose, don't you smell a familiar scent in this place?" Finn said while he held his arms out for a second before the dropped for a moment.

Jake blinked in confusion before he did sniff around and caught a scent.

"Actually now I do. Who else is here Finn?"

"Take a guess with this hint, that scent has something to do with Wildberry Princess and its not Wildberry Princess." Finn said when he used Me-Mow's hint against Jake.

Jake was again confused as he tried to remember the scent before his eyes widened after finally realizing it.

"Me-Mow!" He said before frowning.

"Where are you Me-Mow?!"

This caused Me-Mow to smirk before she exits the kitchen.

"Right here Jake." Me-Mow said which caused Jake to look over though he looked surprised at how large Me-Mow was compared to her past self.

"What the?!... you're bigger now." Jake said with a surprised look.

"Considering how magical you are, are you really shocked?... anyway ignoring Jake here, hey Finn, I'll see you later for our D-A-T-E and what not, need to get ready myself say… in a few hours?" Me-Mow said while she grins at the horrified look on Jake's face.

"WHAT?!... Tell me this isn't true Finn!" Jake said as he prayed to Glob that it was a sick joke.

Though it didn't seem like a joke, because after Finn blushed at the date thing, he looks at Jake.

"Sorry but it is true Jake, I'm taking Me-Mow on a date later, getting food to eat, going clothes shopping for her and myself, and I know one reason why you won't do anything at all to stop this…. You owe me big time for not teaching me tier 15 and I had to learn it in a rather painful way… or do you want me to tell Lady all of this?" Finn said while he glared at Jake a bit.

Jake was shocked that his own brother would threaten him.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Oh really?... well under normal circumstances no… but after what I went through which you heard, do you think I would be in the best of moods that would cause me to hold back?, besides we made friends out of enemies before so what makes Me-Mow so different?, last I checked she poisoned you sure, but you grew to 51 times your size or at least your liver and lived and Me-Mow fell off a cliff after that… nothing else after." Finn questioned while he raised an eyebrow at Jake.

Jake couldn't think of a comeback so he had no choice but to give up.

"Okay… I'll back off. But now I'm gonna need some space." He said before he stretches out of the treefort.

Finn huffed a bit while Me-Mow was still looking on and looked highly amused at what she saw.

"Wow, never thought I see that happening. I would think this was harsh but… it was actually funny."

"Yeah well might as well consider me getting even with Jake here, he will come back from this, I'm just tired of him and others telling me what I can or can't do… so we going on a date in a few hours huh?, going to need to take a shower then before that happens and what not, if you don't have any other clothes you can use the shower here after I'm done so we shouldn't take too long in getting ready." Finn said before he walked away from Me-Mow and climbed up to his room real quick which left Me-Mow alone again.

Me-Mow still have an amused look before having this thought.

' _Oh yeah. Definitely gonna enjoy this date if the Finn keeps taking charge. Wonder how good he is in the sack.'_ She thought before chuckling.

This resulted in the scene going to a few hours later with Finn and Me-Mow fully ready for the date to be and Jake hasn't returned to try anything which was some relief to Finn though he had a feeling he should keep an eye out for his bro while he and Me-Mow were talking about where to go.

"So Me-Mow, I get we may head to the breakfast Kingdom, but for now outfits, got any recommendations?, we could head to Raggedy princess if we want clothing, heard she has been going into the cloth making business lately so could be interesting to stop by at least." Finn said while he worked to fill a magical pouch that he got recently from a dungeon with gold… the kicker it was only the size of a palm yet Finn kept putting more and more gold in and it never seemed to fill more than a full bag kind of look.

Me-Mow was surprised when she noticed before being thoughtful.

"Hmmm, why not? This princess might have made something good for us."

"Alright, we should get going now then, knowing Jake he could be heading to Bubblegum to let her know I'm with you and that could cause issues if we come back, got a place nearby I can bunk at after the date for a few hours so I won't have to deal with Jake and PB for awhile?" Finn said while he looks at Me-Mow after he pockets the magical pouch.

Me-Mow chuckles a bit.

"Kinda bold of you Finn but sure, I'll take you to my place after our date." She said with a tease.

Finn blushed from the tease before he looks away from her.

"N-Not trying to make things weird I can assure you… just don't want to deal with Jake or PB anytime soon." Finn said before he walked out of the door quickly and missed the amused look on Me-Mow's face.

"This is gonna be fun." Me-Mow said as she got so much teasing material to use before following Finn.

This resulted in Finn and Me-Mow walking to Raggedy princess's place… Jake on the other hand was indeed running towards the Candy Kingdom to speak with PB and when he got to the castle, he quickly went to knock on the front door and hoped anyone was there.

It wasn't long before the door opened revealing Peppermint Butler.

"Ah, hello Jake. You need the princess for something?" He said.

"Y-Yeah, is she here, its important, it deals with Finn, heard he had issues here but not sure if PB has any but its important, it deals with Me-Mow!, the assassin I told you about years ago!, she's back and dating Finn it seems out of nowhere!" Jake said while he hoped Peppermint Butler wouldn't give him many issues.

Peppermint Butler was a bit surprised at the news but did frown a bit when Finn was mentioned.

"Follow me. I'll bring you to the princess." He said before motioning Jake to follow him.

Jake hoped this wouldn't end badly and when Jake was brought to PB's waiting room, the one with the fireplace, Peppermint Butler went to get the princess and in no time, PB entered the room and saw a worried Jake sitting on a chair while he twiddled his thumbs.

"Jake? Peppermint Butler told me what happened. Are you okay?" Bubblegum said.

"I-I don't know… granted I did come here to ask for possible advice and maybe help but are you alright?... I… heard what Finn said here and while I don't know this Don John guy, heard he was here with Finn and talked him into all of this… if you want me to leave I can leave but… well… you heard what Pep said and I need help." Jake said while he wondered how PB was feeling.

Bubblegum rubbed her arm.

"I'm not sure if I can help Jake. After hearing the things Finn said to me, I've started to think he's right about me." She said with a slight bummed look.

"What!?, what do you mean?, sure we got in some pretty dank things thanks to you, can't deny that… but you also did a lot of good with us, I mean you helped in many ways, sure Finn could say a lot of bad things, but I'm sure he hasn't forgotten all the good you did for us…" Jake said while he gave Bubblegum a small smile.

Bubblegum though sighs.

"Regardless of that, I don't think I've ever show Finn how much I appreciate for what he's done. I feel like I don't deserve to be called his friend."

"Are you kidding me?, where is the stubborn PB I know?, the one who wouldn't admit Wizards Rule, the one who wouldn't give up when it comes to protecting her people?, are you going to give up because of one bad day with Finn just getting angry for a time which could end pretty soon once he is cooled down?" Jake said to try and cheer up Bubblegum.

Bubblegum sniffled a bit.

"Well… I haven't given up. Just need to wait till I can make things right with Finn."

"Well you got plenty of time PB, besides like I said where is the stubborn princess I know, is your friendship with Finn real or is it not and easy to question with one bad day with Finn?" Jake said to taunt Bubblegum to see if he could get a reaction other then just sniffles.

Bubblegum had a slight narrow look.

"I know what you're doing Jake. But right now I need to focus on showing Finn that I'm still a friend to him." She said with a determined look.

Jake smiles at that since this was a lot better then seeing PB cry.

"Great, still we may have issues thanks to this Don John guy and now Me-Mow, sure we made friends of enemies but you know what I know about Me-Mow and when she appeared she was a human size in height somehow… not sure if it was from a spell or something… either way she may not be a good influence on Finn right now and could be doing who knows what with filling his head with things." Jake said while he looked worried.

Meanwhile…

Finn and Me-Mow were at Raggedy Princesses home and thanks to some talk, Me-Mow was showing off a few outfits to Finn and the princess which made Finn blush from one of those outfits being quite revealing, it was a thin one piece dress that showed a lot of Me-Mow's back but stuck to her body and showed off a lot of curves that the bounty hunter outfit hid, there was even this cowgirl outfit to go with the hat and Me-Mow after a moment to change wore a simple tank top and shorts with the had and Finn blushed more at the sight when he had trouble looking away from her.

Me-Mow chuckles.

"Like what you see Finn?" She said before doing a pose.

That caused Finn to blush while Raggedy princess giggles at the sight.

"Well I think it looks good on her, do you like the color?. I can change it to a different one or make other changes you may want." Raggedy princess said while she giggles again at the blush that Finn had though she did have the question aimed at Me-Mow since it was her outfit so to speak.

Me-Mow was thoughtful for a bit.

"Hmmm, I'll go with this for now." She said.

"Alright, want to try other outfits or is this one good for your purchase?" Raggedy Princess asked while she smiles at Me-Mow.

"Hmmm, let's try a few more." Me-Mow said.

"Great, I have a few styles in mind and plenty of material to use." Raggedy princess said while she smiles as she approached Me-Mow before the scene went back to Bubblegum and Jake with him looking worried at what he just said, the scene pretty much came back right as Jake said Me-Mow may not be a good influence on Finn.

Bubblegum sighs a bit.

"I understand you're worried Jake, and though I don't trust Me-Mow for now, there's nothing we can do that might trigger Finn's anger. But maybe there is a slight chance that Me-Mow might end up being an ally later on if Finn… keeps dating her. It's like you said, you and Finn somehow made enemies to allies."

Jake looks a bit bummed from that.

"Yeah… sometimes it bites you on the tookus sometimes… still I'll keep my eyes on her to make sure she doesn't corrupt my bro!" Jake said while his eyes grew to large comical proportions for empesis.

Bubblegum couldn't help but giggle a bit before she pats Jake on the head.

"Don't worry Jake. Things will be okay. We just need to give Finn a bit of space before talking to him. You might patch things up with him a bit sooner, for me though, might need a bit more time till its safe for me to speak with Finn."

"Right… well what will you do?, I mean if I can be blunt Finn did a lot for you for free 9 times out of 10 and he told me a lot of things, though to be fair if I can be blunt, was pretty cold with the whole dumping him when you got your age back to normal after the Lich, not trying to bum you out but I do like to know what caused it?... I mean you could have just told Finn if anything were to happen you could have asked for him to wait till he was 18 before trying anything, not too hard given how honest Finn was back then and would have waited if he didn't find someone else." Jake said when he did want an answer for that incident, wasn't well known but Finn did talk about that before and with all this reward stuff going on, that memory was brought up in Jake's mind and he was curious now.

Bubblegum sighs before she sits down.

"It's… complicated. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed spending time with FInn when I turned 13. Though now that I'm 18 I have to make sure to keep leading my people. Besides, not sure it would be fair for Finn if I made him wait for me if he didn't find love."

"Well… why not say anything about that to Finn?, pretty sure he would understand." Jake asked while he looked curious on why Bubblegum never said anything.

"I don't know to be honest. Guess part of me didn't want to hurt his feelings." Bubblegum said.

"Well that kinda backfired in the long run… *Sigh*... look I don't want to cause issues with you, I'm just worried for Finn so think you can check in on Finn every now and then when I'm not around his place?, I moved in with lady so I can't be with Finn 24/7." Jake asked while he hoped Bubblegum could help in some way.

Bubblegum didn't need to think about it.

"Of course Jake. Just need to make sure that I'm not seen. But I'll think of something."

"Great… anyway I'll head back to the Treefort and wait for Finn to get home from his… Date… I'll see you later PB." Jake said before he starts walking out of the room.

Though Bubblegum did have this one thought before trying to give Jake her two cents.

"Actually Jake, I'm not sure that Finn will return home just yet. There might be a possibility that he will know that you went to me to talk about Me-Mow so it's likely that Finn may hide out just in case."

"Well if that is the case I'll give Lady a call and let her know I'll be staying at the treefort for a few days so when Finn returns I can feel at ease… just because my bro doesn't want to see me right now doesn't mean I'll keep away from him." Jake said before he exited the room and left Bubblegum alone.

Bubblegum sighs a bit.

"Oh Finn… wherever you are, I just hope you let me fix this and earn your forgiveness."

The scene then went to Finn while he was carrying Me-Mow's outfits in various bags that he then stored in the money pouch to show it wasn't just for gold while he had a new outfit equipped… he had his had redone to have two long bear like arms and paws go down the front of his body, his normal shirts and shorts were changed to longer versions for a long sleeved shirt and black jeans with pockets on the leggings… he had other outfits he liked but this one was like an evolution of his style… technically the same but at the same time more hardcore and adult like.

All in all when he and Me-Mow finished their meal at the breakfast kingdom, Finn was laughing when no one actually recognized him, his old look was so iconic that a simple outfit change was all it took for many to not know it was Finn.

"Wow, still can't believe no one recognized you during our time here." Me-Mow said as she chuckled.

"Yeah, even Breakfast Princess didn't recognize me, maybe I can use this outfit for when I just want to have quiet moments and use my old look as work clothes, it would be like I have a secret identity or something… but in reverse, Finn the hero turns into Finn the nobody." Finn said before chuckling at the irony of that whole costume business.

Me-Mow chuckles again.

"Even so, that outfit looks great on you." She said with a smirk.

Finn blushed a bit from that before he smiles at Me-Mow.

"Thanks… you look nice in your new outfit as well, you seemed to enjoy all the outfit changes." Finn said when Me-Mow's eyes seemed to beam at all the clothes she looked at that Raggedy princess showed Me-Mow.

"Well what can I say, that raggedy princess knows how to make awesome clothes." Me-Mow said.

"Hehe yeah, anyway unless you want to do anything else, we should head to your place, pretty sure Jake, and if he talked PB into joining him, would be waiting at my place and I just don't want to deal with those two for now…. Too good of a mood right now." Finn said while he smiles at Me-Mow a bit.

Me-Mow chuckles.

"Well don't worry. Was having a good time on this date and I would hate to let that get ruined so follow me." She said.

This caused Finn to grin and he followed Me-Mow for a bit while he wondered what kind of place Me-Mow lived at.

It wasn't long before the duo stopped at a random location that was by a tree.

It would've been confusing before Me-Mow, grabbed something on the ground which looks like a handle before pulling it up which reveals to be a door.

Finn blinks at this and looked impressed.

"Wow, I think I passed by this area a few times yet never noticed this here." Finn said when he looks at the contraption and saw how well hidden it could be when left alone, looked like a root yet it was just a handle made to look like one.

Me-Mow smirks.

"All the more reason to keep possible thieves from finding this place. Let's head inside so I can give you a tour."

This caused Finn to nod before he entered the hidden door which left Me-Mow behind for one final thought on what she would do with Finn

soon and possibly not in a bad way.

' _Hmmm, maybe I can show Finn the bedroom and really test his... equipment.'_ Me-Mow thought before going inside and locks the door after it closes.

After that, Finn keeps walking and after going down a winding tunnel, Finn found himself in a large well lit room, it wasn't by electricity but with odd gems that seemed to glow and work as a light source and that caused Finn to say wow as he looked around… there was plenty of stuff here and there was even a working TV and what not and other places as well.

"Impressed?" Me-Mow said with an amused look.

"Yeah… honestly I'm surprised… most things here look fancy and what not…." Finn said when he picked up one of the glowing rocks that were loose and turned it in his hands a few times and liked how it look before he sets it down.

"Well I give thanks to my bounty hunter skills. But the gems were already underground when I had this place made." Me-Mow said.

"Oh… nice, saves on Light bills I guess hehe." Finn said when he made the joke, not many had to pay bills in Ooo normally but it can happen.

"Hehe, yeah. So if you want, you can put your bag on the couch and I can start showing you around." Me-Mow said.

That caused Finn to nod before he sets the pouch and his backpack on the couch and Me-Mow starts to give him the grand tour of her base in this part of Ooo.

There were various rooms that Me-Mow showed Finn like the kitchen and bathroom. There was even a room that Me-Mow would use to train.

This caused Finn to look impressed when he looked around the training room… it had plenty of stuff for agility training which made sense but there was some weight training equipment as well which really impressed Finn.

"Wow, this place looks like a training nuts dream." Finn said while he grins at Me-Mow.

"Well gotta make sure that I stay in top shape." Me-Mow said with a grin.

"I can see why if you got a powerful body, wondering why you were not accepted into the Guild of assassin's long ago." Finn said when he wondered why Me-Mow didn't try this a lot earlier.

Me-Mow had a raised eyebrow.

"You do remember that I got kicked out for the failed mission right?"

"I meant further back then that if you were as strong as you were now back then and could grow and shrink on command, would seem pretty handy in other situations." Finn said to try and correct his mistake.

"Eh, I try not thinking it. At least I'm getting some coin for this profession." Me-Mow said.

"True, anyway got any other place thats interesting here?" Finn asked while he looked away from Me-Mow for a moment and missed the mischievous look in her eyes when she had a stop alright… the bedroom.

"Oh there's one room I have yet to show you." Me-Mow said before she starts guiding Finn to one more stop.

Finn blinks at that before he followed her with a smile on his face while he had his hands in his pockets.

It took a moment before the duo were at a door as Me-Mow smirked.

"Now comes the final part." She said before opening the door.

This resulted in Finn walking into a bedroom of all things and Finn, while still working on not being naive and the fact Me-Mow was just his enemy until recently, all Finn did was hum and look around while Me-Mow closed the door.

"Welcome to… my room." Me-Mow said before locking it.

Finn blinks a few times when he heard the door locking and looks at Me-Mow for a moment.

"Something wrong?, why did you lock the door?... well must be habit… nice place you got, guess this bed must be comfortable huh?" Finn said when he moved to touch the bed and his fingers sunk into it a little and felt it was some kind of foam like mattress instead of his fur like one.

Me-Mow smirked.

"Oh yeah. You can have a seat if you want."

Finn had no issues with that when he sat on the bed and was a bit surprised when he didn't expect the bed to feel this good.

"Wow, nice bed, wonder where you got this." Finn said before he laid back and missed Me-Mow smirking when she could start her fun here and now if she wanted with Finn so unaware of what will happen.

"Well funny story, I was actually looking for one and surprisingly, it fell from the sky. Don't know how but since it's soft and comfortable, I didn't care. Least I didn't spend a coin." Me-Mow said before she secretly removed her clothes.

Finn in the meantime hums at that and was unaware of Me-Mow undressing.

"I see, well not the strangest thing I've heard." Finn said while unaware of Me-Mow and her now fully nude state.

"You got that right." Me-Mow said before she surprised Finn by actually pouncing on him.

Finn screamed like a girl for a moment when he didn't expect that at all and was stunned silent when he fully realized Me-Mow was nude and on top of him and unlike her small self, which had no real details… well Me-Mow had a fully developed womanly figure and finn was blushing bright when he could see so many details right now as Me-Mow say on his lap and she looked amused.

Me-Mow had a nice fit figure thanks to her training as she had slender arms and legs. And though her fur hid her breasts a bit, they were at least C-D size.

"Hehe, didn't see that coming huh?" Me-Mow said with an amused look.

Finn blinks in surprise and he blushed brightly at what may happen.

"B-But isn't this too soon?, You could have just let me nap on a couch or something and just head back after I wake." Finn said while he felt nervous for many reasons… after all it wasn't every day he got it on with a female former villain after all… though his body wasn't complaining when Me-Mow felt a surprisingly large bulge poke at her rear end.

Me-Mow grins.

"Sure about that? Think your friend has a different idea." She said as she rubs her crotch on Finn's bulge.

Finn shuddered from that and just looked confused… sure many ladies wanted to hit on Finn and what not but none were as forward as Me-Mow and they barely had one date today… wasn't this fast or was this a norm that women did?... Finn was still learning so he had no idea what was going through Me-Mow's head while she looks at the conflicted Finn and she felt a rush when she was going to get to have some serious fun with Finn… she wasn't in love with the guy by any means but getting the hero of Ooo to have fun with… hehe, if Jake heard about this, this would be a prime tease moment here.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not falling for you, but I did enjoy the date. Right now, I just want some fun with you." Me-Mow said.

Finn blinks and that while he looks confused.

"B-But… we used to be enemies… isn't this fast?" Finn asked while he looked really confused, granted thanks to Jake not having the talk, Me-Mow chalked it up as ignorance… it could be interesting if Me-Mow corrupted Finn a bit that many ladies wanted to have fun after a first date depending on how it goes.

"To most but what you don't know is that some ladies actually wanted to have fun even after a first date. A term like that is called fuck buddies." Me-Mow said.

"O-Oh… well… alright." Finn said before he surprised Me-Mow with a sudden move when he gripped Me-Mow's shoulders and pulled her in for a rather intense kiss.

Me-Mow was greatly surprised by that sudden action for a bit before she just went with it and kissed Finn back with a bit of hunger.

This caused Finn to continue the kiss before he moved his hands to Me-Mow's ass cheeks and gripped them with powerful hands which told Me-Mow things would get intense real soon since Finn was not like most normal men.

' _Hehe, really gonna enjoy this.'_ Me-Mow thought as she kept the kiss going before she slides her scratchy tongue in Finn's mouth.

She even grabbed Finn's bulge and gave it a couple squeezes.

Finn groans from that and the two continue the kiss for dominance before Finn pulled away from the kiss after he flipped himself and Me-Mow over so she was on her back and Finn got off the bed and starts to strip from his clothing in front of Me-Mow.

Me-Mow licked her lips after she was able to see Finn's torso.

"Hmmm, not bad. Guess I'm not the only one in shape." She said with a smirk.

Finn again had a body like an adonis thanks to his years of training… sure he had moments where he would gain weight but that would be quickly fixed after a number of adventures and right now this was one of those times.

Finn blushed at that compliment.

"Thanks, I try and keep in shape with adventures." Finn said before he starts to remove his pants and Me-Mow saw a rather large bulge that looked even bigger then she would have thought with just the underwear Finn wore being the only thing holding Finn's cock back from view.

Me-Mow had an excited look as she waits for Finn to remove that last piece of clothing.

This caused Finn to remove his underwear and his 10 to 11 inch cock was seen in full and Finn was quiet for a moment while wondering what Me-Mow thought when she saw his cock, it may have not been mentioned before but his cock was 2 to 3 inches in width as well.

Me-Mow's eyes widened a bit.

' _Hot damn! That's a big cock.'_ She thought.

Finn was quiet for a bit and waits for Me-Mow to say or do something and he cleared his throat when he saw Me-Mow staring at Finn's cock like she hit the jackpot.

Me-Mow was able to snap out of it.

"Sorry. Had no idea you had a BIG package." She said with a smirk.

Finn blushed when he heard that.

"T-Thanks…. So… how do we start?, me taking the lead or you?" Finn asked while he wondered how to start.

Me-Mow chuckled before she got closer to Finn and got on her knees.

"Let's start with this." She said before she grabbed Finn's dick with her paw and starts stroking it.

Finn groans from that and his cock got iron hard in no time, and with how close Me-Mow was to his cock, it looked even bigger up close with how erect Finn was while she could feel how hard it was with her paw.

Me-Mow grins at this as she kept up her actions before she sticks out her tongue and starts licking the base of Finn's dick a few times.

Finn groans from that while he stayed still, Me-Mow's tongue was so different then Phoebe's, her tongue was smooth while Me-Mow's was scratchy, it didn't bother Finn much and only helped to make him feel more pleasure then before.

Me-Mow continues her licking for a moment before she opens her mouth and swallows Finn's dick as much as she can.

"F-Fuck!" Finn growled out when he didn't expect that and grits his teeth when he looks at Me-Mow with a surprised look in his eyes when she took it much deeper then he would have thought.

Me-Mow mentally chuckles at the reaction as she takes more of Finn's cock in her mouth before she starts bobbing her head back and forth.

Finn shuddered from the feeling and used a hand to pet Me-Mow behind the ear for a moment to show she was doing very good… not only that but if Me-Mow was anything like a normal cat, this should feel really good to her.

Me-Mow may have blushed from the petting which caused her to purr as she sucked Finn's dick more.

This caused Finn to groan when the purring caused Me-Mow's throat to vibrate around Finn's cock and his cock starts to throb already after a few minutes pass.

Me-Mow knew what was gonna happen before she doubles her efforts and uses her paw to fondle Finn's balls after grabbing it.

Finn grits his teeth and he could only last one more minute before he threw his head back and groans when he starts to unload a hearty load in Me-Mow's mouth while he rides out his orgasm.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised at the amount Finn let out before trying to swallow some as she bobs her head more.

This resulted in Finn riding out his orgasm before he tapped off 20 seconds later with a groan and pants for breath while he blushed at the mess on Me-Mow's face and breasts when she couldn't take it all into her mouth.

It took a bit before Me-Mow swallowed the rest of Finn's load before she pulls her mouth away after making sure it was clean.

"Damn, you are very fertile." Me-Mow said with an amused look before scooped some cum from her breasts and licks her fingers.

Finn blushed at that while he watched Me-Mow clean her body off.

"And… is that a bad thing?" Finn asked while he wondered if that was good or not.

Me-Mow blinked at the question.

"Uh… no that's a good thing to all guys and to any woman, that can grow a cock, that wants to have kids."

"Oh… well… right… anyway know any way to prevent knock ups or something?" Finn said when he remembered that Don John used a spell to prevent Phoebe from getting knocked up until she picks a Suitor in the future and wondered if Me-Mow knew something like that or had pill like items that would prevent knock ups.

Me-Mow chuckles.

"Don't worry. I'm not ready for kids. She said before she went to her night stand and takes out a bottle of what appears to be pink pills before taking one and swallow it.

"There were go, no knock ups. But… If I somehow forget, you better take responsibility."

Finn gulped at the look Me-Mow gave him and nods his head.

"R-Right." Finn said when he couldn't counter what Me-Mow said.

"Good. And now…" Me-Mow said before she got on the bed and lays down on her back before spreading her legs to show Finn her pussy.

"Time for you to like this pussy's pussy."

Finn blinks at that while he wondered what Me-Mow meant by that but if it was him eating her out… well Finn didn't complain when he moved to eat her out while he had his hands on her ass so he could help aim her pussy at his face so his tongue could go deep in her folds again and again.

Me-Mow let out a pleased groan when she felt that.

"Fuck yeah. That's the spot."

Finn blushed at that while he had his tongue work to try and find some sweet spots that would get Me-Mow worked up more then other spots.

Me-Mow groans again as she gets what Finn is doing but decides to be patient to see if he gets that.

Thankfully after a minute, Finn found a few spots and focused on them when Me-Mow seemed to moan more on certain spots and Finn used his hand to rub her bud again.

"Oh fuck." Me-Mow moan as her toes curled before she uses her paw to pet Finn's head.

Finn blushed at that before he ate Me-Mow out more and more at faster and faster rates while he could feel Me-Mow getting close as time went on.

Me-Mow kept moaning as she enjoys having her pussy eaten out while letting Finn continue doing this.

He keeps this up for a bit and did get a bit curious about something and he moved to actually lick at Me-Mow's asshole a few times to really get her worked up.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised by that action before groaning a bit.

"F-Fuck." She groans.

Finn took this as a good sign to continue and forced his tongue into Me-Mow's ass… it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be to show that Me-Mow keeps her body clean it seems.

"O-Oh fuck… D-Don't know how but don't stop!" Me-Mow groans again as she was enjoying this.

This caused Finn to eat Me-Mow's ass out while he keeps on going more and more while Me-Mow was getting closer and closer to climaxing and he closed his eyes in advance and keeps on going until…

Me-Mow toss her head back before she groans loud and climaxed on Finn's tongue.

This resulted in her pussy squirting hard on Finn's face and thanks to him having his eyes closed, he was not blinded by the juices that hit his face and he keeps wiggling his tongue in Me-Mow's ass to help her orgasm get stronger.

And stronger it did as Me-Mow kept climaxing before tapping off between 15-20 seconds.

This caused Finn to pull his face away from Me-Mow's ass and takes a moment to lick at Me-Mow's folds to get a good taste on his tongue before he pulled away again and stands up to wait for Me-Mow to recover.

It took a bit before Me-Mow was fully recovered.

"F-Fuck. That was some good tongue work." She said with a smirk.

Finn blushed at that while he looks at Me-Mow.

"T-Thanks… anyway after this I start the real fun right?" Finn asked while he had a light blush on his face… this was much more than what he did with Phoebe per say since he didn't have to worry about her blowing up on dates and the tier 15 thing happening here did make his day… granted he and Phoebe went on more dates but they were pretty fleeting.

Though while he was having this thought, his cock was iron hard near Me-Mow to show that Finn was ready for more fun.

Me-Mow licks her lips before she uses her tail to rub Finn's dick to get his attention.

Finn jolts before he looks at Me-Mow and rubbed the back of his head.

"S-Sorry… anyway mind if I lead this?" Finn asked to see if he could take charge with the fun.

"Hehe not all. Quick tip, women like when a guy takes charge." Me-Mow said before she stayed on her back spread her legs again before showing Finn her holes.

This caused Finn to blush before he approached Me-Mow and got over her while he looks down at her holes and after taking a moment to decide on the hole… he surprised Me-Mow again when he aimed his cock at her asshole and poked the hole for a moment, thanks to the blowjob earlier, his cock was lubed and he did eat her ass out well so its not like it wasn't warmed up for a good fucking.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised since most guys would go for the pussy first but she wasn't complaining before looking at Finn.

"Go on big guy. Give this ass of mine what it wants." She said while grinning.

This caused Finn to nod and he starts to push his hips forward and his cock starts to force itself into Me-Mow's ass and stretched her ass wide form the intrusion while he groans from the tight grip.

Me-Mow groans a bit as she can feel the inside of her ass trying to match the shape of Finn's cock.

This caused Finn to grit his teeth while he tried to get used to the tightness of Me-Mow's ass and groans when he had trouble getting deeper into Me-Mow when more than half his cock was inside of Me-Mow's ass.

Though Me-Mow groans, she was able to relax a bit so she can have Finn push more of his cock in.

Finn was able to get further into Me-Mow's ass as a result and was able to get balls deep in her in no time, pretty much feeling Me-Mow's ass cheeks on his pelvis in no time and her ass felt soft to the touch.

"O-Oh fuck! Your cock is huge." Me-Mow groans as she waits for Finn to adjust.

"A-And you're ass is so fucking tight!" Finn growled out when Me-Mow felt tight as the Nightosphere.

"H-Hehe, well training hard does that." Me-Mow said.

Finn couldn't argue with that since he did hear some ladies say he had a tight bod and when he felt Me-Mow relax, he starts to thrust his hips and his cock went in and out of Me-Mow's ass again and again as time went on.

"Oh yeah!" Me-Mow groans as she was enjoying this pleasure before she wrapped her legs around Finn to make the human thrust deeper.

Finn was silent aside form growls and grunts as he worked to fuck Me-Mow's ass harder and faster and he could feel how tight Me-Mow was when it seemed instead of relaxing, the pleasure made her tighten more as time went on in no time.

Me-Mow looks at Finn.

"C-Come on Finn… r-really go nuts and claim my ass!"

This caused Finn to grit his teeth and growl when he fucked Me-Mow's ass harder and faster while he worked to make it hard for others to be able to satisfy Me-Mow and surprised Me-Mow when he spanked her ass hard from the side thanks to her being face up with his right hand while he used the other to support his body when he had it on the bed.

Me-Mow groans from that action before looking at Finn with a lustfilled grin.

"Again."

Finn did as commanded when he smacked Me-Mow's ass again and again as time went on while he fucked and smacked Me-Mow's ass while she was having the time of her life.

"O-Oh fuck yeah!" Me-Mow moans as she was loving this as her toes curled a few times.

Finn in turn enjoyed the look forming on Me-Mow's face as he fucked her harder, he wanted to see the look form in full while his cock barraged Me-Mow's ass more and more until...

Me-Mow moans loudly as her face was now fucked up before she climaxed hard on Finn's dick.

This caused Finn's eyes to roll back in his head and he snarled when he pushed his cock as deep as it could go into Me-Mow's ass and he blew a rather large load inside of her asshole which quickly filled her stomach up as time went on.

Me-Mow moans loud again as her climax got stronger before she taps off after 25 seconds.

This caused Finn to tap off with a groan and he pants for breath while he kepts his body still so he wouldn't harm Me-Mow.

Me-Mow pants a bit as she enjoys the afterglow.

"F-Fuck… that was great." She said.

"Y-Yeah… I'm not tired though." Finn said while he grins at Me-Mow while his cock was iron hard even after all he unloaded.

Me-Mow was a bit surprised after hearing that before grinning.

"Good. Cause it's time to fuck this pussy." She said.

That caused Finn to grin before he smashed his lips onto Me-Mow's after he pulled his cock from Me-Mow's ass and thrusts it balls deep into Me-Mow's pussy and before she could adjust, he fucked Me-Mow hard and fast while he used his ass smacking hand to play with one of Me-Mow's breasts.

Me-Mow groans loudly before she kissed Finn back hard as she greatly enjoyed having her pussy fucked before wrapping her arms and legs around Finn.

This went on for quite a long time with Finn fucking Me-Mow for who knows how long, and Me-Mow was getting filled again and again and covered with more and more sperm as time went on and by the time Finn finished with Me-Mow, having her suck off his cock, she was an absolute mess and would have to get cleaned in a bath or shower if she didn't know a spell and Finn at the time was getting close to climaxing and he pulled his cock out of Me-Mow's mouth and she starts to stroke Finn off while his cock was aimed at her open mouth and a moment later, Finn groans when he came hard on Me-Mow's face and tongue with body shaking force.

Me-Mow moans as she can feel and taste Finn's cum as she kept stroking him off to make the human climax more.

This allowed Finn to ride out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and he comically fell back off the bed with a thud and snoring was heard when Finn himself was fucked into a sex coma for now which left a very dirty Me-Mow on the bed while she recovered from the fucking she just got.

"Aww, he tuckered himself out." Me-Mow said as she snickered.

"Still though, best sex that I have in a while. He'll definitely be a keeper. Maybe after a few more dates… I'll make him my boyfriend." She said as she pictures the more fun things that will happen with Finn.

Though Me-Mow did have a thought while she went to get cleaned… would Finn just stick with her alone?, granted she doubt Finn would cheat on her if so but currently they were not official and most likely fuck buddies… Me-Mow may have to share with other ladies but hey… one side on that if Finn gets better and if he doesn't pass out again, more fun for Me-Mow.

' _Hmmm… Might take a bit since me and Finn just started and I may need to train him to last longer just in case other ladies want in. Plus Finn will want tier 15 as a reward. Though if, Glob forbid, he plans to get a harem, Need to make sure that I'm the head girlfriend and call the shots.'_ Me-Mow thought.

The scene then fades to black as Me-Mow planned more things for our unknowing hero while he was blissfully unaware of the events to be as his possible girlfriend to be worked out many ideas in her head… some good, some questionable… but all in all… seems Finn's life would turn upside down next time in A Corrupted Fire.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 2, Chapter 3 will be sometime soon in the future.)**


	3. Over the Limit

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME talking.**

" **Wow, already on chapter 3. People are really enjoying this." Atomsk said.**

**"Yeah, and some hate it as well hehe, looks like we are making an impact." TME said while he had a grin on his face.**

" **Hehe, no kidding. It's amazing we didn't think of this before." Atomsk said as he chuckled.**

**"I know, anyway we should get started so want to explain what happened last time or should I?" TME said while he grins at Atomsk more.**

**Atomsk nods his head before looking at the readers.**

" **Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3. To make things short, last chap Finn, with Don John's help, finally spoke out on what he was feeling and now he's finally wising up. Bubblegum now realized what she done wrong. Don't know about Marceline, so it might be a while for her. Finn and Jake are in a so-so rough patch but everything will be fine later on. And talk about the lemon between Finn and Me-Mow. Plus the lemon with Phoebe and Jake 2."**

**"Indeed, talk about steamy with Phoebe and her loyal wolf and talk about a surprise attack from the stealthy feline and the human." TME said while he chuckles at the opposite beings getting it on lately.**

" **Hehe, yeah. And now Me-Mow has some secret plans for our unsuspecting human. Not to mention the training she'll have Finn do to last longer." Atomsk said with a grin.**

" **Oh yeah, going to be interesting no doubt, she has to get Finn stronger if she wants him to last longer hehe." TME said and chuckles at the thought of Me-Mow pimping Finn out.**

" **Hehe, you said it. But I think it's time we start the chapter don't you think?" Atomsk said.**

**"Oh yeah, want to do the honors to try and shift into the story?" TME said to try and see how Atomsk would start this officially.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a bit.**

" **Hmmm... sure. I guess it should be when… Finn starts waking up." He said before the scene fades black for a second before the scene shifts to Me-Mow's hideout.**

* * *

**Ooo/ Morning/ Me-Mow's secret hideout/ Me-Mow's room**

Finn was seen stirring a bit before he groans as he starts to wake up.

"Hmmm… Oh man what a night." He said.

This caused a female groan to be heard and an arm moved to rest on Finn's nude chest.

"Mmmm… yeah, what a night." A female voice said which caused Finn to look at the arm to see it was covered with a familiar fur color.

Finn, who was confused with the voice, blinked a bit when he saw the arm.

' _Wait… that arm looks like…'_ He thought as he looks at the lady next to him before he had a fully awake mind as his eyes widened when he saw who the female was.

Bum bum bum!... It was Me-Mow and she had a smile on her face while she rubbed her eyes adorably before she grins at Finn.

"Hehe, morning handsome, hope you remember last night and don't think it was a dream." Me-Mow said before she kissed Finn on the lips for a moment and moved to sit up and stretches which caused Finn to see Me-Mow's breasts again and they jiggle a bit from the movement.

Finn blushes brightly when he saw that even though he blushed when Me-Mow acted cute earlier.

"W-Well when you kissed me, I guess it wasn't."

"Hehe, no shit, after what you did after our date, I would be insulted if you forgot the fun we had." Me-Mow said while she relaxed on the bed for a second next to Finn though she did notice that Finn seemed to have a case of morning wood and he didn't notice yet.

Finn blushes a bit.

"W-Well it be hard not to. Especially waking up with a… beautiful woman." He said before blushing brightly.

Me-Mow blinks at that and chuckles a little which hid a small blush on her face.

"Thanks… though before we get up, I should take care of a little… something." Me-Mow said while she snuck her hand under the blanket and gripped Finn's cock without him noticing.

Finn jolts a bit when he felt his cock getting grabbed before looking at the big lump which was obviously Me-Mow's hand around his cock.

Me-Mow smirks before she starts to stroke Finn off while she had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Finn shudders a bit before groaning a bit from having his cock getting stroke off.

This went on for a bit with Me-Mow working Finn's cock more before she lets his cock go all off a sudden much to his surprise, more so when it looked like Me-Mow was starting to crawl to the edge of the bed on all fours.

"Then again, we should get ready for the day and use the restroom so we won't have issues later, I'll go first." Me-Mow said while she smirks when she just punked Finn… Ohh Me-Mow was asking for it with her ass pointing at Finn after teasing him like that.

Finn didn't know why but… he needed to feel more before he gets up a bit and pins Me-Mow down after getting on top of her.

Me-Mow looked surprised from that action before she looks back at Finn, she expected him to say something, not instantly act like that while he had a hardon like no other which rested between her ass cheeks.

"N-No way. I was feeling good and then you stopped. I wanted more." Finn said before he starts rubbing his dick between the ex assassin's ass cheeks.

Me-Mow shuddered from that and smirks at Finn when she looks back at him.

"Well then… if you really can't wait, then have fun big boy." Me-Mow said while she used her tail to stroke Finn off for a moment.

Finn shudders from that action before looking at Me-Mow.

"Oh I will… But I want you to enjoy it with me." He said before he removed Me-Mow's tail from his cock before Finn jams his cock inside Me-Mow's pussy.

"U-Ugh!" Me-Mow groans when she felt her folds getting stretched wide by Finn's cock as he pushed his cock deeper and deeper into her.

Finn groans as he pushed his dick more before he starts fucking Me-Mow's pussy.

This caused Me-Mow to moan and groan while she relaxed her pussy so Finn could have his way with her while her tongue hanged out of her mouth, though thanks to her being on her front on the bed, Finn never noticed it.

Finn grunts and groans as he humped away like an animal before Finn leans down and starts kissing the back of Me-Mow's neck.

Me-Mow purred from that while she twerked her ass on Finn's cock and her pussy wiggles to make an interesting feeling for Finn and his slowly getting experienced cock.

Finn groans from that action which made the human fuck Me-Mow's pussy even harder as his balls made slapping sounds.

For a bit this went on with Finn fucking Me-Mow harder and faster more and more while his orgasm was getting closer and closer until…

Finn groans before he gave Me-Mow's pussy a nice creampie. Although… from the look on his face, it looked like he had a secret need for something as he fills up the feline's womb.

Me-Mow yowled when she came hard on Finn's cock and thanks to it milking his dick, it was like she was expecting something if she wasn't prepared for unexpected moments to be while she waits for Finn to ride out his orgasm while she rode out hers.

About 15 seconds pass before Finn taps off and pants a bit.

This caused Me-Mow to tap off as well and she pants for breath while she looks at the bed for a moment while she enjoyed the full warm feeling in her womb.

Finn kept panting before he lifts Me-Mow's head and have her look at him before Finn smash his lips on hers.

That caused Me-Mow to purr more while she kissed Finn back and her tongue went into his mouth a moment later.

Finn moans as he had his tongue fight Me-Mow's tongue before Finn surprisingly starts pounding Me-Mow's pussy again during the kiss.

Me-Mow didn't expect that and moans more while the scene went to Jake while he looked worried since Finn never came home last night and Bubblegum, thanks to getting a call from Jake, stopped by since she was a little worried herself since a few hours was alright… all night… now that was a worry starter.

"Hey Jake. Nothing yet from Finn?" Bubblegum said while feeling worried.

"No and thats what worries me, what if he is in some kind of trouble right now and needs help?" Jake said while in the meantime… Me-Mow had turned the tables on Finn somehow and was riding his cock while she was facing him now and had her clawed paws on his chest to keep him still.

Finn groans a bit from how rough Me-Mow was but didn't want to appear weak before he thrusts his cock up hard in Me-Mow's pussy.

That caused the ex-assassin to groan from the feeling and moans more while the scene went back to Jake and Bubblegum while Bubblegum comforts Jake when she pats him on the back.

"Don't worry Jake. This is Finn. He's gotten out of situation's before. I'm sure that whatever's happening, he's not letting anyone beat him." Bubblegum said.

Right as she said that, the scene went to Finn and Me-Mow for a moment to show Me-Mow riding Finn's cock more and more while she had a fanged grin on her face while she had a dominating look in her eyes while she worked for Finn's load more and more until…

Finn grinds his teeth before he groans loudly and fires his load that went straight up to her womb.

Me-Mow groans from that while she came hard on Finn's cock and the duo ride out their orasms while Finn's balls worked in overtime to get more sperm out of his testicles.

"M-Me-Mow!" Finn groans as he kept climaxing before he finally taps off.

"F-Finn!" Me-Mow moans out while she tapped off a moment later and pants for breath with a tongue hanging out of her mouth while she takes a moment to recover and looked down to see that Finn was exhausted already, guess it would take more then a romp or two to get Finn's stamina up.

Finn panted as he blushes a bit before he looks at Me-Mow.

"F-Fuck… y-you're even more… h-hot."

Me-Mow chuckles when she recovered and she stands up and got off the bed though had a bit of a stumbles.

"T-Thanks… not too bad yourself handsome, b-but going to need more work to keep up with me… might as well work to get you more girlfriends later or something so you can work on your stamina." Me-Mow said before she walked to the bathroom to get clean and take a morning after pill.

Finn blushes after hearing that.

Though surprisingly… even though he said he wanted tier 15 as a reward, the part of more girlfriends actually made the human feel… excitement.

That's when he had this thought.

' _Hmmm… more girlfriends. Well I do need to get better at tier 15… wonder if I can take Me-Mow on more dates before making it official.'_

Meanwhile back with Bubblegum and Jake…

"Y-Yeah but this is Finn on a date with Me-Mow of all people, if it was a few hours, he would be fine but he was gone all night!, for all we know he could be in danger and we don't know it." Jake said while he looks worried at Bubblegum though unknowing to Jake and Bubblegum, Marceline had snuck into the treefort to see what all the hubbub was about since she saw Bubblegum's carriage but Finn's scent wasn't here, well… it was but it wasn't strong like he hadn't came home in awhile and she heard everything that happened with Jake and Bubblegum's talk… Finn and Me-Mow on a date?, who was Me-Mow?

As Marceline was confused, Bubblegum was talking more with Jake.

"Well remember Jake, he's probably hiding because he knows you told me about the situation with Me-Mow. Then again, since he's on a date with her, it's likely that…" Bubblegum said but stopped as she lightly blushed at a certain thought.

"Likely what?, what could keep Finn with Me-Mow for so many hours that would keep him till daybreak without giving a call at least?, anger and what not aside Finn is still Finn and I doubt he would let us worry for long." Jake said while Marceline could already put two and two together on why Finn and this Me-Mow would be gone for hours… seems Jake was in denial right now for many reasons though Marceline still had no idea who this Me-Mow was and just fucked it when she appeared in the middle of the room.

"And who is this Me-Mow chick?" Marceline said while Jake screams like a girl for a moment.

Bubblegum jolted.

"M-Marceline!... What are you doing here?"

"Well I was on my way to your place to hang out a bit but saw your carriage here, figured I could see what the hubbub was, super ears remember and Finn's scent is pretty dull here so figured now would be a good time to appear while he is not here… who is this Me-Mow chick anyway?, Jake seems pretty jumpy with her name being mentioned and what not." Marceline said while she noticed Jake looking a bit nervous when Me-Mow was mentioned.

Bubblegum sighs.

"To make a long story short…" She said before she gave Marceline a brief history on who Me-Mow was and what she did for a living.

When she finished, Marceline raised an eyebrow at the story and had crossed arms.

"So in a nutshell, this Me-Mow is supposedly a former enemy and is pretty much on a *Date* with Finn and since he's been gone since last night… huh… guess our little weenie is growing up… just wish his attitude was better." Marceline said while she sounded amused, yet annoyed at the same time… interesting combo.

Bubblegum sweatdrops.

"Yes… but the date was yesterday which has Jake and I feel worried for a moment."

"Right… and Jake and you never considered that the two could be pretty much having tier 15 right this moment?" Marceline said before the trio jolt when they heard a familiar voice.

"Actually Marceline, we had tier 15 last night and this morning so even with you and PB here I'm in a pretty good mood all things considered." Finn said after he climbed up the ladder with a greatly amused Me-Mow in tow… how did they get here so fast and without Marceline noticing.

As Marceline and Bubblegum blinked in surprise, Jake had a different reaction.

"Finn!" He said before he tackles a hug on his brother.

… or he would have if Finn didn't duck at the last second since Jake was flying pretty fast through the air… though that did caused a comical moment when Jake, blinded by tears, hugged Me-Mow while she blinks a bit as Jake continues to cry and hugged Me-Mow while thinking she was Finn.

"Oh Finn! I was worried you weren't coming back!" Jake said as he unknowingly hugged Me-Mow more.

Me-Mow blinks at that before she got an amused look on her face.

"Guess your nose must be broken as much as your eyes because you are hugging the wrong person Jake." Me-Mow said to bring Jake back to reality while he starts to realize his head was between two large things that Finn would not have…

Jake blinke as his eyes cleared and looks up before he comically pushes himself away from Me-Mow.

"AAH! What the ball man?!" He said.

Marceline snickered before she whispers at Bubblegum.

" _If Lady was here, this would be a comedy goldmine."_

All Bubblegum could do is giggle while she tried to not say anything insulting while Finn in the meantime was making something in the kitchen while Me-Mow looks amused at Jake while she was in a good mood right now from how things are going.

"What's the matter Jake? I'm not good enough for a hug? Well at least Finn enjoyed 'hugging' me last night… when we fucked." Me-Mow said with a grin.

That caused Jake's jaw to drop… through the floor… while Finn returned with some food for himself and Me-Mow.

"Here, Tuna fish sandwich for you just how you like it, Chicken sandwich for me… try and not let BMO know I eat chicken, they may think I ate Lorain and I don't want to have to explain that this isn't BMO's chicken friend." Finn said while he passed Me-Mow a sandwich.

"Hehe, thanks babe." Me-Mow said before taking the sandwich but not before using her tail to pat Finn's ass.

Finn jolts before he shocked Marceline, Bubblegum, and Jake more when he actually slapped Me-Mow on the ass as he walked away from her to find a chair to sit on and ignored Marceline and Bubblegum and Jake for a moment.

Me-Mow did jolt but smirked nonetheless before noticing the trio.

"You guys might want to close your mouths so bugs won't fly inside." She said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

That caused the trio to snap out of their shocked looks with Marceline recovering the quickest… though she did wonder why Finn wasn't flying off the handle with her and Bubblegum so close after what he said with threats, was that just the anger back then passing or was there something more?

"Yo Finn, thought you would do something harmful to Bonnie and me if we were ever here. Was that just you being pissed?" Marceline said with crossed arms.

Finn had taken a bit of his sandwich so he had to swallow that bit first after chewing before he looks at Marceline.

"Well partly since I did fly off the handle but it was mainly thanks to Me-Mow improving my mood in a lot of ways that I would never get with you or PB, I realized something though… pissed or not, if you or PB are not going to reward me for any aid I gave in the past then I might as well cut ties with you two entirely since you two get me in situations that would risk my health in PB's case or my soul with you and your dad…. Jake I can forgive since he was more or less just worried I would grow up too fast, but let me ask this… am I really in the wrong for getting pissed after everything I went through with you and PB?... then again you may just get angry at me no matter what I say now so might as well do you a favor and stay out of your life until my dying days, might as well be a blink of the eye for you and you immortals so might as well not bother barking up that kind of tree that has no end in sight... After all to you and PB I might as well be nothing more than a naive kid who doesn't know better right?" Finn said while he took another bite of his food while not caring what the others thought right now.

Marceline frowns at Finn but Bubblegum had a sad look on her face.

"Finn… while I don't enjoy this new attitude of yours, I can fully understand where you're going with this and I can admit that I… have taken you for granted on some occasions. I don't want to lose you Finn so… in order to earn your trust and forgiveness I will… reward you with anything that you want… no question ask."

That caused Marceline to look shocked, but before she could say anything, Finn took another bite of his sandwich.

"Alright?... how about this… for the two of you, Marceline included in that… honestly I could just earn a reward from either of you in the future but I want answers and I want them seriously thought out… just two questions each… I get that I wasn't 18 at the time and that could have weirded you two out, but why not say anything at all and just tell me to look elsewhere for romance until I was a bit older?... PB… you pretty much dropped me with any kind of romance the moment you got your age back so I want to know why you did that instead of just talking things out?... and Marceline… I get that you like to play games… pull pranks… be a pretty free woman who can be pretty radical… but after EVERYTHING I did for you… did you really feel nothing at all besides friendship?... I'm asking with my now cooled head now and want a serious answer… otherwise you two might as well kiss Finn the Human goodbye… I already talked with Me-Mow and she can let me crash at her place while I talk with Jake's Kid, KKW, on buying a new house as far away from you two as possible and give Marceline back her hold home… after all I don't know when she may try something and get me kicked out again a third time…" Finn said when he remembered the two times Marceline got him and Jake kicked out of the Treefort.

Jake was shocked.

"But Finn, this is your home. You can't move out."

"Is it Jake?, lets face it, The Grasslands maybe neutral territory but who knows when PB or Marceline try something to bring this bit of land under their control, either the land itself with PB or Marceline and her either wanting this place back since that M of hers is still here or if she trades the Deed for something else if she sneaks in and takes the deed to do so, can you honestly tell me that PB or Marcy wouldn't do those things?" Finn said while he looked at his brother with a serious look on his face before he got a half lidded look while he points at various holes that were patchworked over the years.

"Besides… how many more holes can this place take before it breaks down around me?, Phoebe and Jake 2 pretty much busted a huge ass hole in the wall and I had to fix it myself and I'm no carpenter." Finn said while he points at the biggest patchworked hole in the wall which showed that some people pretty much prefer breaking holes in the wall and in the past Ice King did break in a few times…. Honestly it was a wonder why the Treefort was still standing all this time.

Everyone sees the patch work as Bubblegum was quiet.

"If you want my opinion Finn, I just thought that you can do better than me. Even if you got older, I would still be immortal for you."

"Oh don't play the immortality card PB, Marceline may not want to aid me in this talk but she would have to agree if Ash her ex asshole of a boyfriend could become immortal, I could do it even easier then he could by mugging him for that spell that he made, find a safer way to become immortal without going mad if that immortality spell was the main reason he went mad, or just find some kind of magical artifact that could do that or by the Nightosphere just have Marceline bite me or something… you gotta admit that for an immortal age, you and Marceline look like hot women in your 18 to 20's and won't age a day more… pretty sure if I find something in a year or two age won't mean a damn when it comes to immortal ages." Finn said while he gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

Bubblegum blushes at the compliment as Marceline scoffed.

"Yeah… no dice. My fangs won't go near your neck Finn. And I doubt you would get any info from Assh since he's a dumbass."

Finn however sighs and points a thumb at an amused Me-Mow.

"Considering I have an ex-assassin and a kick ass bounty Hunter as my first girlfriend, pretty sure she can just... *Convince* Assh… to give her the info after some time… now I do have to ask what is with you Marceline?, sure I got pissed but why are you so angry with me?, is this because of what I demanded or because I actually grew up and you just hate the new me that won't be an easy kid to manipulate?" Finn said while he was getting a bit irked that Marceline was acting like this while Finn was not even asking for a tier based reward anymore.

Marceline crossed her arms.

"I say how you are now. Growing up is good but… the way you told off people and how you demanded was levels of Donk in my book."

"I see… I see… then let me ask you this… after all you heard, how was I supposed to react?, granted anger did help that but let me ask you this and please give an honest answer… how would you react if I did something to you again and again and never did much to fix things… like I said, my mind was traumatized by that amulet that I wore so how would I be able to think clearly back then?... lets start with that, you wore the same amulet and were forced to be like your Dad in his monster form so don't say you could have handled it when Jake, you, and I know otherwise… sure maybe 100 or so years from now… maybe even in a year you could have gotten control of it, but can you say the same thing if I wore that amulet, became a monster and you had to save me and you got traumatized by that event… how would you react?... lets start there and actually have a calm civil conversation… just like you would want instead of me acting in rash anger." Finn said when he gave Marceline a really calm look this time which showed he had no anger or anything influencing him now and was just waiting for Marceline to answer his questions.

Marceline was silent as Me-Mow was watching the event while eating her sandwich.

"Fine… I have no answer. But if you were that traumatized Finn, you could've just talk to me about that."

"And could I think clearly at the time even with me panting and gasping for air on the floor?, you saw that yet made that joke so how was I to think when the person I rescued pretty much told me that they didn't want to hang out anymore?, I couldn't tell if that was a joke or not at the time… you want me to talk… fine… but only if you can answer why you said what what you said while I was in that kind of state where I was clearly not in my right mind." Finn countered while he raised an eyebrow at Marceline.

"Well I didn't know what you were feeling at the time Finn. Plus you know I like to joke. I mean my dad saying that he likes you and Jake was funny. Besides, I only cut people that crossed me out of my (undead) life, like that Ash." Marceline said.

"Yeah but again, would I have been able to think *Clearly* at the time, that is what I'm saying, do you think I would have been able to think clearly after what happened?... you are over 1000 years old right?... in all your wisdom which lets face it, you do have despite your normally carefree attitude, you never thought that at the time a human kid like me at the time was just OK or not after what happened?... I'm not even saying that I could have talked with you or not back then, I'm asking about right then and there while I was lying on the ground, gasping for air and twitching a bit here and there… it was physically obvious that I was not well so try and explain that." Finn said while he had his own crossed arms.

Marceline blinked at this.

"I just thought you guys were just tired. I mean the journey in the Nightosphere was no picnic."

"Yeah and so does every other hard level dungeon on Ooo when I come out of a dungeon with bruises and what not and sometimes puking my guts out but have you ever saw me with actual mental damage and on the ground like that before our more dangerous fun hangout times?... please… I could have handled the Nightosphere Physically if I knew more about it but mentally, that amulet fucked me up, no ands ifs or buts about it, you want to know what I was thinking at the time right after you said that with my current mental state?... I thought only simple things since it actually hurt to think like… how could she say that or is she serious?... even IF I wanted to talk with you I was clearly not in the right state to even think… you wore that amulet so tell me how did you feel when that thing possessed you and pretty much made you its puppet?... did you have anything similar to what I had or does being Hunson's daughter and being a Vampire Queen mean you are immune to mental damage from that amulet?... I would love to hear if there is an actual difference between our experiences since we both wore the damn thing and you wore it for much longer then I." Finn said while he raised an eyebrow at Marceline.

Marceline sighs.

"Fine, truth is, I didn't feel any mental damage when I wore the amulet. I just wasn't being myself as you saw." She said.

Finn made a Tsk noise when he heard that.

"I see… so you have no idea what I went through aside from being a puppet… fine… you want to know how BAD I had it… shortly after I left I actually thought about killing myself to end that kind of pain… actually take the cowards way out… THAT was how bad I had it yet considering what I heard, I, again, not in my right fucking mind, never came to you because if I did… well if you said the wrong thing… I didn't want you to blame yourself if you saw my corpse back then if I went over that kind of edge… it took all my willpower to not end my own life for a while and I now no longer have those terrors aside from really bad nightmares that can drag those kinds of thoughts up." Finn stated while he had a hardened look on his face when he looked Marceline in the eyes.

Marceline, along with Bubblegum and Jake, were just shocked that Finn said as Me-Mow, had the same look, frowns a bit at Marceline.

"Wow girl, you really messed up bad." Me-Mow said making Marceline glare at Me-Mow.

"Fuck you bitch! You weren't there."

Finn though glared at Marceline with a cold sharp look.

"Marceline… with all due respect… please don't talk to her like that… you don't have a right to say much either… you said so yourself that aside from the puppet thing, you felt no other effects so unless you are hiding something even after what I said, you might as well come clean, otherwise please don't insult Me-Mow, she may have been an enemy in the past but now she is my girlfriend, maybe my only one, could be one of many, Me-Mow said I could get multiple ones to help train me since I can't last too long from inexperience but its still long enough now for her to have fun with… so I really would appreciate it if you don't insult her since most memories I have with you are either simple friend moments or you fucking with my head with your mind games… remember my Bard days and you tricking me to sick wolves on PB or maybe how you messed with my head when I tried to wow you back then… let me ask, if I wasn't a kid back then, would you have messed with my head as much as you have or would you have done the exact same thing?, I apologize about that Ash Comment if you are still sore about that but serious how are you different from Ash when A, you used so many mind games with me like how he tricked Jake and I to get rid of the memory of your breakup with him?, B, you used me for your own amusement with the hole henchmen thing and it wasn't until much later that I learned more about you, C, you got Jake and I kicked out of this place twice… once by using Jake's own son to do so… so please… explain… why should I even keep ties with you when all you seem to care about to me is just messing with my head and never actually being serious about romance… if you have any romance with anyone else, by the Nightosphere, even PB, I would have understood and that would have pretty much shut me up but no… I never heard a single thing… so please… either answer seriously or you can kiss any kind of friendship we do have goodbye since this is all on you now… I made my mistakes and can admit them… but can you?... am I just dreaming all of this up?... am I just making shit up and it amuses you!?" Finn said while his eyes looked colder then ever.

Marceline was a bit surprised at this as Bubblegum and Jake were now glaring daggers at Marceline.

The Vampire Queen was silent before doing something.

"Fuck it." She said before she breaks a hole in the treefort and flies out fast before anyone can say something.

Finn was just silent before he had an emotionless look on his face.

"I see… so that's her answer is it… fine." Finn said before he starts walking away from the group.

Bubblegum was worried.

"Finn." She tries calling him but Me-Mow stopped her.

"I wouldn't try it. Give him space."

Though before anyone could say anything else about that, Finn returned with some wood and tools and starts to patch up the hole in the wall while he ignored everyone in the room, it was like he shut everyone out just now.

Me-Mow was quiet as Jake and Bubblegum felt like they should do something.

"Um bro?... Need help?" Jake said.

"No." Was all Finn said dully while he continues to nail the boards onto the wall.

Bubblegum rubbed her arm.

"Finn… I'm so sorry about Marceline. Truth is, she never truly… expresses some of her emotions. Thought she may have change after…" She said but stopped.

Me-Mow had a raised eyebrow for a moment.

"Hang on… did you two… dated before?"

Finn gave one nail a bit of a hard hit though all he did was just move onto the next nail.

"Makes sense why she hung around you a lot… I may have been naive but I wasn't an idiot PB, if that was the case then would she only show her real emotions around you?... well if that joking mind fucking cowerdly bitch was her holding back and our friendship was just a game to her then I guess I never really knew Marceline until now, I gave her a chance to explain and she just ran off… well fine by me, if she wants to run and do whatever, let her, she is a grown ass woman after all though if you ask me… she might as well be a brat in a grown ass woman's body since Me-Mow here has a more level head then her… I mean honestly, Me-Mow heard all of this, you heard all of this, Jake heard all of this… yet Marceline just ran after I gave her a real talk like Marceline wanted… no anger… no rage… maybe some frustration… but no real ill will this time… I was just curious but it seems I got an answer that I never wanted." Finn said while he continues to hammer in nails pretty hard.

Bubblegum was feeling sad for a moment.

"Finn… despite her actions, I don't think Marceline would ditch you. Maybe if we give her time." She suggested.

Finn finished nailing the board on the hole before he looks at Bubblegum with a cold look.

"Fine… but this is my only chance I'm giving her after she cools down and we can try having one more talk… one before I make or break this friendship and this one chance is ONLY because of our past friendship and to prove I'm not a complete asshole… and you are going to do the talking this time PB… if she won't open up to me then you try getting answers out of her, I don't care how, I don't care at all… from what I got you and Marcy dated so try and get something from her… but if not… well guess thats that and I can move on with my life and won't have to deal with that bitch of a Vampire Queen… running like that and breaking another hole in this place didn't give a good impression after all." Finn said while he moved to put up the tools that he had gotten.

Bubblegum sighs a bit.

"I will.. Do what I can." She said even though it would be a challenge like talking to a brick wall.

Finn just made a humph like noise when he heard that.

"Good luck… sorry Me-Mow but looks like our fun will have to be another day… not in the mood for a date again for a bit, may go dungeon diving and take my anger out on a few monsters who get in my way." Finn said while he went to get changed into one of his new outfits when he picked up a small bag that he had and walked towards the ladder to his room.

"No worries Finn. I could join you if you need backup." Me-Mow said.

"Maybe the next dungeon… I actually feel sorry for any Monster right now that gets on my bad side." Finn said while he summoned his grass sword and after picking up a piece of wood that Marceline broke, Finn didn't cube it or dice it…. He dusted it when he sliced it so fast that it was vaporized in an instant before he recalled the sword and missed the shocked looks that everyone gave him from his fastest sword attack to date while Finn climbed up the ladder.

Bubblegum was worried for Finn as was Jake but Jake got mad.

"That dumb Marceline. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind after I fist her." He said before he morphed his hands to look like big fists.

Bubblegum sighs while she rubbed her head with her hands.

"...Not if I slap her first, honestly I expected this talk to go south but not this bad and Marcy running… just what is going through her head?, Finn acting like this is one thing since I know what caused the issues thanks to that Don John guy and add all the things Finn went through... but Marceline reacting as badly as this is another." Bubblegum said while she felt a headache forming big time, thankfully the sun had set a bit ago so Marceline would most likely be at her place or who knows where by now.

Me-Mow sighs before she gets up.

"Well I don't know about what's gonna happen but you both might as well start talking to that Vampire bitch." She said before she starts heading to the door.

"Where are you going? Aren't you and Finn a… couple now?" Jake said even though he's still not comfortable with the idea given what Me-Mow did in the past and what she and Finn did last night.

"Oh I am, but I can do other things while Finn cools off, not the best of times to give Finn issues right now, but if Finn's going to continue living here instead of moving in with me or in some other home, might as well call a friend of mine who can do better repairs then Finn here, he does have a point with how many holes there are here… honestly wonder why he keeps living here or not getting this place professionally repaired… Anyway you two either deal with the vampire bitch or whatever, I'll be back tomorrow most likely if Finn wonders where I am." Me-Mow said before she jumped to the front door and exited the Treefort which left Jake and Bubblegum the only ones in the room.

Bubblegum rubs her arms.

"Well I'm gonna try talking with Marceline Jake. Anger or not, this friendship can't be destroyed."

"Right… want me to join you?, fear of Vamps or not I can still wrap Marceline up and slow her down so she won't run again." Jake said while he shadow boxes the air for a moment in a comical manner.

Bubblegum would've giggled but knowing the situation it's not a joking matter.

"Alright. But let me do the talking."

Jake nods before he looks at PB.

"So know where Marceline would be if she is not at her place?" Jake said when he used a large hand to pick Bubblegum up and went to the front door and turned into Giant mode Jake which surprised a few banana guards as Jake carried Bubblegum through the Grasslands safely in his hand.

Bubblegum was thoughtful.

"Well let's check her cave first before looking for her elsewhere."

Jake nods his head while the two quickly went to Marceline's cave to see if she was there and Jake and Bubblegum went to her house to see if she was inside of it.

Low and behold she is but… she was carrying a duffle bag when she exits her house.

Was she leaving somewhere?

Bubblegum and Jake blink at that when they saw that and Bubblegum cleared her throat to get Marceline's attention.

Marceline looks at the duo.

"What do you two want?" She said with a frown.

"Well we did come here to talk with you about what happened but I think I can speak for Jake and I when I ask what's the bag for… you are not going to do what I think you will do are you?" Bubblegum said while she looks at Marceline.

"So what if I am? Not like you two care." Marceline said before she tries to float past the duo.

Though to her shock, Jake moved to form a full wall in front of Marceline that was molded to block the cave entrance.

"Oh we do care Marceline, but do you?, from what I can see it looks like you are being a coward right now." Bubblegum said when she knew Marceline wouldn't injure Jake much to get out, but she also knew Marceline wouldn't get free unless she used some force as well so this would be a delicate matter.

Marceline scoffs.

"Fine then. I am a coward. If that's all then get out of my way." She said but Jake wasn't budging.

Bubblegum sighs before she actually walked up to Marceline and without saying a word, slapped her on the face hard enough to actually knock Marceline out of the air and onto the ground while Jake looked surprised Bubblegum actually went through with it.

Marceline was shocked that the Candy royal did that before Marceline glared at Bubblegum with red eyes.

"Big mistake." She said before getting up.

Bubblegum however did noting when Marceline approached her.

"Oh really?... this isn't about any kind of reward for Finn or how he acted back then at the castle now… I know you more than this and know you would get over that kind of issue quickly, granted with some irritation with the fliers being passed around… no… its about how you can't take what Finn said is it?... you can't take anything at all when it comes to emotions so you are just running like you normally do… that pretty much told us how right Finn was about you and I and it seems, granted this is more on you now but point is, you deserved that slap for running instead of facing up to your mistakes… give me one good reason to let you slap me back or something without any kind of resistance and convince Jake to let you by and go off to who knows where… do that and I won't stop you… but you can forget about any kind of friendship with me from now on, not even if another 1000 years pass… I made my mistake with breaking up with you for my kingdom long ago but now this is all you and how cowardly you are acting right now and if I don't get some sense into you and get some answers then I doubt anyone else will." Bubblegum said while she had a look that showed she wanted answers and force wouldn't budge her at all.

Marceline kept glaring at Bubblegum.

"I don't have to defend myself in this."

"You do if you want to stay welcomed at my place, or are you just going to keep running from every problem you have until all life on Ooo besides yourself is gone?" Bubblegum said while she didn't show fear at all.

Marceline's fists clenched before she uses one of them to destroy a big rock that was next to her.

"Fine… but just so you know… I will kick your ass out when this is over."

"Fine by me if you really can, depending on how you answer I may just walk out of here so you won't need to worry about the effort, though if your house is still standing when you come back maybe another matter." Bubblegum said while ignoring the broken bits of rock that flew by her though some bounces off Jake and he ignored that.

"Fine. Let's go back inside." Marceline said before she glares at Jake.

"You stay put mutt."

"Like I would run anywhere now after all that happened." Jake said while he swelled more to look like a comical blockage now in the cave entrance.

Marceline rolls her eyes before she motions Bubblegum to follow her in the house.

Bubblegum followed a moment later after she gave Jake a nod that everything will be alright and followed Marceline into her house a moment later and closed the door so it was just her and Marceline now.

Marceline looks at Bubblegum and crossed her arms.

"So… what is it that you want to know?"

"Simple… just one thing, and don't lie Marceline, I know you better than this and know enough to know when you want to dance around the situation… why… why did you run when Finn poured out his entire heart to you on his issues?... I know you well enough that you wouldn't do that without some reason… or did Finn actually trip up the great and powerful Marceline the Vampire Queen with actual logic that you can't counter?" Bubblegum said while she crossed her own arms.

"You're out of your league Bonnie." Marceline said as she glares at the Candy royal.

"Am I?, were both immortal, we both have our baggage, we both know how one another tick so how are we so different?, we both grew up in Ooo before it became more civil… we both built up our strength in various ways…. You and your power, me and my kingdom, different in many ways… the only difference is that you had a mother who cared for you and the family that I made betrayed me in the end aside from my brother Neddy who I have to keep safe deep in my castle otherwise my kingdom would end in no time… so tell me, how am I out of YOUR league Marcy?... or do you want me to say something that I know will get your attention… what would your mother think if she saw and heard everything that you did?" Bubblegum said while she narrowed her eyes at Marceline a bit.

"Who cares Bonnie?! She's dead. Just like all mortals that I see!" Marceline said as she huffs a bit.

"Maybe, but I'm still alive and who knows how long I can live, I got plenty of life in me so I doubt that card will fly, or are you scared that if you did let Finn in, it won't matter because he could die at any time?, is that it?" Bubblegum said while she frowned at Marceline when Marceline KNEW that there were many ways to become immortal.

Marceline this times screamed a bit.

"Yes okay! If I let Finn in, he'll disappear in a blink of an eye!" She said as she grabs a chair and throws it at a wall but not before she actually starts to cry after getting on her knees.

Though what Marceline didn't know was that part of the chair that broke off the wall hit Bubblegum a bit which got her attention while she held her head where the chair hit.

Thats when Bubblegum spoke before Marceline could say anything.

"And is that really an excuse?... a way to push others away?... I made my kingdom from scratch… but I'm no idiot… I know it can crumble around me…. All my people could die at any time in many ways… friends can die at anytime and there is no way to fix them like my people through cloning or simple repairs… my Gumball Guardians could break down in such a way that I can't do a damn… Pep could die, CB could die and even if he isn't my citizen anymore it doesn't mean I don't worry about him… do you want to know what I think Marceline?... how I can stomach that kind of sick reality where if you make one fucking mistake… you could lose everything…" Bubblegum said while shadows covered her eyes while she held her aching head while she worked to fix the damage that the chair did.

Marceline was a bit surprised at the look and for the first time she felt a bit scared on what to say.

When Marceline was quiet, Bubblegum gave her a look of understanding when the look fades and she gave Marceline a gentle smile.

"It maybe stupid… it may be too simple even for me but I make the best of what I have before it's gone… you never know what you have until it's gone and there was this one person… a person named Shoko who helped me realize that lesson… that lesson may have faded over time and it may be coming back now in all this drama but I never forgot her… I can explain more later if you stay but before I met you… while I was first making my kingdom and it barely had its first wall and right after I made Pep… I ran into her and we hit it off well… she was a drifter of sorts who had this pet tiger or was friends with it, hell she even wanted to befriend me at first just to steal my amulet that I used to first make the Gumball Guardians… but I saw hesitation in her eyes near the end… it may sound confusing but she reminded me of you a lot, headstrong but always kept her emotions under lock and key and it was only until she was gone that I realized how important she was to me…and the same feeling came again when I saw you with that bag… and had a feeling if I didn't at least try and stop you, I would have lost a good friend again just like how I lost Shoko at the time… granted it may have not been in death in this case but I doubted you would return so that might as well have been death to me… point is… unlike you Marceline, mistakes on my end aside… I don't want to live with regrets anymore… I've faced my own brand of mortality more times then you could ever imagine and if I have to repay Finn to keep his friendship and work my way back up to be real friends again, I will, but I'll be damned if I don't fix my own fuck ups… what about you though?... can you look me in the eyes and tell me you would be happy away from all your friends here?, can you say you'll be happy pushing every person who starts to get along with you away... we are not your enemy Marceline, this isn't the past and there are ways to change fate so you won't be lonely anymore… I remember this story you told me about your mom about dreams and what not… just like that situation, try and think of things at a different angle instead of how you would normally think… you maybe surprised at what kind of answer you would get then." Bubblegum said while she smiles a bit at Marceline.

Marceline sniffles before lowering her head.

"It's already too late Bonnie. Finn won't take me back as his friend."

Bubblegum smiles when she approached Marceline and knelt down and used a hand to rub a tear from Marceline's face.

"Hehe, well like your mom said in that story, just look at it from a different angle, sure Finn maybe angry but would you really let that stop you from trying to make up for past issues in other ways after you two really talk things out?, if you want my opinion, you can only go up from here, so why not take one step at a time instead of worrying too much about the future?... I'll even help so it won't be too hard… or is the normally badass Marceline scared of a mortal who could have a temper tantrum?" Bubblegum said while she grins at Marceline in a teasing way a bit.

Marceline frowns.

"I'm not scared."

"Really?... then breaking a hole in finn's wall was just a way to show your power?... right right, you weren't scared." Bubblegum said in a teasing way when she removed her hand to cover her mouth though giggling was heard a moment later from Bubblegum.

Marceline gets up.

"Don't get cute Bonnie. I know how to get even here."

"Oh really?, that's normally when someone deserves your wrath… but what about this situation?" Bubblegum said in a part teasing part curious tone while she looks up at Marceline.

This time… Marceline had a small smirk.

"I think you know the answer."

Bubblegum blinks at that before she blushed a little when she got the idea.

"Ah… well I might as well join you if you are going that far, might as well make it easy with paying back Finn as well for all he did… still Finn is in a more foul mood then you may think, he sliced up a piece of broken wood so fast that even you with your speed may have trouble getting by if Finn is now in a hostileish state, so we need to be careful about this… still this is this and that bag you had is that bag… still feel like running away now?" Bubblegum said when she stands to grin at Marceline.

"Eh, I wasn't gonna run away. I was just heading to the laundry kingdom to wash clothes." Marceline said.

Bubblegum blinks at that and gave her a half lidded look.

"You… after all this and you were just heading to the Laundry Kingdom?... even after I slapped you?" Bubblegum said while her eyebrow twitcted a few times.

"Well I needed clean clothes first and had thought about leaving before you and Jake showed up." Marceline said.

That caused Bubblegum to facepalm and Marceline laughed as Bubblegm approached the door.

"Well I'll let Jake know, though considering you busted your chair as a result… your replacing that since I didn't touch it." Bubblegum said while she rubbed her head where the chair bit hit her as she went to fill Jake in on various things though she did miss the look that appeared on Marceline's face as a result… a mix of nervousness and… relief?

Marceline was relieved that she didn't lose Bubblegum but Finn was something else as she was nervous about the human now after what happened.

Though as that went on, the scene went to Me-Mow after she called her supposed friend and low and behold to some shock, seems it wasn't just one person… but two were called and boy were they shockers given the situation and professions they had… Penny the thief from the City of thieves who like Me-Mow had a serious growth spurt to be almost as tall as Finn, and looked a lot more curvy as well, she had D cup breasts, wide hips, but had a powerful looking body for someone who was a shrimp until recently…. Could possibly be a reason for that on why Me-Mow was calling her… for the second person… it was… *Drumroll*... Huntress Wizard of all people!

"Yo Penny, Huntress, been awhile." Me-Mow said when she greeted the duo, she called them to a nearby bar so the three could talk while they had some drinks.

"Sup Me-Mow. How's it going?" Penny said.

"Pretty good, hows the thieving business after I helped give you that growth potion I found?, you seduce a few easy targets to steal from?" Me-Mow said with an amused look on her face.

"Hehe, it's like taking candy from a baby." Penny said with a smirk.

"Hehe good good, and how you doing Hun?, been awhile, too long in fact since we last had fun, hows the wiz bizz going?, or you doing that nature thing I heard about now?" Me-Mow said while she placed some gold on the counter.

"Give us the good stuff Bar keep, my treat." Me-Mow said while the barkeep nods his head and went to get some glasses and some alcohol for Me-Mow, Penny, and Huntress.

Huntress and Penny looked at Me-Mow.

"You seemed to be in a good mood Me-Mow. Something happen?" Huntress said.

"Hmmm…. You could say that… got a boyfriend recently and he is pretty loaded and well hung to boot, still a bit inexperienced so can't last long enough for the real me's rough loving fun but hehe… just a bit of time and I can get him to fire nonstop, you two know him as well… Finn the Human." Me-Mow said while she grins at Penny and Huntress as the Bartender returned to show the ladies multiple glasses and some top of the line alcohol.

Penny and Huntress were a bit surprised when they heard that.

"Whoa whoa whoa!... You're dating that goody two shoes?!" Penny said as she remembered meeting Finn and Jake.

"Hehehe, not so much of a goody goody as you may think Penny… haven't you gone to other kingdoms and saw the news?, things change and Finn changed for the better." Me-Mow said while she fished out one of Finn's fliers and showed it to Penny and Huntress.

The duo blinked when they saw the flier before they looked at it.

After a moment, Huntress had a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm, I had heard rumors that Finn is wising up. Guess the flier confirms it." She said.

"Yup though there is more to it then this, you see…" Me-Mow explained before she went on to explain why Finn changed, Don John, what happened with Don John and what happened between the two men and the two royals, all the way up till now.

"...so unless my gut is somehow wrong, pretty sure that Sweet princess is getting that Vampire Bitch now to earn Finn's trust again hehe, main reason I called you Hun is to not only patch his home up properly but to have lots of fun as well and maybe more, I know you don't like romance… but you do want a real man or lady to be your Bond mate right?" Me-Mow said while she grins at Huntress for a second.

Penny was a bit shocked at the story and actually felt bad for Finn as Huntress was surprised at the story before shrugging a bit.

"Depending if the man or woman in question can please me greatly before deciding if they're bond mate material."

"Yeah… but instead of waiting for the right guy or gal to appear… why not help make the perfect mate?, Finn is pretty manly with a bod that most women would drool for and let me tell you… 11 inches or so… you can't tell me that doesn't get your interest at least." Me-Mow said while she grins at Huntress.

Penny's jaw dropped after hearing that as Huntress did felt… interested.

"Hmmm… interesting. And if you're not showing any issues with sharing… then I believe I'll test Finn out before training him."

"Great, hopefully Finn can get some serious stamina thanks to your help… as for you Penny, want to try and put your hat in the ring?, The more the merrier." Me-Mow said while she grins at Penny.

Penny blinked before giving Me-Mow a half lidded look.

"Seriously? I feel like punching him after losing some loot thanks to him and his dog friend."

"Didn't you steal from Finn as well?, Honestly you got off lucky when all Finn did was bathe you, I fell off a cliff thanks to him and his bro yet look at us now." Me-Mow countered while she grins at Penny.

Penny would've countered but knew that Me-Mow had her before Huntress put her two scents.

"Plus Me-Mow did mention that he has treasure."

"Yeah, and his entire lobby of treasure is in here…" Me-Mow said before she brought the money pouch over and emptied quite a bit to show more then what the pouch could hold and stopped after a moment.

Penny's eyes sparkled as she sees the loot.

"You took that much from his home?"

"Yup, and no issue with Finn, he can get many times more from a few dungeons so it's not like he would miss a small drop of gold in his ocean of fortune." Me-Mow said while she grins at Penny more.

Penny was quiet but was obviously thinking about the pile of treasure that she can see with her own eyes.

Huntress lightly chuckled.

"I think you broke her somewhat."

"Heh, well if it means getting Penny in on this and possibly work to be a girlfriend of Finn's, won't complain if she becomes the gold digger of the group." Me-Mow said while she smirks at Huntress Wizard.

Huntress playfully rolls her eyes before being a bit cautious.

"Regarding Don John… can you trust him since Finn will learn from him?" She said.

"Not very, honestly I trust him less then I would trust Ash but if Don John can give a chance for me to have fun with Finn even if it was an accident, I can give Don John a chance to not fuck things up later, but I'll keep an eye on him more or less." Me-Mow said while she had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Huntress nods her head.

"Good, I may have not interacted with Don John before however, he's the lesser of two evils compared to Ash. Just thinking of that donk wants me to shove an arrow in his sphincter."

"Personal issue?, Want to bitch about him over a drink?" Me-Mow said while she poured Huntress a glass.

"Gladly." Huntress said before she took a gulp and slams the cup before telling Me-Mow her issues regarding the donk.

This took about 10 minutes with the highlights more or less telling of Ash hitting on Huntress and Ash not getting the hint… the biggest highlight was Ash boasting about his size when he was barely at the 5 inch mark while drunk and actually slapping Huntress on the ass, that resulted in Ash getting pinned to a wall by arrows and Huntress threating to castrate Huntress if Ash ever tries anything like that again… all in all Me-Mow was laughing after she drank a bit of her drink and grins at Huntress.

"Wow, guy's got balls if not size to do that, guess you let him off easy since he was drunk off his ass huh?" Me-Mow said while she grins at a slightly buzzed Huntress while Penny, who recovered from her shock was listening in and laughing as well.

"Tsk… half those times he wasn't drunk. I hate guys like Assh that give wizards a bad name. If he was so good with magic then it's amazing that he never bothered to use it on the ONE place that counts." Huntress said.

Me-Mow laughed at that before she looks at Huntress.

"Hehe, well can't say much though I'm sure the cock you can form can rival or surpass Finn in size, I do have to ask since its been awhile, but got any kinky stories to tell you two?, any good lays lately?" Me-Mow said while she smirks at the duo.

Penny blinks as Huntress chuckled.

"Well about a week ago, I was invited to an orgy by Jungle Princess. And I will say this, the tribesmen and women knew how to get rough." Huntress said.

"Interesting, maybe I should get Finn and see if he can join us to one of those orgies if you plan to invite me." Me-Mow said before she glanced at Penny to see if she had any story to tell.

Penny blushes brightly.

"U-Um well… I actually haven't…"

Me-Mow and Huntress blinks at that and the two smirk.

"Hooo… really?" Huntress and Me-Mow said as one to the now identified virgin Penny.

Penny jolts from the looks and tries to think of a distraction.

"Oh look at the time it's…" she said as she looks at her wrist even though… she didn't have a watch.

"... half pass a… _freckle…_ I should go." She said before getting up.

"Ton of gold." Was all Me-Mow said to get Penny's attention before she could get far.

Penny stood still for a bit before she sat back down.

"Okay I'm in."

"Hehe, want to hear why I said those three words first?, maybe too much of a thing for me to say." Me-Mow said in an amused way.

Penny had a half lidded look.

"Just tell me."

"Alright… I want to make a purchase and a bet mixed together in a bet with a bonus if you agree to it and win… simply put I want you to follow me and Hun here to where Finn's place is and have fun with us, Hun and I here get your virginity before you go a few rounds with Finn… you do that and you get this entire bag AND the bag as well after I have Hun here make another to replace the bag, handy… as for why I'm not paying her and what not, Hun here is already interested more or less in testing finn so I doubt I need to say much… as for the bet… if you can last longer then Finn, I'll be your slave for a week in anything you want, if Finn outlasts you, you be Finn's girlfriend for a month to get to know him… simple as that." Me-Mow said while she grins at Penny.

Penny blinked a few times after hearing that.

"And what's the bonus if I agree?"

"Simple… if you also win… 3 times this much gold as this bag contains… and I will tell you the entryway of Finn's place is not small hehe." Me-Mow said while she grins at Penny.

Penny was hesitant on this but… all the gold was the only thing she can think of right now.

"I'll take it." She said.

"Great, after we finish our drinks we should get going." Me-Mow said before she drank her glass in one shot and slammed the glass on the table for a moment without breaking the glass.

Huntress and Penny did the same as well though Penny had this thought.

' _Hope I know what I'm doing.'_ She thought.

As the trio left the bar, Me-Mow smirks at how this was going.

Meanwhile with Finn a bit later… he returned to his place after gathering enough treasure to replace the gold in the entryway thanks to a second bag that he had found, it was a different style then the one Me-Mow had and has a lesser enchantment to store things but it worked well enough for what he had in mind, after that he climbed up the ladder and blinks before he frowned when he saw a Nervous Jake, a Nervous PB, and Marceline in the living room while she floats in the air.

"...hey PB… Jake… here to break more holes in the wall Marceline?" Finn stated when he looks at Marceline with an emotionless look in his eyes when he looks at Marceline.

Marceline rubbed her arm.

"No Finn. I came to talk."

"Really?... because the last two talks went so well… why not go a third and see if this building can survive the next hit." Finn said while he points a thumb at the patched up hole and how much wood was needed to cover it, might as well be more patch then natural tree wood.

Bubblegum sighs a bit.

"Look Finn, I was able to talk to Marceline to coming back here so you two can bury the hatchet."

"Hey I've tried after calming down to have a civil talk with her, so lets see what Marceline can say when she is the one actually talking." Finn said while he looks at Marceline with crossed arms.

Marceline sighs.

"Look Finn truth is… I can't be too emotional since when I'm friends with a mortal… they disappear in the blink of an eye. That's the one thing I have to go through while being immortal. You have no idea the things I go through to mourn when I lost someone. You probably gonna say that you have but I've seen it and live through it for the last 1000 years. Back then, there were times I wished I wasn't immortal. Heck I would wait for the sun to take me but then I chicken out at the last second. That's why I'm… afraid of getting close with someone."

Though to the groups shock, Finn actually starts to laugh much to the groups shock.

Marceline was not liking this.

"Okay… what's so damn funny now?" She said.

"Hehehe… its simple… you really underestimate some adventures that I had… and this one didn't even have Jake in it… and I didn't remember it until I found a certain magical item made to bring back lost memories… in this world I maybe a virgin but in another I actually had a wife and two kids with this woman… I died of old age there and my kids had kids of their own and I came back out of a huge pillow Fort that Jake and I made with BMO when we were younger… Jake said I was gone for a short time yet in actuality I lived my entire life in that Pillow world… I quickly forgot about the entire thing…. That world… the family I made… the family I lost… sure… you have years on me… but don't think you know my pain unless you had kids of your own and you lost them… and before you call me a lying asshole… am I giving tells that I am?... is my heart beating in ways to show that I'm lying?" Finn said while he points at his heart.

The trio blinked as Marceline used her senses to hear Finn's heart beat and her eyes widened when she sensed no lies.

"Holy… you're not lying." Marceline said.

"WHAT?!" Jake said with wide eyes while Bubblegum gasped.

"Yeah… I'm not… another reason I considered killing myself twice in my life after that amulet… you may have the advantage of years but ever lose a wife or husband depending on your tastes?... you watch as your kids grow up and have kids of their own?... do you know the feeling of having all of those precious memories slip away and get them all shoved back into your head at once?... you're right… I have no idea what its like to be immortal but I lived much longer then one somehow… you want to see everything, I talked about that memory powder and still have it… you can see everything from me somehow getting to that Pillow world, falling in love when I was stuck there, all the way to me dying and coming back here, those memories should cut off until now…" Finn said while he gave Marceline a serious look that showed that he was 100% serious about letting Marceline look in his head… though the real question is when he got these memories back.

"But Finn, how were you able to remember these… events if you forgot them." Bubblegum said.

Finn chuckles at that before he points a thumb at Jake.

"Jake can tell you plenty… remember the Dungeon Train Jake?... know how random the loot there is?" Finn said while he hoped Jake got the message.

Jake blinked a bit before he put two and two together.

"Oh yeah… we went into that Dungeon Train and beat random guys for prizes. You were getting too addicted to there."

"Well I more or less just go there for an hour every now and then and after what happened earlier, needed something to beat up yet not run out of punching bags… however… one of the loot there was an item that pretty much forced me to remember so much of my life that it wasn't funny from my birth to the Pillow world… I remember my former wife and our children and how I died on my deathbed as an old man with a full blown beard… still had plenty of hair on my head though, can't deny that is a good thing…. Also found out that there are more humans as well thanks to that on some kind of Island far from Ooo over the Sea… far more… like I said from my birth to the Pillow world… that included my human mom and dad." Finn said when he was glad he knows he won't go bald anytime soon and that he wasn't the last human.

Bubblegum and Jake were shocked that Finn mentioned that there are other humans.

Marceline, though shocked, said something surprising.

"I can't believe it… they really did made it."

"Made it?, sure I may have memories of me being carried from the island by my dad while he was running from some people but you know those humans?, only thing that I can remember since I was mainly looking up was some kind of statue with the image of some guy with glasses and this odd hat with a Banjo in hand but that was about it and the occasional passerby." Finn said when he looks a bit confused.

Marceline was shocked at first before she starts to laugh a bit which was confusing.

"Dude… you're talking about Two Bread Tom." She said.

"Two Bread who?" Finn said while he raised an eyebrow at all of this.

"Two bread Tom. I met him and other humans that were trying to leave Ooo to start a new life. I had to help make sure they made it out because back then Vampires were running amuck." Marceline said.

Everyone looked surprised at that while Finn hums a bit.

"Huh… makes sense why they would be living on an island then, got split from my dad when some kind of giant… thing attacked, not sure what it was, may have memories but all I can say it was huge, looked like a hand, and looked to be trying to grab us for some reason… not sure why, but thanks to some food making item that I was given, I was able to survive the trip to Ooo while I drifted on the sea… guess that would explain the phobia I had before I cut the fear feaster from my gut." Finn said while he looked thoughtful.

Everyone blinked after hearing this.

"Right… but back to Marceline. You said there were other Vampires? If that's the case, where are they?, you are the Queen right?" Jake said.

Marceline chuckled.

"Yeah thing is, I wasn't originally the Queen. I was a hunter and I would hunt down any vampire that tried to harm someone. I've been killing a bunch of grunts before facing my biggest obstacle… The Vampire King and his court. It wasn't easy but I was able to not only kill the court but also absorbed the very powers I now used today before having the final battle with the Vampire King. I killed him but he was able to bite me before he disappear making me the truly last Vampire."

"I see… so in a nutshell if it wasn't for you I may not even be born huh?" Finn said when he realized Marceline was the main reason finn was born on the island.

"Yeah pretty much now that I think about it." Marceline said.

"I see… still info aside I think we should get back on point in that I'm not like a normal human… so what now?, we going separate ways so we don't try and make one another hate each other or what?" Finn said while he shrugged a bit since this conversation was informative but not on the subject he wanted to talk about more or less.

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"Look Finn I get it, I'm a major bitch to you because of those mind games that I played while not realizing the damage. What brownie points will I have to get to earn back your trust and stuff?"

Finn just rolled his eyes at that.

"Well you are pretty much against tiers so I can rule that out so just leave me alone a bit to cool down and I may forgive you given time, I won't force you into something you won't do but I'm still serious about getting rewarded in the future if I have to save you again." Finn said with a serious look on his face.

Marceline shrugs.

"Fine then. I was gonna reconsider the tiers but I'll leave you alone then." She said before she starts to leave the group.

Though what she didn't expect was Finn growling and getting a similar shadowed look over his face like Bubblegum did and actual veins starts to show in his forehead.

" **Y-You… fucking… even after how…. Serious I was…!"** Finn muttered with serious hate in his voice… uh oh… looks like Marceline doing this must have pissed Finn off and he must have considered it another mind game and his Grass sword band looked highly agitated at the feelings it felt from Finn.

"Uh Marceline." Jake said.

"What now…!" Marceline said before turning around only to have wide eyes when she saw Finn's face.

It was completely consumed by rage and he points a finger at Marceline with so much hate and venom in his voice that he looked like he would actually try and kill Marceline if she tried to interrupt him.

" **You…. get the fuck out of here…. Before I try and kill you!... you pull a trick like this after everything I said… after I told you EVERYTHING!?"** Finn growled while his grass sword started to moved into a sword mode for Finn to use.

Marceline backed up a bit.

"Whoa Finn, wait. I wasn't joking. I even told you my story."

" **Oh really… then think about what YOU just said and think hard… your life is on the line here after all."** Finn said while he points his grass sword at Marceline and with a flick of his wrist the shoulder part of Marceline's shirt was cut before she could react to show Finn wasn't kidding about attacking and showed that his speed with the grass sword was now joke.

Marceline's widened.

"Look Finn, whatever I said, I'm sorry. I was just following your wishes. Just put the sword down."

" **Oh really… then why don't I explain what set me the fuck off then… after I talked about a reward in the future just now… after all this shit you put me through with Don John… after hours earlier… NOW you consider it and in a joking manner with a fucking shrug?... Tell me… with how things went just now with the two of us seemingly actually openin up... how the fuck am I supposed to react when I hear that?... everyone has their damn limits Marceline and you are making me actually WANT to cross that line and end your manipulating life!"** Finn growled out with rising anger… though hearing Me-Mow's voice got everyone's attention.

"Yo Finn, I'm back and I brought guests."

Though when Me-Mow, Huntress, and Penny got up to the main lobby… they were pretty stunned with what they were seeing.

"OK… what the fuck am I looking at because it looks like Finn is going to try and kill Marceline from where I'm standing." Me-Mow said which caused Finn to speak up.

" **Depending on how she answers, you may actually see that… you want the full story… fine…"** was all Finn said before he explained everything, the past life, the item that restored his memories, Marceline pretty much pulling a 180 out of nowhere to Finn after she gave him so much shit in the last few days...

" **As you can see… I'm at my fucking limit with having to talk to a damn brick wall like Marceline… just when I think I can get a serious conversation with her she pulls a stunt like this!?... I maybe a hero but everyone has a damn limit and I'm at my own fucking limit!"** Finn growled out while his grass sword looked a bit demonic thanks to the cursed nature and how its reacting to Finn's emotions.

Marceline gulped as Me-Mow facepalm.

"You stupid bitch. All you had to do was say sorry and beg and you do this."

"You're not helping!" Marceline said as she kept backing away.

Though ironically enough, Huntress came to Marceline's aid when she used some stealth and hit Finn on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold before he could realize it and she looks at Marceline a moment later.

"You do realize unless you do something drastic, you are pretty much going to have to avoid Finn like the plague since he would be gunning for you, thanks to what I just heard, while its true many would just shrug what you said as a simple joke but did you really think Finn in his current state would think that with you when all your jokes do is just piss him off more and more?, its like adding fuel to the fire." Huntress said while the Grass sword returned to normal and became a simple bangle again.

Marceline tried to say something but Bubblegum beat her to it.

"Go home Marceline." She said.

"B-But…!"

"Go home. You did enough." Bubblegum said with a mad look.

Marceline then sees everyone giving her dirty looks.

"Fine. But I'm not going to my cave so don't even attempt to find me." She said before she starts to leave.

Though Me-Mow stopped her when she speaks.

"Look, wherever you go just do a favor and actually think on what happened and why Finn got so pissed to the point on wanting to actually look like he wanted to murder you… I won't say anything if you want to try and make up with Finn again since YOU know this is your fault this time… so I want a royal promise… simple as well… speak the damn truth and give no mind game like answer or joke with Finn in a mocking way, I may be younger than you but even I can tell why he was pissed… he poured his heart out to you while you did give him some info about his past or his homes past, all it seemed like is you using some mind games to get some good info and leave after Finn talks about a reward and just recently you were so against Finn that you two could be enemies yet you came here with an about face… tell me… with Finn in his current state, do you think he would be able to even think clearly at all after what just happened?, even if it was a little joke that wasn't meant to be one…. Well any kind of joke would set Finn off now it seems if used against him unintentionally… honestly I was planning on trying to cheer Finn up with a possible 6 way with you, Bubblegum, Hun here, Penny, and myself against Finn but now I need to run damage control with a possibly pissed off and future rope bound human so we can even talk with him in a non hostile manner… so unless you have a shred of respect for Finn, you'll give that promise since you should face it now… you royally fucked up… so unless you make that promise…. You might as well stay away from him because if not, I'll talk with Finn into moving out of this area since it seems nothing more than bad for his well being." Me-Mow said with a serious look in her eyes.

Marceline was silent but didn't give Me-Mow her answer as she leaves.

"Guess that answers that and shows that Marceline is not welcome here, anyway Jake, get some rope and tie Finn up, not to keep him prisoner but to keep his arms from moving, Huntress, get to work with patching the place up, Penny, we will have to settle that bet another day… Bubblegum… you have some serious explaining to do on why I shouldn't kick your ass for bringing that bitch back here… because without that royal promise, unless you give me a damn good reason, I WILL convince your hero to move far from YOU, your bitch of a Vampire Queen, and his own brother who wanted to keep him as a child mentally…" Me-Mow said while she looked furious.

Bubblegum was shocked.

"You can't do that! I made a promise to Finn that I want to fix our friendship. It's not my fault that this happened."

"OK… two questions your highness… one… do you think I give a fuck?, you don't control a damn here in the grasslands… neutral territory and last I checked Finn is only your errand body when in your kingdom's borders… and two and more importantly… do you think Finn will give a fuck after waking up later AFTER what just happened?... Do you really think he will be in a proper state to even talk after you brought your bitch of a friend to mentally damage Finn a third time?... you might as well look like an enemy to Finn from where I'm standing now." Me-Mow said while her fur looked a bit agitated and looked like she was restraining herself from attacking Bubblegum.

Bubblegum was taken back before glaring at the feline.

"I'd watch that tone Me-Mow. I'm no one's enemy."

Though before anyone could react, Me-Mow had her claws at Bubblegum's throat and stopped short to look her in the eyes.

" **I could say the exact same thing bitch… I trained to END royals like you for a reason… I tried to end wildberry princess because the Guild was hired to do that and it was because of Wildberry's hidden side that comes out when angered… and easily so… think I'm lying then investigate Wildberry… and believe me… if it wasn't for the fact that I know you are telling the truth, you would be dead before you would hit the ground…. I'm not like how I was years ago and I trained my fucking ass off to get where I am now… and right now I'm finn's woman… I may not have feelings per say but even a woman like me would be pissed the fuck off with an attitude like yours… back off or I won't be held responsible for what I do next… fact of the matter is you brough that Vampire bitch back a third time and this is what happened… nothing can change that… royal or not you better get ready to make up for what you did as well otherwise if I can't convine Finn to not go on a rage fuel warpath... you WILL lose your hero and you may not be able to sleep peacefully at night ever again... understand?"** Me-Mow growled out while almost looking feral while everyone else looked on while Huntress was using a root to bind Finn and was just looking at him with a bit of worry.

Jake was actually gulping at the angry look even though it wasn't towards him.

Bubblegum gulped before slightly stepping back.

"Yes. I do."

Me-Mow lowered her hand and turned away to help Huntress pick Finn up but not before saying this.

"Better know where Marceline is and convince her to make a royal promise to you to not fuck this up… I doubt there would be a next time if Marceline fucked this up and it ends in her death." Me-Mow said before she helped Huntress climb up the ladder so Finn could be placed on the bed which left a silent Penny who kept quiet for now with Jake and Bubblegum… the tension was so damn high that you could cut it with just a hand right now.

Bubblegum took a breath before looking at Jake.

"Sorry Jake. I have to go… do something. Good luck dealing with THEM." She said before exiting the fort.

This caused an odd silence with Penny and Jake now alone and Penny just cleared her throat while she had no idea on what to do now… this was royally messed up and she had no idea what to do.

Jake was quiet for a bit and didn't want to say something to make it more awkward besides the silence before the scene shift with Marceline as she was flying farther now.

* * *

**Ooo/ Random area/ Marceline**

' _Damn it! Why?! Everything was going to be okay and then I Globbed up?! I can't go back to my cave or see… Simon since that's where Bonnie will be. I need to go somewhere that I haven't been to. Somewhere where Bonnie would least expect me to be at. Unless… Plan B.'_ Marceline thought as she continues to fly.

This plan B was something she really didn't want to do… but thankfully she had a place where no one could find her unless they were desperate… the Nightosphere… even if someone figured that out, Marceline would not be with her dad at least so no one would know where she was even if they tried to locate her in that chaotic hellhole.

This resulted in Marceline quickly getting some chalk and some bug milk from a nearby market and wrote the Nightosphere symbol and muttered a slightly altered incantation she knew when she didn't want her dad to find out that she was opening this portal… when she made it she flew in and it closed behind her and she was in the Nightosphere in no time and floating over her technical chaotic kingdom.

"Here I am. Guess it's time to start a new life here." Marceline said before going to a random place and made sure to be incognito so her dad wouldn't know.

Meanwhile back in Ooo a number of hours later...

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ Finn's room/ Finn, ?**

"U-Ugh…" Finn groaned when he opened his eyes and saw his ceiling.

"Oh man… what happened?" He said before he tries to get up.

"H-Huh?" Finn said when he could barely move and when he looks down he saw his body, mainly his upper body covered in roots and his hands were bound as well so that they couldn't form fists before he heard climbing and saw Huntres Wizard of all people… would explain the roots.

"H-Huntress?... what are you doing here and why am-!" Finn said before he fell silent when the memories came flooding back and he grits his teeth in anger when he remembered everything and knew why he was bound right now.

"Hello Finn. I'm guessing you're remembering everything?" Huntress said.

"What do you think…" Finn said with barely held back anger.

"Calm down Finn. I'm not your enemy." Huntress said.

"Oh really?... I'm bound in roots and last I checked, Marceline fucked with my head and Bubblegum brought that bitch here so think I'm crazy when it seems every friend I made in the past wants to fuck with me in one shape or another?" Finn said while he glared at Huntress though he did hear Me-Mow's voice a moment later when climbing was heard again.

"Don't get mad at Huntress. I told her to bound you for your own good." Me-Mow said as she climbed and reached the top.

That caused Finn to look at Me-Mow with some surprising anger… but not at Me-Mow.

"And how is it for my own good when I didn't put my grass sword through that Vampire Bitch?" Finn said with an oddly calm tone to his voice but the way he talked was unnerving since he was talking about murdering his friend like it was nothing now.

Me-Mow crosses her arms.

"That's what I'm talking about. You're actually thinking of murdering someone. And yes I get it, Marceline played you but… Is that really the answer?"

"Then tell me… should I just suck it up, smile and pretend nothing is wrong?... hold this anger in and do nothing?... Because unless you have a better idea you might as well keep me bound because the moment I'm free… **I'll kill that bitch slowly and painfully like how she broke me down for so many years!"** Finn growled out with hate filling his eyes again while he kept still for now… but that look promised that he would break free sooner or later if Me-Mow and Huntress were not careful and that made them gulp in reflex since… this was not like Finn at all and things could get dangerous if the wrong move was made.

"Finn… you need to calm down and focus. Me-Mow has given Marceline one more chance to fix this and Bubblegum is looking for her. Just give it time." Huntress said.

Though the hateful feeling Finn felt pressed down on the duo with full force and Finn, even when his skin tore a bit to bleed, just had more anger than ever only seen while the roots creaked.

" **WHAT!?... YOU TOLD THAT BITCH TO BRING THE OTHER BITCH HERE TO FUCK WITH MY HEAD AGAIN!?... ME-MOW!... YOU FUCKING…. YOU AND HUNTRESS BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT BECAUSE THE MOMENT I'M FREE AND AFTER I DEAL WITH MARCELINE YOU TWO ARE NEXT FOR TRYING TO BRING HER BACK HERE!"** Finn roars while a few roots actually snap while Finn injured himself more just to try and get free while the duo actually heard bones starting to creak in Finn when they threaten to snap.

Me-Mow tries to plead to Finn.

"Finn stop! You're gonna hurt yourself! We're not playing games with you. We're on your side!"

Though Finn's anger was too much and Huntress, in a moment of acting, rushed forward and used a stronger chop to the back of Finn's neck and he was out like a light again and Huntress caught Finn before he could fall off the bed and she was shocked at how injured Finn was… that caused her to get a serious look on her face.

"Me-Mow… if you care about Finn at all… get Bubblegum now and tell her fuck time, if I have to drag Marceline here so be it but I want Marceline found now!" Huntress said before she looks at Me-Mow.

Me-Mow jolts before she quickly leaves the treefort, ignoring a scared Penny and Jake before Me-Mow started looking for Bubblegum.

' _Glob… what is going on? Finn was never this angry before.'_ She thought.

Meanwhile with Bubblegum… she ironically had called Phoebe to see if she could get help with locating Marceline, she heard that Finn was in a delicate situation and Phoebe, on Jake 2 came in no time and wanted to talk in person about this.

"Alright Bubblegum, I'm here like you requested, what happened with Finn?" Phoebe said while Bubblegum got ready to speak…. However Me-Mow barrelled into the room all of a sudden which shocked the duo and though Bubblegum would have gotten onto Me-Mow she had a panicked look on her face which got the two royals attention.

"Me-Mow whats wrong?" Bubblegum said while Me-Mow looks at Bubblegum.

"F-Fuck B-Bubblegum… its Finn… its bad… his anger is so much…. When he woke he seemed reasonable somewhat, had to try and calm him down…. The moment I mentioned you bringing Marceline back after locating her, he went absolutely berserk and nearly broke free of the roots binding him, even when he started to bleed from tearing skin, he nearly broke his own bones… you need to find Marceline now so she can apologize to Finn for real!, we only have a few hours before Finn does something that could get himself killed!" Me-Mow said while her sentences were getting better when she catched her breath while she had a begging look in her eyes.

Bubblegum and Phoebe were shocked after hearing this before Bubblegum looks at Phoebe.

"We really need to find Marceline fast." Bubblegum said.

"H-Hold on, what do you mean by Finn harming himself!?, who is this and what caused Finn to get so angry he would do this!?" Phoebe said with worry while Bubblegum grits her teeth.

"Look I'll explain everything later, but unless you want to risk Finn harming himself more, try and locate Marceline first so I can send my gumball guardians after her!" Bubblegum said with a look to not argue since this was Finn's safety and health on the line… this time it was Finn needing the saving now.

Phoebe was a bit spooked but decides not to ask questions before she uses her heat sense to locate Marceline.

It took awhile and while she was not able to locate Marceline much to her confusion… she did find something off where Marceline's heat sense vanished… granted Marceline had no heat being undead and all but Marceline had this odd coolness about her that Phoebe was able to make out between the normal undead and undead of Marceline's calibur and though faint, Phoebe made out some kind of drawing.

"Uh… not sure if this is good or not but does Marceline know any kind of drawing that looks like a funny looking face?" Phoebe said when she didn't know about the portal to the Nightosphere.

Bubblegum and Me-Mow blinked in confusion.

"What type of drawing are you looking at?" Me-Mow said.

"Well seems faded but looks like its some kind of funny looking smiling face with glasses and last thing with her kind of heat or lack of is some kind of carton… not sure what kind though." Phoebe said as Bubblegum starts to have a look of realization on her face.

"Of course… She's in the Nightosphere." Bubblegum said.

"Nightosphere?, what kingdom is that?" Phoebe and Me-Mow said with confused looks on their faces.

"Not a kingdom… perse but it's where demons are from. The only person there that Marceline knew would be her dad and ruler, Hunson Abadeer." Bubblegum said.

"Wouldn't that be too obvious though?, I mean sure I didn't sense her but would she even go to her dad even if she went to the Nightosphere?" Phoebe said since it would seem pretty obvious if Marceline did go to the nightosphere.

"Not really, Marceline and her dad have a so-so relationship. Plus she would think that no one would think of looking for her there. Either way, I need one of you to bring me bug milk stat." Bubblegum said.

That caused Me-Mow to bolt from the room and Phoebe gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

"Look considering this is Marceline were talking about and she knows you, even if she did go there, and this isn't a trick, wouldn't she know the Nightosphere like the back of her hand?, how would we even locate her in a seperate dimension?" Phoebe said when she had no idea on how to locate Marceline in the nightospere, heat sense may not work right there after all.

"I put a tracking device on her phone without her knowledge and once we're there I'll turn this little device on and we'll find her." Bubblegum said as she shows Phoebe the device.

Phoebe blinks at that and raised an eyebrow at Bubblegum.

"I'm not going to say much but… seriously?, do you plant tracking devices on everyone and wouldn't Marceline get rid of it?, she shapeshifts after all." Phoebe said while she really wondered if a tracking device was on or in her own body… she was under Bubblegum's care before she broke free with CB.

Bubblegum shook her head.

"Nope. It will stay on her no matter what." She said as she fully waits for Me-Mow to return.

Me-Mow returned a few minutes later while comically dragging a person who was holding onto the other end of it and Me-Mow was trying to shake them off, looked like a stubborn candy person who was trying to buy this but held on for dear life when Me-Mow snatched it, hince the extra passenger.

Bubblegum and Phoebe sweatdrop.

"Okay… Was that the only bug milk in the store?"

"Surprisingly yeah, they were having a sale and aside from this one… which I said I would pay for by the way… but this guy here just won't let go!" Me-Mow said while she tried to get the candy person off the bug milk yet the guy held on strong.

"But I got it first!" The candy person said causing the trio to sweatdrop before Phoebe approaches the candy person.

"Sir, as much as we hate to deprive you of your milk, we need this to help save Finn." She said.

"Huh?, and how is Bug milk going to ZAAHHHUGH!" The Candy person said before he screamed when Bubblegum injected him with a needle and the candy person fell to the ground and snored in no time.

Phoebe and Me-Mow blinked in surprise before looking at the Candy Monarch.

"Don't worry, just injected him some knockout serum. Won't remember a thing. Now unto pressing matters." She said before taking the milk from Me-Mow and goes to a wall and draws the funny looking face on it before throwing the milk on it.

Once the milk was absorbed, Bubblegum said the incantation before a moment later, part of the wall opens up.

Though since she only knew the main incantation… to the groups surprise minus Bubblegum, Hunson appeared from it in no time in his fleshy way of appearing before his body formed along with his suit.

"Hey Marceline got your… huh… where am I?, this isn't my daughter's place." Hunson said while he looks around the room for a moment… though with the way he talked… was Marceline not with him?

Bubblegum approached the demon lord.

"Mr. Abadeer. We need to know where Marceline is. We have reason to believe that your daughter is in the Nightosphere."

Hunson looks at Bubblegum and blinks a few times.

"Huh, aren't you my little girl's ex?, heard Marceline talking about you a few times… Bubblesomething…. Bubblebutt?... no… hubbabubble?, no hubba there…." Hunson said when he tried for the immortal life of him to remember this woman before him.

Everyone sweatdropped before Me-Mow stepped up.

"Look sir, your... **daughter** … did something bad to my boyfriend and now we need her here to fix this terrible shit she caused otherwise, people are gonna end up in body bags if he doesn't control the rage in him."

"Huh?, and why should I care about your boyfriend?, and what did my little girl do that was so bad, I mean I'm the lord of evil so being evil is pretty good in my eyes." Hunson said while he gave Me-Mow a half lidded look.

Me-Mow glares at Hunson.

"My boyfriend is… Finn the human." She said making Phoebe blink in shock when she heard that.

Hunson though laughed a bit at that when he looks at Me-Mow.

"Hehehe… good one, the Finn I know is a guy who is normally to naive to even look at a woman in lustful ways, last few times I was here, the guy was just normally all goody goody, hard to believe a guy like him would put people in body bags." Hunson said while he starts to come down from his amused state.

"That's what you think." Me-Mow said before she briefly explained to Hunson about Finn's sudden change after being in a partnership with Don John and Finn's ex, Phoebe, Finn wising up and the dark things he said after Marceline's screw ups.

"And just so you know… Finn and I did have sex last night and again this morning." Me-Mow said without feeling shame or embarrassed.

Though while Phoebe was shocked further, Hunson blinks at that before he looked amused more.

"Interesting, so in a nutshell my daughter is in the Nightosphere and now you need her to clean up her mess?, very well… I'll let you three in without issue but on 1 condition… on the way back I want to see this new Finn, got to make sure he doesn't attack my little girl after all." Hunson said while he grins at Me-Mow.

Phoebe and Bubblegum blink in surprise at the condition as Me-Mow rolls her eyes.

"Fine, let's get going." She said but Bubblegum interjected.

"Hold on a second." She said before looking at Hunson.

"Mr. Abadeer, if we do agree, then you must swear that you won't suck out anyone's souls when we come back to Ooo."

"Hmmm… fine but on the condition that if I do keep under control, you give me some prisoners from your prison who are on death row possibly, won't have any real reason to keep them alive right?" Hunson said with a smirk on his face.

Bubblegum was surprised at the counter offer but knew that time was running out.

"Fine then. I'll make the arrangements later."

"Great, give a royal promise for that so I can make sure I get my meal later." Hunson said with a grin on his face at how this was going.

Bubblegum sighs.

"Very well… I royal promise to provide you any prisoners that will get a death sentence."

"Great, we have a deal then, so with that, please follow me your highness, you and your friends might as well get a first class tour of the Nightosphere while we search for my daughter, not sure where she would be though." Hunson said while he looked thoughtful since the Nightosphere was chaotic incarnate.

"Not to worry, I put a tracking device on her a while ago. Just need to get my device." Bubblegum said.

Hunson blinks at that while he gave Bubblegum a half lidded look.

"And WHY do you have my daughter bugged with a tracking device?, granted could help here but isn't that an invasion of privacy on this mortal plain?" Hunson said when he questioned Bubblegum about the tracker on her daughter.

Me-Mow was getting annoyed.

"Can we just go?! We'll discuss why Bubblegum is spying on people later since Finn's life could be in danger if we don't act."

"Hey I'm not the one who wants to turn a tracker on, complain to the princess here on the wait." Hunson said when he was getting annoyed with Me-Mow and her attitude towards him… he was the immortal deathless lord of evil, did no one tell her what he could do to her right now if he got pissed.

Phoebe then tries to calm things down.

"There's no need for arguing. We need to focus on finding Marceline."

"Yeah, but again need to wait for Bubblegum to bring the tracker or whatever it is." Hunson said while he looks to where Bubblegum was to see what was taking her so long.

Bubblegum came back with a handheld device.

"Here I am."

This caused everyone to look at Bubblegum while she held a tablet like device while Hunson points a thumb at the portal.

"Great, unless you need anything else, we should get going." Hunson said while he turned to enter the portal before anyone could say anything.

"Finally." Me-Mow said before she enters the portal leaving Bubblegum and Phoebe alone.

"Well… see you on the other side Bubblegum." Phoebe said before she hopped into the portal and let Bubblegum alone.

Bubblegum sighs.

"Please be okay Finn." She said before she enters the portal till it closes.

* * *

**Nightosphere/ ?/ Hunson, Me-Mow, Phoebe, Bubblegum**

When the four entered the Nightosphere, the group was in a random location who knows where and everyone looks around while Hunson breaths in an sighs.

"Ahhh… nothing like chaotic air to make you feel alive hehe." Hunson said while he looks back at the others to see what they are doing while Me-Mow and Phoebe were near Bubblegum.

"Anything yet?" Me-Mow said as she and Phoebe look at Bubblegum and the device.

"Hmmm… one sec, calibrating the tracker to account for the chaotic nature of this place, give me a minute, while we are pressed for time, Finn was just knocked out a bit ago so we shouldn't have many issues with him waking anytime soon." Bubblegum said while she was quickly making calculations in her head while she made sure to reprogram the tracker to be pretty damn adaptable.

"Well Huntress is still gonna watch him just in case." Me-Mow said before frowning.

"Damn that Marceline. The second we find her, I'm gonna smack her for fucking things up."

"Seriously?, you are threatening her while near me?" Hunson said while he gave Me-Mow a half lidded look.

Me-Mow rolls her eyes as she waits patiently.

Phoebe felt like she needed to break the ice.

"So… how long have you and Finn… dated?" She said to Me-Mow while feeling awkward.

"Well counting last night, a couple days more or less." Me-Mow said while she had her arms crossed while she sways a bit on her feet and watched as the shadow of her tail moved around a few times.

Phoebe blink from that.

"I see… and you both did tier 15 already?"

"Yeah… whats it to you though?, you broke up with Finn and had fun with him after you gave your first time to that Donk of a flaming Wiz called Don John so don't start something with time issues when I could say a lot about you after all I heard." Me-Mow said with a half lidded look on her face when she looks at Phoebe.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe said with a raised eyebrow.

Though before something could happen, Bubblegum, in partial to stop this from starting issues, but finally done one her end, finished calibrating the tracker.

"Finally done!, bit iffy since it has to make various radar like pulses to update itself bit now we can track the direction where Marceline is." Bubblegum said when she showed a radar to the group.

"About time. Does it say where she is?" Me-Mow said as she already forgot about Phoebe.

"Well says here she is 1 mile away in some kind of oddly stable location, not sure what it is, looks like its some kind of building though?" Bubblegum said while she looked confused on why a building would be here.

Hunson blinked when he heard that before looking at the map on the device.

When he did, he seemed to have some kind of recognition.

"Oh that place… before Marceline's mother left the Nightosphere, I had a place made for Dawn so she could have a stable place to stay if she ever wanted to be alone." Hunson said while he looked lost in some memories just now.

The trio blinked.

"And you think Marceline is there despite what the tracker is showing?" Phoebe said.

"Maybe, come on if she is there, I know where the location is." Hunson said before he gestured for the trio to follow him.

The trio didn't say anything as they followed Hunson to the location where Marceline is at.

* * *

**Nightosphere/ ?/ Marceline**

Marceline at this time was laying on her mother's old bed while she had an arm over her forearm, she was resting right now after her trip here and having to avoid every demon here so her dad wouldn't find her here, honestly Marceline thought this would be the last place anyone would find her… oh how wrong she was in a minute…

This caused Marceline to breath in for a moment before she opened her eyes wide when she shockingly heard her dad talking outside the house and he was getting closer.

"Ah the old home of Dawn, just how she left it… hasn't aged a day, what do you three think?" Hunson said from outside… wait… three people were with him?

' _Dad?!... How is he here?! And what three people?'_ Marceline thought.

Though she felt her undead heart sank when she heard this voice.

"Well despite the location, it does look lovely." Said a voice belonging to… Bubblegum.

Though before she could wonder how the hell Bubblegum got here, she heard Me-Mow's voice.

"Hey we can come back later to enjoy the sights after we get Marceline to fix her fuck up, thanks to that tracker you got on her, she won't be able to run for long even if she knew we were coming." Me-Mow said while she sounded a bit impatient… Marceline on the other hand…

' _Tracker?!'_ Marceline thought before she starts to panic.

Marceline needed to run again so she only grabs her axe since she believes the tracker was in her bag and tries to sneak out the back.

Though she was shocked when she heard this.

"What did you bug though in order to track Marceline?, wouldn't she get rid of anything she had if she heard about this?" Phoebe asked which told Marceline Phoebe was the third person.

"Well I couldn't bug much so I did the next best thing… I injected her with some nanobots when she was asleep in my lab after she feel asleep when I talked to her about a lot of science and so I could find Marceline when she was in danger, I just took advantage of the situation more or less." Bubblegum said while Marceline got a stunned look on her face that Bubblegum would actually do that.

' _No Globbing way!'_ Marceline thought before hearing Me-Mow's voice.

"Good enough." She said before looking at the house.

"Yo Marceline! We know you're in there. So come out with your hands up or we'll break down this door!"

"Now hold on, if she really is there, then no need to bust down the door, I got a spare key just in case." Hunson said while footsteps were heard and the front door was unlocked a moment later while a trio of footprints rushed in with Phoebe leading to light the way and hone in on Marceline's unique coldness.

Marceline jolts and tries to think of hiding spot before she comically goes to the bathroom and locks the door before getting in the shower.

That caused everyone minus Hunson to rush into the room while Hunson walked into the room and Bubblegum had the tracker aim at the bathroom when the signal came from there.

"She's in the bathroom." Bubblegum said while she looks at the door and walked up to it and knocked.

"Marceline… its me Bubblegum… I know you can hear us… please open up… its Finn… his life and sanity is in danger." Bubblegum said while hoping this got something from Marceline… if not she would have to play a rather dirty card to get Marceline out of the bathroom.

Marceline blinked when she heard that and thought it was a trick but… knowing how Finn was acting could make sense.

Plus she can't go anywhere else thanks to the nanobots.

"Alright… I'll get out. But I want you guys to step back 10 feet."

"Uh… Marceline, 10 feet?, we would be up against the wall with how small this bedroom is." Bubblegum points out after she did the calculations in her head real quick.

Marceline sweatdrops before she gets out of the shower and opens the door.

However as she steps out, she had her axe ready in her hand.

"Don't come any closer." Marceline warned.

"Easy Marceline… Me-Mow ticked aside, we're not enemies, you know that… granted you probably heard about the nanobot tracker… but finding you for this was not the intended purpose… please… put the Axe down and lets talk like civil people… right Me-Mow?" Bubblegum said while giving Me-Mow a look to not do anything stupid with a super powered, super speed, emotionally distraught Vampire Queen who could easily do something she would regret later while two of the four in front of her could recover from getting cut in half… the other two… not so much.

Me-Mow crossed her arms.

"Depends on the conversation."

Bubblegum sweatdrops before she gave Marceline a begging look to lower the weapon.

Marceline was hesitant before she puts down her weapon.

"Fine… I'll talk. But after this, I'm chewing you out for the nanobot thing Bonnie."

"Hehe, fair enough, though considering how many explosions you got me in, I believe we are more or less even now… anyway please come in and we can talk on some seats instead of standing here… doubt you would want to cause damage in your moms old home." Bubblegum said while she gestured to some nearby chairs at a table, 5 of them, perfect for the number of people here.

Marceline narrows her eyes a bit.

"Alright… but I'm floating. You guys can sit."

Bubblegum nods before the group were all sat in a circle of sorts so they could talk face to face.

"Alright… now that we found Marceline, we need to talk about Finn's current state and how to get him calm enough so he won't go ballistic, any mention of Marceline and Finn would attack just about anyone if not for Huntress's roots, Me-Mow included shockingly enough and even then they can only hold him for so long." Bubblegum said while she remembered what Me-Mow said about Finn injuring himself just to try and break free of the roots holding him after she was filled in on what happened in detail.

Marceline was shocked at the news.

"Seriously?!" She said.

"You saw how Finn reacted when he was knocked out Marceline, and Me-Mow can tell you more after he woke… he had to be knocked out again for his own safety." Bubblegum said when she gestured for Me-Mow to speak.

"Yeah. Thanks to you and Bubblegum, Finn started thrashing and promised death to the both of you and even threatened to kill me and Huntress." Me-Mow said.

Phoebe looked shocked when she heard that, granted she heard that Finn was in trouble but this… she even looks Me-Mow in the eyes.

"Are you… sure about that?, Finn wasn't under some kind of spell or something?" Phoebe said to suggest that this could be just something that could be fixed if a spell was used to undo what was going on with Finn, she hadn't heard details until now unlike Bubblegum… Phoebe was mainly talking with Hunson to keep him amused since he wanted to know about the Fire Kingdom and its evil past before Phoebe took over.

"If there was a spell, Huntress Wizard would've detected it and dispel it. No… something is beyond wrong with Finn. It's like he's a different person a bit more… demonic when he spoke." Me-Mow said making Marceline have another shocked look on her face.

"Really?, think his Grass sword caused it?, heard from Jake once when I asked him about it that the Grass sword was made by this Grass Wizard guy, maybe it has some kind of demonic curse and it was just an effect brought on by his anger, I have those when I get anger and my body flares without my control sometimes so maybe it's just a thing that gets affected by anger." Phoebe said when she worried a bit more for Finn.

Everyone blinked at that.

"Well… it did change when Finn wanted to hurt Marceline." Bubblegum said.

"Hang on, didn't Finn mention about wearing that amulet and how it scared him?" Me-Mow said.

"Hey I only intended for Marceline to wear the amulet, I had no idea the kid wore this thing until I had to pull it off him, he went to attack Jake and Marceline to try and bring them back in but this guy here fixed that when I took it off and boom, the kid was out of the portal and all that… didn't even wear the thing that long." Hunson said while he shrugged his shoulders… well it was some kind of defense though not much of a good one.

Marceline narrows her eyes.

"Well dad, maybe you didn't know how haunted Finn was after that ordeal. He told me himself that he was this close to… killing himself and I was put to blame. This wouldn't have happened if you tricked me into wearing that amulet."

"Hey in my defense I would have checked on the kid but before the portal closed I heard you didn't want to hang out with the kid anymore so I thought he was just trying to make up with your or something and you didn't like how it went, not only that the amulet was made for beings like you and I, sure you were tricked but if you got this thing under control you could have made anyone your bitch more or less, you didn't have nightmares and what not when I checked up on you so how was I to know that the kid wanted to off himself… lord of evil remember?, I only care about you Marceline and sure, may not be the best dad, I can admit that but I am getting better at least since then." Hunson said while he raised an eyebrow at Marceline while Bubblegum and Me-Mow facepalm when they heard that for many reasons.

Phoebe though glares at Marceline.

"I can't believe you said that to Finn."

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"I said that as a joke. Besides, what gives you a right to care when you dumped him like a bag of rocks?"

Phoebe glared at Marceline and quickly stands up.

"That's because Finn used me to attack the Ice King twice over for some reason after the Ice King bothered us during one of our dates and I couldn't believe my own boyfriend would do that to me and from what I heard you have less of a right to complain about my methods when you and to a lesser extent Bubblegum pretty much got Finn to sound like a bloodthirsty maniac, I'm not sure WHY Finn did what he did but he was the one to mess with me, not the other way around and I got my payback when all Finn did was nearly cause me to lose my throne to my father and Don John when they tried to plan a takeover, got me poisoned which interestingly enough got my matrix to stablize, and got Finn and I locked up in a cell… I'm not explaining what I did yet unless Finn told you already but until we get Finn into a calmed state, we're dealing with HIM first because whether you like it or not you OWE him royally… honestly I thought my dad was bad since he was obviously evil and trying to make me evil but you… you are the worst the more I hear about you… tell me what can you say that isn't a joke, tease, or some kind of mind game that doesn't want to make someone bash your skull in… I mean open your eyes Marceline, YOU are pretty much making Finn into a possibly murderer and all because you won't be honest with things 100 percent of the time… what gives you the right to Question ME when all my life, I was trapped in a lamp by my own father, freed by Jake when I was younger, and after some incidents with some confusion and nearly burning the Goblin kingdom down… Finn and I started to date… sure we had to make do with my matrix and what not but we made it work with how different we are so tell me… what can you say or do now that won't make you the most pathetic person here?... what can you do that doesn't get a violent reaction, curse others, or cause people to go insane?" Phoebe questioned while looking Marceline in the eyes without any kind of fear in them.

Marceline was now silent as she couldn't thinking of a response when she was already deep in the hole.

Phoebe then sighs and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Honestly… people call me immature or naive but you… you are worse then I am… I take ruling, interacting, and everything seriously when needed but you… you are like a fucking kid in a grown ass woman's body… maybe rich from me but I can say this to you since as far as I know…. You don't get any respect from me at all…. Grow up and act your age already… having fun is nice but there are times when you should act like a damn adult and do what is right and not what is easy." Phoebe said when she sat down and Me-Mow looked very amused right now when the rumored youngest Queen talked down to Marceline like that.

Marceline had her hair covered her eyes.

Bubblegum was a bit worried if Marceline was gonna lash out.

Phoebe sat in her chair after a moment when she didn't get a response, hopefully Marceline was thinking long and hard on what Phoebe just said.

Marceline was quiet for a bit more before she spoke.

"I'm done." She said.

"Done with what?, If it's about you running again, you may want to think again, we can track you down later if needed." Me-Mow said when she thought Marceline was going to bolt or something.

"No... I'm done running. If you guys say I should grow up then fine. Let's go to Finn so I can fix this but… if he is not sane and tries to kill me… then let him." Marceline said.

Everyone was a bit stunned by that and Hunson got a pissed look on his face.

"Like I would let that happen Marceline, I made a deal with Bubblegum here and I'm not letting anyone harm you while I'm around… I maybe a shitty dad but Dawn would roll in her grave if anything happens to you and I don't do jack." Hunson said while Me-Mow had a serious look on her face.

"Well not sure about safety when Finn even threatened me, but are you 100% serious about this?... No jokes or mind games just to get this conversation to end?" Me-Mow said so she could look Marceline in the eyes to see if this was Marceline actually being serious… Me-Mow had no reason to trust her right now but she could tell if Marceline was serious or not if she got a good look at her eyes.

Marceline looked up and everyone can see she was dead serious as tears leak a bit from her eyes.

"Look at where my jokes had got me till now. I've been using them to escape the harshness of reality but now I took it too far and made Finn what he is. So yes I am serious. There is no reason for me to keep on living in this world."

That really surprised many though Bubblegum was the one to frown this time.

"Are you serious?, Sure growing up does mean taking things seriously and jokes every now and then can be good but do you think it's a reason to give up on living?... Annoying or not… you help brighten my day up sometimes and I never say it much… I care about you Marceline… many of us do… why do you think we are here?, It's to help you fix a mistake that happened before it goes out of control… reality can be… let's face it… fucked up and shitty, but you always seem to find ways to keep yourself happy with the littlest of things like pranks or huge things like your live of music and concerts… don't throw everything away without fighting for a good life at least… otherwise it would be pretty lonely without a wild card like you around." Bubblegum said before she blushed and looked at the ceiling when she couldn't look anyone in the eyes right this moment.

Phoebe, Me-Mow and Hunson blink when they look at Bubblegum.

Marceline lightly blushes but still looks bummed.

"I don't think I can fix it Bonnie. I lost Finn as a friend and now all he wants to do is kill me."

Bubblegum shakes her head before she gave Marceline a serious look.

"Then does that mean you are just going to go to Finn to die?... Try and remember everything he did for you Marceline… don't you think it's our turn to rescue Finn from himself?, This is like the amulet somewhat, only instead of you being controlled by the amulet, Finn is being controlled by his anger… or is the great and Powerful Marceline a coward instead of the Strong Queen I know and… l-*clears throat* C-Care about?" Bubblegum said and hoped no one noticed the slip up.

Hunson, Phoebe and Me-Mow raised their eyebrows at Bubblegum for a moment.

"But Bonnie, I don't think Finn will listen even if I say 'sorry'. I don't want him to suffer but… what can I do?" Marceline said.

"Probably the simplest thing to do… apologize from the heart and no holding back… even if it means using a move that not even Finn in his anger would expect." Bubblegum said with a serious look on her face… what kind of move was that?

"And what's that?" Marceline said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Simple… you getting on your hands and knees and actually bowing to Finn and begging for forgiveness… even if it doesn't calm him fully it may shock him to listening if you of all people who so full of pride do that kind of move… you maybe embarrassed, you may be laughed at by others, but I can guarantee that will get Finn to shut up long enough for you to talk sense into him." Bubblegum said with a look that showed how serious she was about that.

Marceline's eyes widened in shock when she saw that Bubblegum was serious while Me-Mow and Hunson found it amusing as Phoebe was a bit surprised.

Marceline was able to calm down but glares at the Candy Monarch.

"If I somehow agree to this, two things… 1) If this doesn't work, and Finn kills me, even though that's what I wanted, I'm gonna haunt you, dad and the two wonder bitches here. 2) If it surprisingly works… well I'm still gonna beat all your asses. You Bonnie will get extra for the nanobots shit."

Bubblegum gave Marceline a half lidded look and smirks a bit.

"Well, if that's some kind of invitation later for some kinky fun, I don't mind paying you back and then some, though there has to be a right time for that, doubt your dad would like that though." Bubblegum said in a surprisingly teasing manner while Hunson looked like he would gag from that… looks like Bubblegum was teasing Marceline now and Hunson got caught in the crossfire.

Marceline shudders before giving Bubblegum a half lidded look.

"Not what I meant. Let's just get going."

"Right, lets go, sooner we get Finn calmed down, the better for us all." Bubblegum said before she and everyone else got up from their chairs and Marceline was about to leave the room before Bubblegum stopped her with a hand on her shoulder while Bubblegum looks at the others.

"Marcy and I will be outside in a moment, don't worry won't take too long, just need to ask Marceline something private." Bubblegum said while she smiles lightly at the trio.

The trio blinked for a bit before Me-Mow shrugged.

"Fine. But better be quick." She said as she, Hunson and Phoebe exit the house.

That caused Bubblegum to nod and in no time, it was just her and Marceline now.

"Alright. What is it that you need to tell me Bonnie?" Marceline said.

"Well... two things… one…" Bubblegum said before she shocked Marceline when she kissed Marceline on the lips for a moment and pulled away with a smile on her blushing face.

"...and two, glad you are coming back with us, and I'll more than make up for that Nanobot thing later in a rather fun way but for now… might as well give you a reason to stick around… I can explain more later but I'm sure that kiss explained a lot." Bubblegum said before she walked out of the room before Marceline could stop her… and was… Bubblegum's ass swaying too and fro right now on the way out?

Marceline was just shocked and speechless at what she just saw but was more shocked with the kiss a moment ago.

' _What the Glob was that?!... Does Bonnie want to get back together?'_ Marceline thought and kept thinking of other reasons before exiting the house.

When she did, she saw that Bubblegum was talking with Phoebe and Me-Mow about something for a second but fell quiet when Marceline exits the house and Me-Mow looks at everyone.

"Alright, now that we are all here, lets get out of this place, not sure about the lord of evil here but I'd rather breath fresh air then chaotic air right now." Me-Mow said while she looks around and blinks before she facepalms.

"Fucking A… anyone know where the portal home is?, the landscape around us changed." Me-Mow said when she hated the Nightosphere already.

Hunson chuckled.

"Not to worry, I know exactly where to go. Follow me and watch your step." Hunson said before gesturing to the four to follow him.

That caused everyone to follow Hunson and in no time, everyone was back in the mortal plane when they entered the portal in Hunson's place and the scene fades to black.

* * *

**(End of the first part of the Marceline forgiveness Arc, more to come in the future.)**


	4. Returning the Favor

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom Castle/ Bubblegum's lab/ Hunson, Phoebe, Marceline, Bubblegum, Me-Mow**

The group returned and Me-Mow took a moment to look around and saw that they were back in Bubblegum's castle where they left.

"Okay this is the place." Me-Mow said before stepping out of the portal follow by Bubblegum, Phoebe, Hunson and lastly Marceline.

"Yeah, anyway we should get to the Treefort, Finn should be waking soon if my calculations are right so we should make sure everyone at the Treefort is alright, Hunson, I'll give you those death row prisoners AFTER we get to the treefort and get Finn calmed, no sooner, you fine with that?" Bubblegum said while she looks at Hunson to remind him that he had to not attack anyone on the way to the treefort and what not to get his soul food.

Hunson chuckled.

"Fine with me. I always honor a deal."

"Hope so, just hope we can get you back in the Nightosphere soon after if things go well, give me a moment to get the Marrow here and we can be on our way." Bubblegum said when she didn't want to deal with Hunson running amok if things soon after before she went to put the tracker away and went to call some guards to get the Marrow for her, unlike the others who could transform or have high speed naturally, Bubblegum would need someone to carry her.

Marceline though blinked a bit after hearing that part.

"You two made a deal with each other dad?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe, yeah, I promised not to cause trouble on the way to the treefort and make sure Finn doesn't rip you apart, and I get plenty of souls from death row inmates in your girlfriend's prison, gotta say, I'm impressed with your tastes, has a good head on her shoulders." Hunson said while Bubblegum blushed brightly when she heard that thanks to her still being in the room.

Marceline blushes as well but doesn't say anything till the Marrow shows up.

This caused everyone to fly towards the Treefort in various ways, Me-Mow while she ran under everyone with high speed, Hunson while he was in his blood cloud form, Marceline with flight, and Bubblegum with the Marrow, and Phoebe with fiery jets from her hands and a fiery trail from her legs when they melded together… in the meantime Jake 2 was chasing the group while he was lagging behind thanks to his lack of speed compared to the others.

When they got there they saw Jake coming out of the house when he saw the five from a window.

"Everyone!, your… back… oh… hey Marcy." Jake said when he mistook Marceline for Jake 2 thanks to the angle and didn't look happy to see her right now though he was surprised to see Hunson but figured he was needed to keep Finn from doing anything… gory.

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"Look Jake, I don't care if you hate me, I'm here to fix things with Finn for real. So let me through, or I'll tell Lady what you did in my house."

"Your house?, what did Jake do to your house?" Me-Mow said when she looks at Marceline with a raised eyebrow while Jake instead of looking worried looked pissed.

"Are you kidding me!?, sure, go tell Lady what the fuck you want but if you think I'll let you fuck with Finn's head more after what YOU did… your dad here or not… it doesn't mean I can't force you away!" Jake growled while he looked like he was about to grow to large proportions much to the groups surprise since Jake normally was the cowardly type when it came to being threatened with Lady or vampires and whatnot.

Marceline though wasn't scared.

"You don't scare me dog. Now out of my way." She said before she floats to the tree fort.

Though to her shock, Jake actually used an enlarged fist to slug Marceline away from the door and Jake actually growled at Marceline while his own form looked unstable from his anger.

" **And I'm telling you I'm not going to let a bitch like you go near Finn just to fuck with his head!, give me one good reason aside from your dad that I should back off… I could care less about my safety since I'm protecting my brother from a bitch who just wants to fuck with my bros head!"** Jake growled while he grew to such proportions that he outclassed Hunson's demonic form while he formed one hand into a massive hammer and another into an enlarged wooden steak in shape.

Marceline groans before she gets up.

"Look Jake… I'm not here to mess with him again. I'm trying to make this right this time and killing me won't fix this. Plus… If I do die… I rather let your brother kill me if I failed… So let me in… please."

Bubblegum in turn, with a worried look looks up at Jake to get his attention.

"Please Jake!, let her in, Marceline fled to the Nightosphere and didn't even go to her father to keep away, we had to track her down thanks to a tracker I had, Me-Mow and Phoebe here both got onto Marceline big time and Marceline learned from her mistake, she is willing to do anything to get Finn's forgiveness… please…. Give her one more chance!" Bubblegum called while she looks at Phoebe and Me-Mow to give some help with talking the enraged Jake down, unlike Finn, Jake can be reasoned with at this stage.

"Yeah Jake. Let her fix this. She swore to do it the right way." Me-Mow said.

"Its true Jake… please…. Just one chance." Phoebe begged while Jake looked like he was trying to say something but fell short before he sighs and shrinks down to normal and lets his hands return to normal.

"Fine… but I'm not responsible for what happens in here… if this blows up badly…. You three are the reason why… even if it was for good intentions this can blow up badly if the wrong method is used… remember that." Jake said before he walked back inside after looking at Me-Mow, Phoebe, and Bubblegum to show that Jake would blame them if things go bad a 4th time.

"We understand Jake. We just want to help save Finn." Bubblegum said.

"I know…" was all Jake said before he closed the door on the group which left Marceline who was getting up while she was rubbing her sore cheek from Jake's attack… damn, regen or not that was stronger then all of Jake's past hits… guess anger was a good strength boost it seems.

"Tsk… don't have to say the obvious but I did deserve that." Marceline said as she didn't care about the pain.

This caused everyone to enter the treefort while Hunson followed along… sure seeing Jake do that did tick him off but the more he saw, the more he knew that Marceline had to fix this herself, he would protect her from Finn but good or bad, hoped this would be a good learning experience for her.

When they entered they saw that Penny was still here and playing on BMO while Jake went to get a bite to eat while Huntress was climbing down the ladder and looks at the groups while she didn't seem to show much reaction to Marceline being here.

"Finn is still out but he will wake soon, saw him stirring a bit but I would give him a few minutes so unless you have a plan, I suggest you make one now." Huntress said while a question did come to everyone's mind… why wasn't she pissed at Marceline?

"How come you're not showing anger to my daughter?" Hunson said with a raised eyebrow even though he was still protective.

"Simple, if these three brought her back, she must have matured enough to not act like a brat anymore, simple as that, I'm not going to make a scene like what Finn did earlier or do you want me to be ticked at Marceline?" Huntress said with a stoic look on her face when she didn't show fear to the lord of evil.

Marceline crossed her arms.

"I don't care either way. I don't want or need anyone's approval. I just need to fix my mistake."

"Well you are going to need more than a half assed resolve to fix your mistake, believe me I had to bind Finn more then I would then with anyone just to keep him still and I had to use magic to heal his wounds… ripped skin… spilled blood… nearly broken bones… I can heal injuries but I left the aftermath to show you a wakeup call of my own when you go up there that you should simply do one thing and one thing only… don't fuck up or you coming back here would be pointless and to see if you will even keep that resolve… its one thing to talk… but action actually being used… its another thing all together… simple as that." Huntress said while she used a hand to gesture for Marceline to go up the ladder to see what happened.

Marceline didn't show emotion before she floats towards the ladder but did say this to Huntress without looking at her..

"Considering I almost got killed by Jake… I'll make this my last life on Ooo if nothing goes right. Pretty sure most will be glad that I'm gone." She said before climbing up the ladder.

Though while Marceline did vanish up the ladder, Huntress did say this whether Marceline could hear her or not and oddly said this.

"You would be surprised at who would miss you or not, you never know what you have until it's gone." Huntress said while she walked away while she moved to place some kind of weird item on a nearby nightstand nearby, looked like some kind of orb that looked by the crystal ball but seemed to have a red tint on the edge before it fades… hold on… did Huntress come with that or did she find it in Finn's room?

"What is that?" Phoebe said.

"No clue, hey Hunson, that thing look familiar to you?, you are a magical type of guy right?" Me-Mow said when she points a thumb at the orb that sat there without any kind of color.

Hunson raised an eyebrow before he took a closer look at the orb and inspected it.

He may not have much in terms of magical knowhow but did know plenty of Glob level magic and he was surprised to see that this thing had an enchantment from Life herself… some kind of remembering spell but Hunson didn't know why it was on this thing, he didn't know about Finn finding this in the Dungeon train or how it could bring up past memories.

"My knowledge on mortal magic is not good but… I do know about Glob level magic and this orb here has an enchantment which I recognize greatly. Don't know about the orb but the enchantment belongs to… The Glob of Life."

"Life?... why would that be here unless… oh my flipping glob… if it reacted to Huntress I can only think of one thing… depending on how this thing works and since Finn said that this thing worked to even bring past memories back from more then a lifetime… maybe Huntress remembered something from a past life… and that is the reason she is not angry with Marceline." Bubblegum said when she had an idea of what those memories could be but wasn't 100 percent sure… maybe 80% to be safe.

Everyone blinked in confusion.

"What? No way. Huntress, did that ball made you remember something?" Me-Mow said.

"More or less, I can explain more later when things calm down but if you want a hint, the memories are not with Finn or that pillow world I heard about, far from it." Huntress said when she reminded Me-Mow that she was told about the Pillow world here and if not earlier then later after Marceline left with Jake since he heard about it… but if it wasn't the Pillow world then who could… oh freaking flip!

"Wait… is it someone… related to… Marceline?" Jake said when he came back into the room and heard how the conversation was going.

Huntress facepalmed when she would have to spell this out.

"One word… D-A-W-N…" Was all Huntress said while she pinched the bridge of her nose when she wanted to keep quiet about this yet these questions kept coming at her so might as well give an answer.

Everyone blinked at the name.

"Dawn?... That's… Marceline's, mother's name and also..." Phoebe said before looking at Hunson.

Everyone else did the same when they put two and two together when they heard that and while Penny was confused more or less… well… all they saw was Hunson looking up and jittering when he points a shaking hand at Huntress.

"Y-You're Dawn's reincarnation… My wife is back!"

Huntress used a root to stop Hunson from charging her.

"Hold on Hunson, first off I may remember everything that we had but I'm also Huntress Wizard, Wood Nymph and what not with my own life and it would make sense for the Dawn part of me to reincarnate since it's been 1000 years since my last death... I didn't say anything with Marceline around to not pressure her anymore then she already has and until she fixes things with Finn, don't say anything yet… alright?, no havoc, no chaos, just stay calm and collected… also while its true the memories from my life as Dawn does affect me a bit… I heard plenty of interesting things like you and your amulet that happened after my human death… mind explaining that Hunsy?... seems to be a key factor here for this kind of fuck up." Huntress said with a smile on her face but… that was horrifying when it was on Huntress's face.

Everyone else, especially Penny and Me-Mow, were surprised to see Huntress smiling while Hunson jolts since seeing that smile was not good.

That's when he gets up and pretends to stretch.

"Welp… better get back to the old dusty trail." He said before he tries to leave.

Though he was stopped when he was tripped by Huntress summoning a root under his foot and she walked up to him.

"Shame, guess that means that while you are gone I can give Finn a good time to make up for what you did with the amulet since you or Marceline never did anything to make up for it… I may have the Dawn memories but I am still Huntress the Wood Nymph after all so now that you heard that… your move Hunsy… still want to run?" Huntress said with a smirk on her face while Bubblegum looked stunned that Huntress just, quite literally, floored the lord of evil and scared him with a smile.

Everyone else had the same reaction though Hunson had a narrow look.

"No… but I'm not letting the kid have his way with you. Reincarnated or not."

"Hehe, oh like you could stop me Hunsy, like I said, new life after all… may have Dawn's memories and mannerisms…" Huntress said before she got her stoic look again.

"But I'm still me, if you want to wow me again, you'll have to do it the hard way since I have a different personality then Dawn and her past mentality, try and remember that, who knows, I could give you a good time as long as you don't cause trouble but you'll need to find a peaceful way to steal souls without ticking off Death… remember what happened when you got drunk and pigged out on some souls in Death's domain and I had to calm Death down while Life worked to get the souls that you ate?... its not like we didn't have an open relationship before so don't get ticked now." Huntress said while she gave Hunson a half lidded look.

"Oh come on! It's been a 1000 years and still you remind me of that day." Hunson said though everyone else blinked about the part with Death.

"Uhhh… hang on, can we go back to the part where we just heard that the Vampire Queen's mom literally had sex with Death?" Penny said.

"Huh?, oh yeah, Hunson here pretty much went on an all you can eat buffet and in order to keep Death from making Hunson go from Deathless to dead… since Death is the only guy who can do that aside from the boss of all the globs and demonic deities… well let's just say while Hunson was recovering I had to run damage control… word of warning, do not let this guy drink too much and some advice, if you don't want to play a musical competition for souls, just give Death a good time and he will give the soul no issue as long as the soul can inhabit a body, bit of a tip in case none of you really play music… I will say this though, like Hunsy here Death is freaking massive… over 14 inches last I remember, think it was longer though." Huntress said while she looks thoughtful on the memory before smirking at the good time that day.

Bubblegum, Penny, Me-Mow and Phoebe's eyes widened after hearing that before blushing brightly… how was Dawn not able to walk funny?

Granted that was a long time ago but Huntress chuckles at the looks that she saw.

"Well we can talk more later, for now we should wait for Marceline to talk with Finn and so Hunsy won't run…" Huntress said before she actually sat on Hunson's face when he turned over when he tried to sit up and Huntress smirks when her cloth covered ass was on Hunson's face.

Hunson muffles a few times while everyone else sweatdrops at the scene.

While this went on the scene went back in time a bit to when Marceline went up the ladder and… she saw a bound Finn while he was still out and saw to her shock so much blood that had dripped from the roots and onto the fur bed and the blood in the room caused a bloody sent to float through the room and Finn was bound an a thicker cocoon of roots so he wouldn't be able to do much while he was bound this tightly.

' _Oh Glob… it's worse when I pictured it.'_ Marceline thought as she cautiously float a bit close to Finn but made sure to be in a safe distance when she tries to call him.

"Finn." She said softly.

That didn't get much but when she repeats it a few times, Finn's eyes start to twitch a few times when he was coming to and he slowly opened his eyes a bit and his vision was blurred for a moment before his vision starts to clear and when the eyes cleared, his eyes widen and a angered look filled his eyes when he saw Marceline floating near him.

"You!" Finn lightly growled while he tried to get free but after a minute he pants for breath when he laid still when Huntress used many more layers on the bindings so Finn couldn't move much, hell he didn't even bend up a bit and nearly fell off the bed a few times… was a bit comical but because of how serious things were, now as not a good time to laugh.

"Finn, stop. I know I'm not welcomed here and that I screwed up big time. But I'm gonna make it right this time and I'm not messing with you or anything. I'm being serious." Marceline said.

Finn, though still angered, did look a little confused.

"And what can you do that won't sound mocking to me?... you might as well do whatever you want since I can't move at all right now… consider yourself lucky that I can't move… I would let my arms be broken for life if it meant slipping free to bite your throat out but Huntress did too much of a good job." Finn said while he still had the raged filled look… though since he was talking, he at least had some reasoning now it seems.

Marceline had a bit of sadness on her face.

"Surprisingly… I would've let you do that without fighting back."

Finn looked confused by that when he saw Marceline actually looking sad before he looks away.

"Yeah right… every time things get serious, you always seem to laugh it off, what's so different now that it would make much of a difference, you always talked down to me when I tried to romance you and you had me sick wolves on PB, didn't you think about that and other things way before this?"

Marceline lowers her head.

"I don't blame you for hating me Finn. In truth… I hate myself for what I did to you. I went too far with my pranks… after I left your home, I went to the Nightosphere, of all places, to hide. But I didn't tell dad I was there. There was a building that dad made for my human mom. I thought I was safe till Bonnibel, Phoebe, my dad and a certain kitty cat found me thanks to those nanobots in my body."

Finn blinks at that and turned his head to give Marceline a half lidded look.

"Considering this is PB in the past we are talking about, I wouldn't be surprised, makes me wonder if she has my body bugged as well." Finn said before he looks at the ceiling.

"Either that or she secretly put cameras here. Anyway, they gave me a stern talking to and even though I had to make it right, part of me felt that you won't forgive me and I was considering on letting you end my life so you can have justice. However… I'm gonna do something that is beyond my character to earn your forgiveness."

"Beyond your character?, what do yo-!" Finn said before he turned his head and got wide eyes when he saw Marceline actually on the floor on her hands and knees while she bowed to Finn which actually stunned Finn silent… seems Bubblegum was right about this getting Finn to shut it so he would listen.

"I'm on my hands and knees Finn. I'm really really sorry what I did to you. I know there may not be a chance to forgive me. But I will do anything to make things right. I'll even be… your henchmen." Marceline said.

Finn blinks at that before he looks at the ceiling and was quiet for quite a bit… and when he spoke… all he asked was this.

"Four things… do these four things and I will forgive you… first answer these questions honestly… didn't anything I do in the past mean anything to you?... Was it all just an act until now?... being friends?... our jam sessions?... any of it?... even if you didn't feel romance with me at the time… didn't you feel anything when I did try?, if I was 18 at the time would I have actually had a shot?, honestly I'm pretty sure I was better than that fucker Ash at least or… was I worse then him with my attempts?" Finn asked while he was oddly monotone when he didn't know what to feel right now.

Marceline was a bit surprised at the question.

"No Finn. You were actually better than him. I thought it was sweet. If you were 18… I would definitely give you a shot. Plus what you did for me did mean a lot. Everything we did together was real. It's just… being immortal makes me remember what I will lose that's important to me and I use those pranks to stop the painful feeling from coming."

Finn was quiet while he listened.

"You know that's bull nowaday with the immortality thing… PB is pretty much immortal… Ash is immortal though you would rather end him nowadays like most in Ooo… plenty of other beings like your dad are immortal… pretty sure I could be immortal if you bite me or I find some kind of magical item so tell me… is it the fact I'm mortal such an issue and you were just trying to keep me at a distance so you wouldn't get hurt?" Finn said while he looks at Marceline with an empty look for now.

Marceline lowers her head.

"A bit but… I wanted to protect you. If I did bite you or something, not sure how your sanity will take it after a bit of time passes. You probably blame me for not stopping this."

"... yeah right… if things were different and I was bitten by you, I would have you take responsibility and be my woman so we wouldn't be alone… and you would have PB and many others as well… even if they were not immortal there is the whole reincarnation thing so its not like we can't use that orb I found to bring back important memories…" Finn said before he fell silent for a second.

"You know Marceline… want to know why I even agreed to Don John and would listen to him or date Me-Mow even if she was my former enemy?" Finn said while he looks at the ceiling.

Marceline looks at the human.

"Why?" She said.

"Simple…" Finn said before he looks at Marceline.

"I don't know who to trust anymore… you want honesty, I caused the Ice King to fight Phoebe two more times, the third time nearly getting him killed but only by Jake's advice after I got some fucked up dreams from the Cosmic Owl and at the end all he said was I blew it… and since I never knew tier 15 thanks to Jake, I was in a jail cell and watched as Don John and Phoebe make a bet and have sex right in front of me which was painful in many ways… during that I was filled with so much anger that I wanted to take it out on anyone, Don John however was honest with talking with me and actually reasoning with me during and after the act and after he left Phoebe taught me what tier 15 felt like after she got her payback… Me-Mow then shortly after I posted those fliers took me on a date and it was fun…. No tricks with her… no issues I had to deal with… point is, while the first time was messed up to the Nightosphere and back, Don John was honest with me…. So my point is, until now… when I'm pretty much going mad with anger and needing to be tied up… who can I trust when my closest friends and family keep things from me and cause me to do things that harm others while my enemies seem to have better interest in seeing me having a good time and being honest with me… simply put… how can I trust anyone anymore?... I threatened Huntress and Me-Mow in my anger, I nearly attacked you to kill you… tell me… how do I even recover from this when I can't even talk with anyone close to me and have to go get outside help from unexpected places?" Finn said while he looks back up at the ceiling and fell quiet again.

Marceline blinks at the question but couldn't think of an answer.

"I… don't know." She said with her head down.

"I see… my second thing to earn forgiveness… Don't you dare run again… many in Ooo would miss you after all and once I calm down I may want to have jam sessions again and try and forget these last few days with good memories." Finn said while he didn't look at Marceline.

Marceline was surprised when she heard that but didn't bring her head up.

"Okay. I won't run again."

"Good… I say this because I don't want you to be a coward… you want my trust again, you'll have to earn it the hard way… no way in the Nightosphere can we start over and pretend none of this happened but… seeing you like that… really shows how serious you are… you can get up now my neck hurts from turning my head that far, can't turn on my side after all." Finn said while he looks at the ceiling still.

"Okay." Marceline said before she floats off the ground.

Though it's seems she'll have to work real hard to get back the trust she destroyed which made her heart sank.

Finn then looks at Marceline and was relieved he didn't have to turn his neck so far.

"Third, if… and I mean a big if… if we become good friends again and I try and ask you out later, no jokes to turn the conversation away, no tricks… be honest with yourself and if you are not interested, say so… simple as that… I may have been pissed to the nightosphere and back but I meant what I said about you and PB being beautiful and what not earlier." Finn said while he looked away from Marceline with a small blush on his face… seems getting his forgiveness would be easier then Marceline would think… as long as she stayed honest with Finn for serious stuff.

Marceline did blush a bit at the compliment.

"Well, if you truly ask me out, I wouldn't mind dating you for real. If you remember, I did say you're a cool guy."

Finn then looks at Marceline and with a serious look in his eyes, said this.

"If I do ask you out, it would be me truly trying to wow you… until this situation happened I always thought you were one of the most beautiful and most free women I knew… I may have been a naive kid back then but I still feel that way even now… even if my head is fucked up at the moment from all that happened." Finn said while he looked to the ceiling again.

Marceline blushes again from the compliment.

"T-Thank you Finn." She said but felt a bit bummed when the fucked up head part was mentioned.

Finn in turn noticed and had a way to change that.

"Fourth thing before you get the others up here… cut me free… I won't do anything harmful to you, that much I can promise, aside from my body starting to fall asleep on me which is giving me a tingling feeling from the neck below, there was something I always wanted to do… consider it a way to really gain a bit of trust back." Finn said with a serious look in his eyes.

Marceline blinked a bit after hearing that but followed what Finn wanted before she went to cut him out of his binds.

She had to float over him to do so and when she did and Finn's body was fully free, he shocked Marceline when he gripped her on the back of her head with his right hand and ass with his left and pulled her in for a rather intense kiss with his tongue exploring her mouth in no time out of the blue.

Marceline was so beyond caught off guard by that action as she blushes brightly.

But after a moment, Marceline starts to melt into the kiss and returns as she has her tongue rub Finn's tongue before Marceline cupped Finn's cheeks before moaning a bit.

Finn keeps on kissing Marceline while his cock starts to get erect in his pants and in no time, Marceline felt a massive bulge touch her and before Marceline could fully register what that was, Finn pulled Marceline's head back a bit roughly but not to roughly by the hair and grins at her.

"You still owe me interest on the stuff I did for you in the past and I learned a little something interesting from Me-Mow… friends with benefits… better expect one Nightosphere of a time after a few Jam sessions… or are you going to say *This stake*... isn't good enough for a Fucking sexy Vampire Queen." Finn said while he grinds the tip of his pant covered cock between Marceline's hips to hit her cloth covered pussy and it slipped to go between her ass cheeks... much bigger than what most would normally think for a human.

Marceline jolted a bit and let out a light groan before she looked at Finn with a smirk this time.

"Considering how big it is… definitely good enough."

Finn smirks at that while he pulls Marceline close.

"Good… however you need to do two things first before we can start the fun in a few days." Finn said while he had a small smirk of his own on his face.

Marceline blinked a few times.

"And what's that?" She said with a curious look.

"Simple…" Finn said while he turned the duo so Marceline was on her back and Finn was on top and he used a hand to grip one of Marceline's breasts and fondle it.

"You get to bring the others up here AND explain why I'm free and in the bathroom… good luck my sexy Vampire Queen." Finn said before he got off Marceline while he winked at her, it seems Finn was now in a good mood again… and this time he teased Marceline in so many ways while he walked away with his own hips swaying a bit to give her one last tease when he entered the bathroom.

Marceline blushes brightly and couldn't believe what just happened and didn't know what the second thing was but will have to ask later.

She then floats to the entrance to where the ladder stood and calls out for the others.

"Hey guys! You can come up!"

That caused many to climb up a moment later and many blink when they saw that Finn's binds were cut down the middle and the shower was running while Marceline had a slight blush on her face when everyone looked at her.

"Marcy… where is Finn?" Bubblegum said with a worried look on her face.

"Well… I cut him loose and he's in the bathroom now." Marceline said.

"Wait what?!" Jake said.

"Well… like I said I cut him loose and he is in the bathroom getting cleaned… I can explain what happened so try and give Finn a bit to get clean alright?" Marceline said while she floats nearby with a small blush on her face… just what happened that is causing her to act like that?

Bubblegum blinked a bit before she approaches Marceline.

"So did it work?"

"More or less, still a bit… iffy… Finn and I decided to start over and I will be more honest with him… also… Finn got a bit… bold and what not after I cut him free… also said something about learning about Friends with benefits and whatnot from Me-Mow as well… and said that after a jam session or two he would… have me pay him back for the past things while… being really bold and well..." Marceline said before she whispered what happened into Bubblegum's ear… so low that Jake and Me-Mow had issues hearing.

Me-Mow and Jake blinked in confusion while Bubblegum blushed a bit brightly as she heard the details before pulling away.

"O-Oh I see."

"Yeah… well at least it won't be a dull ride right?" Marceline said with a slight smile on her face while many were greatly confused minus Bubblegum.

Bubblegum lightly giggles.

"Well at least everything had worked out."

"Ok can one of you please explain in full on what just happened or do I need to worry about my boyfriend wanting to end me or something so I don't get in the way of some kind of new romance?" Me-Mow said while she lightly frowned at the secretive duo.

Marceline chuckles.

"Relax Me-Mow. Finn isn't gonna kill anyone. We talked and I have a chance to earn back his trust… and then some. So it's likely that I may be part of the planned harem of his but for now we're gonna take it slow."

Me-Mow blinks at that and facepalms.

"Great… first this went from Finn wanting to kill you to romance you again… *sigh*... fine… but unless Finn breaks up with me or I break up with Finn in the future… unlikely after what he and I did but know two things… one… I'm the head lady of this group, you may have gotten back on getting Finn's trust but you still need to get my trust and any other ladies trust after what we all saw you do… I mean look at the ladies around and tell me that they would trust you around Finn for a bit without looking nervous." Me-Mow said while she gestured to Penny, Huntress… which oddly enough had Hunson near her for some reason… and Phoebe as well much to Phoebe's confusion.

"Uh… why gesture towards me?, Finn and I broke up remember because of what happened at the ice kingdom?" Phoebe said which showed she didn't know that it was Jake who caused this with the Cosmic Owl.

Jake gulped a bit as he stood quiet though Marceline grinned before looking at Phoebe.

"Well first, you did took the hero's virginity after Don John had his way with you so… a little possibility. Secondly… it's amazing you didn't know that… Jake was partially responsible for the Ice King incident."

Phoebe blinks when she registered that while Jake gave a good impression of the scream from that old art in various pre-mushroom war museums.

"What… did you just say?" Phoebe said when she looks at Marceline and Jake gave a silent plea to say nothing to Marceline while having his hands together behind Phoebe so she wouldn't notice.

Marceline however wasn't gonna help him out.

"Well Finn did say that the Cosmic Owl gave him the dreams but what you didn't know was that Jake gave Finn a little advice that made him continue the lies and deliver the last letter that caused the Ice Kingdom to melt."

Phoebe was quiet for a moment while Jake looked like he would pass out and Phoebe looked to the ground oddly enough and she was pretty damn quiet all things considering… what no one knew was that Phoebe's mind was racing with various thoughts of what she did to Don John in front of Finn and it was mainly his brother's fault?... he and the Cosmic Owl were the main reason why she and Finn broke up?...

That… oddly caused parts of Phoebe to flicker blue for a moment while the temperature starts to rise in the room to everyone's confusion.

"Um what is happening?" Penny said as she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Uh… I believe our living furnace blew a fuse just now." Huntress said while she pointed at Phoebe who flickered blue more.

" **Jake…"** Phoebe growled out while she flickered more with building rage.

Jake gulped as he started backing away.

Phoebe then looked at Jake with rage and gave this one command.

" **Run fast… Far… and don't let me catch you for a good long time until I fix things with Finn… understand?"** Phoebe growled out while her form flickered more and the temperature spiked more and the wood under Phoebe started to sizzle when she started to lose control of her anger.

Jake jolts at the warning.

"Tell Finn I'll see him later!" He said to everyone but Phoebe as Jake hurriedly climbed down the ladder and ran out of the Treefort and kept running, probably to Lady's house.

Phoebe then breathed quite a bit a few times to try and calm herself though she still seemed agitated big time.

Bubblegum looks at Marceline with a half lidded look though the Vampire Queen rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Bonnie. Jake had it coming. This was my payback on him."

Though Phoebe chuckles a bit while she places her head in her hands and actually starts to cry a bit much to everyone's shock all of a sudden.

"Uhhh… you okay Pheebs?" Me-Mow said.

"No!... I broke up with Finn thanks to Jake and that fucking Cosmic Owl and as Payback against Finn, I had sex in front of him with Don John… and I don't even know who deserved what anymore… I'm so confused it's frustrating." Phoebe said while flaming tears streamed down her face.

Everyone was quiet after hearing that and didn't know what to say or they might make Phoebe cry more or worse.

Though Marceline was the one to actually come to the rescue this time when she floats near Phoebe.

"Hey Pheebs…" Marceline said to get Phoebe's attention.

Phoebe looks at Marceline with flaming tears in her eyes.

"What?"

Though what Marceline did was a pretty good shocker when she actually gave Phoebe a surprise kiss on the lips for a second for some reason and moved away before Phoebe could react… if she was leading this to somewhere then this was one Nightosphere of a starter.

Everyone blinked in surprise after seeing that as Phoebe was just stunned as she didn't know what just happened.

Marceline grins before she crossed her arms.

"Distracted from that confusion enough to talk now that I got your attention?" Marceline said while she smiles at Phoebe now.

"U-Uh… yeah." Phoebe said but was still a bit stunned.

"Good, from what I heard this Don John guy can be either Good or bad depending on what interests him and thanks to a spell no one but him if he is picked as your suitor can knock you up but seems to have a decent view in your eyes more or less right?, yet after hearing about all this, think your view on Finn changed for the better now that you know it's not much of his fault for this?... sure he did it in the end but only thanks to shitty advice." Marceline said while she smiles at Phoebe in a small way.

Phoebe was a bit thoughtful.

"Well… after hearing some new evidence, guess I can't fully blame after everything. Just wish I knew the full truth."

"Well that can be dealt with later… pretty sure we had enough drama for today… however I got an idea that if you are interested… could help you decide on what man you want later if you want to pick a suitor and Finn throws his hat in the ring." Marceline said while she winked at Phoebe.

Phoebe blushes a bit.

"And what idea is that?"

"Simple… go on a few dates with Finn if you are interested, heard that CB has some kind of permanent flame shield thing so if you have another of those you could touch Finn without issue, I mean if Finn could forgive me for what I did, pretty sure he would forgive you in a heartbeat." Marceline said while she tried to cheer up Phoebe.

Phoebe and everyone else blinked in surprise at the suggestion.

"I don't know if Finn will do that after the mess with Don John. Granted… when I got the flier I did tell one of my guards to let Finn know that I would… reward him for his aid in the future."

"Well why not use that and *Pay* Finn back to wow him… in fact… hey Harem Queen, I got an idea if you really are serious with sharing Finn and want to bring in Huntress and Penny into this as well." Marceline said which showed that Marceline had no clue Huntress was Dawn reincarnated and the orb brought her memories to the surface.

Me-Mow raised an eyebrow after hearing that.

"I'm listening." She said but wanted to wait for the right time to tell Marceline the news.

"Simple, after I make a time for Finn and I to have a Jam session, you, Huntress, Penny, and Pheebs here could come by and if Bonnie is interested in joining, we could have a real party more or less." Marceline said while she gave the plan to Me-Mow.

Everyone blinked when they heard that as Me-Mow had a thoughtful look.

"Interesting… though not sure if you want Huntress in the mix or should I say... Dawn." Me-Mow said.

"Yeah like mom would be t….huh?" Marceline said when she thought she was finally hearing things when she looked at Me-Mow with a funny look on her face… it was a mix of a grin yet lopsided to show how confused Marceline was and didn't know what to think.

Bubblegum sweatdrops at Me-Mow before looking at the Vampire Queen.

"Marceline, when you went to talk to Finn, we found out through Huntress and that crystal ball, that Finn mentioned, and it revealed that your mother… reincarnated through Huntress Wizard."

Marceline blinks and looks at Huntress Wizard while she nods her head and smirks a bit.

"Yeah… want proof?, I can talk about that weird dream thing you had or maybe how you freaked out when you were younger when you lost a fang and thought your teeth were falling out." Huntress said which made Marceline's eyes widen in shock…. Right before she collapsed onto the floor when she fainted.

Everyone blinked a few times as they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Wow… Never thought she was a fainter." Me-Mow said with an amused look.

"Well if she lasted a bit longer, I could have explained I'm a different person then Dawn, just have all of Dawn's memories, some of her personality, and what not, after all it's not like I'm Dawn herself, just her next life more or less." Huntress said while she went over and after getting rid of the cut up roots, picked up the knocked out Marceline and sets her on Finn's bed to recover after Huntress used a spell to clean the bed off so no blood or other things would be an issue.

"Hehe, either way, I thought it was funny." Me-Mow said as she chuckles a bit.

Huntress rolled her eyes and summoned a root behind Me-Mow and it slapped Me-Mow on the ass for a moment.

"Considering I have yet to do what I came here for, not exactly your subordinate Harem Queen, try and not spook me away, could go for Hunson since I know what he can do, but since I'm not Dawn, don't want to force myself on one guy yet." Huntress said while she used the blanket to cover Marceline's body and tucked her in a moment later.

Me-Mow, after rubbing her ass, smirks.

"Right… anyway, until sleeping beauty here wakes up, I may consider the idea she had. Plus… we still have Penny's v-cards to break in… unless we put that on hold." She said as she grins at Penny.

"Oh I don't mind helping with that, after all, Penny does look tense so I'm sure as long as she can get in the mood… I'm sure she won't mind if we help her relax thanks to how tense things were, should be fair since she is one of the virgins here." Huntress said before she lightly smirks at Penny when she looked at the thiefly woman as well.

Penny jolts at the stares before blushing brightly as Hunson found this amusing.

"Well this maybe interesting but we still need to talk with Finn about a few things… and with Marceline knocked out, we don't know how stable he is, he could be in a good enough mood to not do much to Marceline and all that, or he could be just calm enough not to snap at us at all." Bubblegum said when she and no one else knew Finn's mood, sure she heard about what happened, but didn't get more details since Marceline wasn't the most descriptive about things.

Everyone else had thoughtful looks on their faces before Hunson put his two cents.

"Well I could check his soul to see if it's tainted or not. Don't worry, I won't suck his soul out." He said with a smirk.

Though before anyone could say yes or no, the shower stopped a moment later after after a moment or two, most likely Finn getting dried off… he surprised everyone when he walked out with just a towel wrapped around his body while he looked surprised to see everyone up here and Marceline asleep on the bed.

"Uh… did I miss something?, why is Marceline asleep on the bed and why is everyone up here?, sure I told Marcy that she could bring everyone up but didn't expect everyone to be here all at once… and where is Jake?" Finn said while he looked around and missed all the blushes he got when many females were looking Finn's body up and down… and since he missed some things, water dripped down his currently muscular body to give him a glistening type of look about him while his hair hanged down his back and part of his face to boot.

Hunson chuckled a bit and decided to fill things in for Finn.

"Well let's see… Marceline told the news, and seems she's gonna have to earn your cat girlfriend's trust before being part of this harem gig. Marceline also told this fiery Queen that your dog was responsible for something regarding the Ice Kingdom meltdown and now he went into hiding. Probably my daughter's way of payback after your brother attacked her and threatened to kill her. Also, she fainted after hearing that this sexy nymph is the reincarnation of her mother, aka my wife."

"I see." Was all Finn said while he went to his closet… seemed pretty calm after hearing all that... Either that or he wanted to get dressed before he talks more about this… he was technically the only naked person here after all.

"Really Finn? None of this is shocking to you?" Me-Mow said with a surprised look.

"Considering how many adventures I've had and what I just went through, I've gotten a bit numb to surprising moments and after what I just went through… I'm just trying to keep a level head so I don't snap… it's a shocker for sure in multiple ways but I knew Marceline would tell Phoebe what Jake did… not that I blame him for what happened, I blame the Cosmic Owl for pushing me to do that shitty act… I went through with it in the end so its my fault even partly, can't blame Phoebe for wanting payback… could be worse… as for Jake going into hiding, he probably went to Lady's place so I'll visit him later after things settle, as for Huntress… well that is a shocker but considering the last few days, not too much of a shocker considering I talked about the Pillow world and other stuff, also… sorry Huntress….Me-Mow… I let my anger get the better of me back then so sorry for threatening you… I understand if you two want to keep away from me after that." Finn said while he grabbed an outfit for himself and looked at Me-Mow and Huntress with an apologetic look on his face.

Me-Mow and Huntress looked at one another before looking at Finn before Me-Mow got in front of him.

"Despite what happened… no way am I leaving you." She said before leaning up and kissed Finn on the lips.

Finn blinks in surprise at that before he used his free hand to hug Me-Mow gently and pulled her in to make the kiss a bit deeper.

Me-Mow purrs as she kisses Finn more after wrapping her arms around his neck.

The sight made Bubblegum, Phoebe and even Penny to blush a bit at the couple.

Though Phoebe felt slightly bummed since she messed up despite certain evidence.

Though comically enough, while Finn moved to hug Me-Mow, his towel loosened a little… and fell to the ground which… pretty much had a nude Finn seen in the room while he keeps the kiss up with Me-Mow when he didn't notice yet… hey Phoebe raised the temp a bit so it would be awhile before things went back to normal temp again.

Phoebe blushes brightly even though she saw Finn nude and took his V-card.

Bubblegum and Penny blush brightly as they fully saw Finn's bod and his... equipment.

Huntress, though blushed a bit, did lick her lips as she can't wait to test Finn out.

Though that tick Hunson off a bit.

"H-Hey Dawn!" Hunson said before Huntress sighs and used a root to flick Hunson on the forehead.

"Again, may have Dawn's memories and what not, but I'm not her, if you want to get my attention like you did with Dawn 1000 years ago… try and not pull off shitty stunts like you did with your amulet and I MAY give you a shot but at this moment you are just a guy I met, not Dawn here again." Huntress said while raised an eyeball at Hunson when she pretty much remembered everything that she was told and add the memories she got… well… Huntress knew that Hunson wouldn't do anything stupid with her and she would make sure he wouldn't do a stupid stunt like this again.

As Hunson grumbled, Me-Mow kept kissing Finn a bit more before pulling her lips away.

"Believe me now?" She said with a smirk.

"Hehe, like I would doubt that after a kiss like that." Finn said while he moved to grip his towel… and felt air and blinks a few times and got a half lidded look on his face.

"My towel fell didn't it." Finn said while he looks at the others with a slight blush on his face.

Me-Mow chuckled.

"Looks like it if they haven't stopped staring at you. Though a good sneak peak for the ladies in the group that haven't had fun with you yet." She said before using her tail to scoop up the towel and hands it to Finn.

Finn took it and smirks at the others.

"Well… considering Pheebs and Me-Mow have an up close experience here… pretty sure they can tell how intense I can get… anyway no shame being nude in my own room, plenty of people are nude around Ooo so no issues here… going to get dressed in the bathroom since I need to brush my hair real quick so be right back Me-Mow." Finn said before he kissed Me-Mow on the cheek and went to get dressed in the bathroom while his body was on display and a few ladies look at his rock hard buns.

As Me-Mow lightly blushes at the peck, Bubblegum, Phoebe and Penny blushes bright for a bit but Phoebe did remember what Marceline said.

"Finn wait." She said.

Finn blinks at that before he turned to Phoebe, though thanks to his nude state, he was pretty much giving Phoebe a full frontal when he saw her walk up to him.

"Yeah Pheebs?" Finn said while he looks Phoebe in the eyes.

Phoebe blushes a bit.

"I want to say that I'm… sorry. I know that the Ice Kingdom incident was partially your fault but after hearing what Jake did, I felt like a fool when I… got payback with Don John. I wish I knew sooner maybe we could've talked things out."

Finn blinks at that before shaking his head.

"No… even if you didn't know until now, still doesn't change that I went through with it in the end… bad advice or not I should have known that it was wrong of me to do so… I still cherish the time we had but I'm worried I may mess things up again in the future… besides you still have that suitor thing with your kingdom to set up, I can try and apply but unless you do that, you can't have kids thanks to Don John until after that business is over with." Finn said when he points to where Phoebe's womb was.

Phoebe rubs her arm a bit.

"Yeah… We'll worry about that later since Don John will try to apply when the time comes. But Marceline did give me a little advice and not sure it can be helpful."

"Advice?... what advice?" Finn said with a raised eyebrow.

Phoebe blushes a bit.

"Well… I got the… flier and not sure if you got the message but I… agree to giving you a… 'special' reward if I need your help and Marceline said that can be used for us to start over and take things slow… if you want to."

Finn blinks at that with a blush forming on his face.

"S-Seriously?... even after what I did?" Finn said while he blushed more at Phoebe.

Phoebe nods her head at Finn as she blushes a bit more.

"W-Wow… and since your matrix is stable… all I need to worry about now is being flame proof… though Me-Mow… think it would be OK?" Finn said when he looks at his current girlfriend to see what she thought of this.

Me-Mow was thoughtful as she looks at Phoebe for a moment before looking at Finn.

"I guess I can let it happen. Just as long as she remembers that I'm the main lady here." She said with a serious look.

"H-Hehe… right… though what does that mean head lady when I would love each lady I get equally?" Finn said while he wondered about the head lady thing.

"Just means that I call the shots here regarding things. Of course I won't stop you from giving each woman you claim the same affection." Me-Mow said.

"Oh… well nice but what does it mean regarding things?, I wouldn't cheat and let you know if you want to let a lady in, I wouldn't treat you wrong from now on… again sorry about earlier… and I would take you out on many dates… Phoebe and many others wouldn't be here 24/7 and aside from Marceline who may or may not hang out here more, you are the only one I know with a lot of free time when not hunting bounties, so I would give you the most attention if you were in the area." Finn said when he wondered what Me-Mow meant more about certain things.

Me-Mow did smile a bit at the last part.

"Nice to know. But don't worry, whenever you bring in a new lady, I should at least get to know said lady before welcoming her."

"Oh… makes sense… well in case I meet any ladies of interest I'll bring them to you to see if they are good enough or not." Finn said before he looks Phoebe with a smile.

"Seems like you got the green light Pheebs… though in case I have to fight evil suitors or something in case they attack me when they get jealous, hope you make it worth my while… getting a lot better since my first time with you hehe." Finn said before he surprised Phoebe when he gave her a quick, and very quick kiss on the lips without a flame shield before he walked away from Phoebe and went into the bathroom again.

Phoebe blushes brightly at the quick kiss before she lightly touched her lips.

That caused a few to chuckle and Me-Mow smirks at Phoebe.

"Bet that felt nice huh Queen of flames?" Me-Mow said to bring Phoebe to reality.

Phoebe blushes brightly for a moment composing herself.

"Y-Yes though now what do we do? Should we still check if Finn is okay?"

"Hmmm… maybe in a few days so Finn may be calm enough to do that… not sure about the rest of you but I think we should get something to eat and rest up and what not, pretty stressful time after all." Me-Mow suggests since it would give Finn time to relax.

"She's right. Better to let things settle now before we do any other action." Bubblegum said.

"Great, that means I earned my free soul meal…" Hunson said while he rubbed his hands together and licks his lips at his soon to be treat when he looks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum facepalm as she almost forgot about the agreement.

"Yes… I have to uphold my end of the deal so I might as well get going." She said.

"Great, hey Dawn want to come with and a-!" Hunson said while his mouth was shut by a root that covered his mouth.

"Huntress… either call me that or you can kiss any kind of romance bye bye… I maybe Dawn's reincarnation but I am not her… I am not a replacement for her so see me for me like everyone else well or say goodbye… give a nod for yes if you understand… then I'll remove the root." Huntress said while she raised an eyebrow at Hunson.

Everyone else sweatdrops at Huntress before Hunson nods his head in understanding.

"Good, I can use another name if you just think of my current name as a title, I took the name Huntress Wizard since I was practicing magic, I can tell you MY birth name if it helps." Huntress said which made everyone blink a few times… even Me-Mow… was Huntress not her real name?

"Seriously Huntress? After all this time, we never got your real name?" Me-Mow said with a surprised look.

"And did anyone ASK if my name was really Huntress Wizard or just assumed that?... plenty of people call Ice King, Simon, and no one complains and Ash, well might as well be the Idiot Wizard yet no one calls him that but his name." Huntress said while she removed the root from Hunson's face.

Me-Mow and Penny did felt awkward since they did thought Huntress Wizard was her name.

"Then what is your real name?" Bubblegum said.

"Well… you may laugh… but what is the opposite of Dawn?" Huntress said like she was giving a riddle.

Everyone blinked confusion till Phoebe seemed to understand.

"Your name is… Dusk?"

"Bingo… ironic given the situation but my mothers named me that after I matured enough to do things on my own, they said I was pretty active in the night instead of the day… ironically I would have been named Dawn if it was the other way around." Huntress or Dusk said while she smirks at the group.

The group blinked a few times after hearing that though they were a bit surprised at the mothers part.

"Wait you mean you have more than one mom?" Phoebe said.

"Indeed, I have two Wood Nymph mothers, Wood Nymph's are able to mate with anyone of any gender thanks to us having the ability to naturally form a cock on our bodies which can give interesting combos, though the pregnancy would only work with a bond mate… I can explain more later but it involves a necklace and a magical ritual… and no Bubblegum, I will not explain why in case you are curious… it's a trade secret among wood Nymphs and their mates, also as a benefit… As an example, say if Phoebe here learned it or made one with me, a side effect would make me Fireproof more or less… so while I can't give the secrets out… maybe I could help with finding a way for Finn to be fireproof in my own way." Dusk said while she smirks at Phoebe… though she did give Bubblegum a half lidded look first since she heard from Finn that Bubblegum would want to try and put a scientific thing on everything.

Bubblegum rubbed the back of her head as she could see that Dusk was adamant.

"Oh and before you think it's because of the whole not liking Wizards thing Bubblegum…. I heard from Finn a few times and in other places that you like to spy on others… you bugged Marceline so who knows what else you would do…" Dusk said while she had a half lidded look on her face.

Bubblegum chuckles a bit nervously.

"I have no clue what you mean." She said before she quickly starts to climb down the ladder.

Huntress shook her head before she looked at the others.

"Remind me later to check my body in various ways to make sure I'm not bugged or something." Dusk said to the group.

"Yeah." The group said as they wondered what else the candy monarch had bugged them.

Though one thing was clear, when Finn exits the bathroom, he was in his gear again and this time was a cleaned version, and not only that, he mixed things up with a simple short sleeved iconic blue shirt but kept the longer version of the jeans and his new bear hat with the long arm bits, honestly it surprised everyone on how a new look made Finn look so different.

Everyone else had impressed looks on their faces.

"W-Wow Finn. you look great." Phoebe said as she blushes a bit.

Finn chuckles a bit when he heard that.

"Thanks, Me-Mow and I went to Breakfast Princesses kingdom so no one knew that I was there, maybe I should use this as a disguise or something so I don't get chased by other people or something." Finn said while he grins at the group.

Huntress chuckled.

"Well I say it definitely works on you."

"Thanks, and thanks to Me-Mow I have other colors and styles of outfits, she said I stick too much to the same style and only agreed to let me get longer versions as long as I picked new outfits and what not to wear." Finn said when he told he now had a new wardrobe thanks to Me-Mow.

Me-Mow smirked.

"Well I'm glad Raggedy Princess had those type of clothes made. I'm surprised she doesn't have her own store."

"Maybe she does it as a hobby more or less and only asks for payment so she can make more clothes?" Finn said when he didn't see anything else Raggedy Princess could want with the gold spent while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh maybe. At least I know where to go if I need new clothes… and who to model it to." Me-Mow said as she teased Finn with a wink.

Finn blushed a bit before his stomach comically growls.

"Hey uh… not sure about everyone else but I'm pretty hungry, anyone want to help me with making food for everyone here?, going to need more then my own hands with this many people here." Finn said while he looks at the others to see if any would help him make food for everyone.

Dusk smirked.

"Sure. I'll give you a hand."

Finn blinks at that and looked confused.

"Really?, I don't mind the help but won't you have issues with working the stove and what not?, last I checked you don't have electrical stuff to cook with or use at all in general aside a busted game console or was it a broken TV?" Finn said when he had trouble remembering that one visit he had with Jake to her place, it wasn't for much and unlike the flute spell episode this visit was just mainly a random chance type of visit so nothing much happened… though if things go somewhat canon, chances are that the Flute spell arc will happen so no real rush to skip time.

Huntress chuckled.

"A bit of both. As for my cooking, I do cook a bit when I'm far in certain places. Plus I do carry Dawn's memories and what she made before her passing shouldn't be a problem."

Finn just nods his head a bit.

"Right learning to cook in other places is good and being Dawn is… wait… who's Dawn?... and memories?" Finn said when he sounded confused.

Hunson chuckled.

"That was the name of my wife. And not only Dawn got reincarnated, this spunky nymph has her memories. Though it seems Huntress doesn't like to be called Dawn so we're calling her by her real name… Dusk. Which is ironic."

"Oh I see so Huntress or Dusk is your former Wife Dawn and…" Finn said before he fell silent and looks at Me-Mow to see if he heard right.

Me-Mow nods her head at Finn which meant that he got it.

"Well… that would explain why Marceline passed out… wait… I think I remember before getting knocked out that Me-Mow had said something about Huntress or Dusk and… Penny being here for some reason… can't remember much thanks to getting knocked out multiple times but it should be a good reason if Penny of all people was brought here… no offense Penny, just didn't expect to see you here after our last encounter in the City of thieves." Finn said while he looks at Penny… granted he was surprised at how tall she got but he still recognized the look she had as a bigger version of her past outfit.

"Yeah well there's a lot of things you won't be expecting." Penny said as Me-Mow smirk.

"I've been bragging about you to Penny and Dusk, Finn and after a bit of talking, Dusk here wants to try you out and see if you're mate material."

Finn blinks a few times and he points at Hunson.

"OK… Penny I get if you somehow talked Penny into this… but with Huntress or Dusk being Dawn reincarnated AND Hunson standing here… ARE YOU TRYING TO GET MY SOUL SUCKED OUT OF MY BODY!?" Finn said before he had a shocked looked on his face when he got a bit wide eyed as he points at Hunson who looked amused at the fear on Finn's face.

Dusk rolls her eyes before she approaches Finn and lightly bops him on the head.

"Calm down Finn. Even if I have Dawn's memories, I'm still my own person and Hunson here can't do anything about it since I know everything about him."

"U-Uh… right… though…" Finn said while Hunson silently shadow boxed behind Dusk and when she looked his way he moved to look normal, though when she looks away he did so again and gave Finn gestures like he was saying bring it or something like he was challenging Finn to try and one up him and Dusk got a half lidded look on her face when she saw his shadow thanks to Phoebe in the room and she used a root to smack him on the ass and he jolts from that and laughed nervously when Dusk looked at him with a half lidded look on her face.

Everyone else sweatdrops.

"You see Finn. Nothing to worry about… as long as Dusk/Dawn keeps this guy in check." Me-Mow said.

Dusk rolls her eyes a bit.

"Besides Finn, I'm not one for romance. If things work out for us, we'll just be bonded mates. It's like what Me-Mow said, being sexfriends."

"Um… won't Hunson give issues with the bond mate thing whatever that is?, sexfriends I get but bond mates sounds pretty intense and what not." Finn said since the bond mate thing sounded romantic all on its own.

"To most, being bonded is like marriage but again… that's what most people think. When bonded with a nymph like me, you would feel what I feel and I feel what you feel vice versa. It's a bit complicated which I'll explain later." Dusk said.

"Right… wait, just one question… well two really… first and my main one, if I feel what you feel and you feel what I feel, won't that be a bad thing if one of us get hurt or something?" Finn said while he looked pretty confused about the bonding effect.

"Well I can't feel your pain but if you were in danger, I would come to your aid as fast as I can just as I know you'll do the same for me." Dusk said.

"Oh… handy… wait, got one more now… couldn't I make a bond mate thing with every lady I get with or is it for one lady per thing only?, seems pretty handy to keep others safe… not sure if I said something insulting with wood Nymph culture and I apologize but thought that something could be made to well… warn me if any of the ladies I care about were in danger…" Finn said while he rubbed the back of his head with a blush.

Dusk shrugged.

"No offense taken. But you can only make a bond with a wood nymph. That's the way of my people's culture."

"Ah… still got any way for that danger sense thing to be used out of a bond or is it for Wood Nympn's only?... Actually I can ask that later… my real question is pretty simple, why offer it?, if we are just being sex friends, I doubt you need a bond thing for that right?" Finn said when he wondered why dusk offered the bond thing in the future given her lack of romance, if she felt what he felt and he felt what she felt, wouldn't she feel that Finn would like to take her on dates first and what not?... not sure about what Dusk would feel about this though.

Dusk crossed her arms.

"Perhaps, but to be honest, it's been a while since I had some fun and when Me-Mow told me about your physique and… equipment which peaked my interests. Plus I wanted to see if you were mate material before I train you." She said.

"Oh… interesting…" Finn said when he couldn't exactly question Dusk's logic right now.

"Yeah. Again, not one for romance but… you never know if you plan to take me on a date or two." Dusk said.

Finn blinks at that before he grins at her.

"Wow, either the Dawn side of you is affecting you or you are getting a bit soft with the guarded emotions because I never heard you say that you would willingly go on one date, much less two with anyone… might as well consider myself lucky to be able to take you on a few dates… pretty sure many would be jealous that I managed to get with the masked beauty Dusk without getting an arrow to the knee or something." Finn said while he scratched his cheek a bit while he had a small blush on his face.

Dusk chuckled.

"Eh, let them. Though I may show some incentive, if you plan to take the training I give you seriously and we become bonded… I may show you… my face." She said.

Finn got wide eyes and punched his fists together a few times.

"On my honor as a hero and on my soon to be training with Me-Mow since she would be helping me train my stamina in tier 15, I'll make sure to impress you and any Lady I get with." Finn said while he had a determined look on his face.

Dusk smirked.

"Good. But word of warning Finn, wood nymphs are quite wild and frisky. Believe me, I was trained on this subject by my mothers."

"Trained?, what do you mean?" Finn asked while Dusk gave Finn a half lidded look.

"Once a Wood Nymph hits puberty, the mother or mothers train the daughter in the art of tier 15 from a young age, nothing comes out of it so its more or less a learning tool so we don't mess up when we find a mate or potentional one… and FYI… I can outlast Me-Mow in terms of stamina." Dusk said while she smirks at Finn who pales a bit since he had trouble keeping up with Me-Mow.

"H-Hehe… this could take longer than I thought since I passed out after the first time with Me-Mow." Finn said while he worried about his chances right now until he got more experienced.

"Why do you think Me-Mow paid Penny to be here?, she is a virgin and once Me-Mow and I get her V-Cards, she would go a few rounds with you and you two would be more or less even." Dusk said while she points a thumb at the now known as a virgin to everyone Penny.

Penny was blushing brightly as the attention was on her again and now Finn knows of her virgin status.

Finn chuckles at that and decided to tease Penny a bit.

"Really?, well guess that means when I rub down your body again, it will be for a different reason… anyway I'll see you in the kitchen Dusk." Finn said before he jumped down the hole to the living room.

Dusk chuckled before looking at Penny.

"Looks like you got the green light." She said making Penny blush more.

Dusk chuckles a bit before she moved to jump down the hole to follow Finn but not before she teased Penny with this.

"Oh and just to let you know, I know a spell to grow a cock on others as well so if you want to lose a third virginity, I won't mind taking that hehe." Dusk said before she hopped down the hole which left many amused people to look at Penny to see her reaction to that.

Penny felt embarrassed.

"Not funny." She said.

"Eh its kinds of funny." Hunson said while he chuckles at Penny.

Penny pouts from this as everyone else chuckles.

Me-Mow then starts to head to the ladder.

"Well not sure about everyone else but I am going to head on down and relax until the food is ready, not sure about the rest of you but… see you." Me-Mow said before she jumped down the hole.

Hunson smirks.

"Well I don't know about you, but I could use some good eats before I get those tasty souls." He said before going down the ladder.

Bubblegum facepalms as she approached the ladder as well.

"Well souls of prisoners aside, seems like things came out pretty well in the end… hopefully nothing else will happen but then again this is us so everyone, try and keep a lookout for anything… crazy or something." Bubblegum said before she climbed down the Ladder.

This left Penny and Phoebe with a knocked out Marceline before Penny looks at Phoebe.

"I don't know you that well. But I have heard the story. Hope you know what you're doing."

"Right… same to you, not sure what will happen but...uh… good luck if Finn wows you enough to be his lady or something." Phoebe said while she felt a bit odd saying that.

Penny blinked a bit.

"Right… and good luck to you if you and Finn get back together… or if that Don John claims you." She said before she heads to the ladder and climbs down.

Phoebe blinks at that and sighs… she didn't know what to do now… part of the break up was Jake's fault and the CO's as well, honestly if Finn didn't follow through at the time, she and Finn would still be dating most likely and who knows what could have happened in that kind of situation… first time could have been Finn but why did the CO get involved?, Was there a reason?...

Phoebe just sighs again and said this while she looks at the knocked out Marceline.

"Pretty sure if you were awake, you would agree that if we get any Cosmic Owl dreams… ignore them." Phoebe said before she turned into fire and left the room in a high speed moment for her.

Little did Phoebe know, Marceline was indeed awake as she opened one eye and sees that she was alone before sighing a bit.

' _Despite everything… If I ever saw the Cosmic Owl, he better guard his eggs well when I see him.'_ Marceline thought as she was gonna make sure to not screw up again after earning Finn's forgiveness.

Meanwhile in Prismo's timeroom…

The Cosmic Owl shudders for some reason and he looks around the room while he, Prismo, and a few other beings were playing blackjack 21.

" **You okay CO?"** Prismo said.

 **"Uhhhh… maybe?, Just got a chill up my spine for some reason."** CO said while he wondered why he thought to get a protective athletic cup after this game was over.

"Well whatever it is, lets get back to the game." Some random guy said.

" **Right, I have a 7 so hit me!"** The CO said before the scene went to a few days later at the Treefort.

* * *

**Ooo/ Treefort/ ?/ ?**

The scene showed Finn while he was relaxing after he went dungeon diving to replenish the gold missing from the entryway of the Treefort, right now he was alone for a moment thanks to many giving him some space and a few things happened after he calmed down and Marceline apologized for fucking with his mind.

First off, Marceline sent an invite to her place so She and Finn could hang out again for old times sake and the date said for Finn to come in the afternoon after a few days which was today now since it's been 2 days since the incident.

Second was that Me-Mow and Dusk held off on the Penny Virgin busting for now and Me-Mow said she had a plan to make it interesting for Finn later… he didn't ask many questions since Me-Mow hasn't steered him wrong yet.

Third was Jake was pretty much keeping an eye out for Phoebe when he visited and if he saw her approaching, he would high tail it out of the Treefort… thankfully no broken walls but Finn did have to replace broken windows… hey lesser of two evils in this case.

Finally Hunson stuck around a bit so he could get his free meal of souls from Bubblegum's prison and long story short… Hunson was in a good mood when he had his fill and Bubblegum had to order a lot of guards to dispose of the bodies.

Other things happened but those were the main things and Finn hums a bit while he looks at the sky, thanks to how warm it was, he was wearing swim trunks while he floats in the Water Nymph sisters pool out front, Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli didn't mind, it was hot today and they were all sitting at the edge of the pool while Denise, Lapis, and Lazuli were eating sandwiches that Finn made for them as thanks for letting him chill in their pond.

"Hmmm, wow Finn. These sandwiches are great." Denise said.

Lapis and Lazuli nod in agreement.

"Thanks, was working on a new recipe that Jake gave me, still not up to his level yet but still a good meal to help pass the time." Finn said while he continues to look at the sky before giggling was heard.

"Well then if those newly learned sandwiches are that good, might as well ask for my own then if you got enough ingredients for a fourth sandwich." Finn heard Me-Mow's voice which made him look over and blush to see Me-Mow in a bikini while she was at the edge of the pool and after some talk with the Water Nymphs, Me-Mow sat at the edge while her legs hung inside of the water.

"Ahhh… nothing like a good cool down on a hot day right Finn?" Me-Mow said while she smirks at Finn, Me-Mow was spending a lot more time here after the incident between Finn and Marceline so it was like Me-Mow was living here when she wasn't bounty hunting so no real surprise to see Me-Mow here but the Bikini was new, it was a red color and fit her body well and was a two piece so her body was mostly on display for all to see.

"R-Right. You look… great Me-Mow." Finn said as he blushes.

"Hehe, Thanks, Raggedy princess made this one, paid a bit extra in case Marceline saw it and decided to try and be cute with a prank and suck the color out, it would replenish its color after a few days so it would look brand new again, does it look good?, had to get naked and let RP feel me up a bit to get the ride size." Me-Mow said while she grins at Finn while the image of Raggedy princess fondling Me-Mow popped into Finn's head and that caused a large tent to fill his swim trunks which the water Nymphs saw and blush at the sight.

As Finn blush at the image, Denise clears her throat a bit.

"U-Um Finn?"

Finn blinks a bit before he looks at the Water Nymph sister leader.

"Yeah Denise?" Finn asked when he didn't notice his hard on while Me-Mow smirks and whispered in Denise's ear for a moment and that made Denise smirk when she heard what Me-Mow said while Finn looked more confused while Me-Mow moved to whisper in Lapis and Lazuli's ears and Finn looked even more confused then before and was stumped when Lapis and Lazuli smirk at Finn as well.

"Uh… why are you four looking at me like that?" Finn said when he saw all four ladies smirking at him a moment later as one.

"Don't worry Finn. You'll find out soon enough." Lazuli said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Lapiz said.

"Oh yeah, though you may want to unequip that sword you have hidden in your pants, thought we were just relaxing." Denise said when she had a tease moment here… she and her sisters wouldn't do anything… yet… Me-Mow's suggestion would be the real deal later hehe.

Finn blinked in confusion before he looks down and blushes brightly in embarrassment.

"Oops." He said before he tries to calm down.

The ladies chuckle a bit when Finn takes his time to calm down, it took a bit but sooner or later Finn was able to fully calm down and the ladies look at one another with smirks when Finn was distracted and Denise whispered to Me-Mow.

" _We will meet you outside Marceline's cave at the right time as long as you promise some fun times like you said."_ Denise whispered while she smirks at Me-Mow in a partly lustful way.

Me-Mow grins.

" _Oh I always keep my word."_ She whispers.

" _Great… I'll make sure to please a pussy's pussy really well when we get the fun started, in the meantime, play it cool and lets see how we can do while trying to not stress Finn out, if things go well, hope you keep your deal on letting us be Finn's ladies if we can outlast him hehe."_ Denise whispered while she smirks more at Me-Mow and winks at her.

Me-Mow lowly chuckles before winking at Denise.

" _I'm thinking the same thing."_ She whispers.

" _Great, see you later then."_ Denise said while she went back to look at Finn while Lapis and Lazuli went into the pond and played with Finn when they splashed water on him and he grins when he splashed back and Me-Mow saw that Finn seemed to be having a relaxing fun time now.

' _Hehe, so far so good. Just need to make sure that Finn is very relaxed. Though it won't be a problem for the surprise in store for him.'_ Me-Mow thought as she watched.

Time then went too much later with Finn, cleaned after his fun with the pond, dried, and dressed for his jam session and hang out time with Marceline… and possibly more if things went well… Finn takes a breath before he entered the cave...

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's Cave/ Marceline's home/ Near Marceline's house/ Finn**

When Finn walked up to the house, he saw that the living room light was on and saw a silhouette of Marceline's body as she was strumming a guitar, Finn knocked on the door to see if Marceline would hear him, she did get a bit into her music sometimes so he may need to repeat a few times to get her attention.

Marceline stopped playing when she heard knocking before she floats to the door and opens it before smiling at the human.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Marcy… looks like you prepped for our day today." Finn said when he looked by Marceline and saw a few bean bag chairs, plenty of videos next to her TV, some instruments nearby for a jam session or two, and plenty of snacks in the kitchen as well.

"Oh yeah. Wanted to make sure that this jam session is special." Marceline said before she gave the human a hug.

Finn blushed a bit at that before he hugged Marceline though this was a prime teasing moment for him for a bit of payback for all the teasing Marceline did.

"Hooo… you sure you not trying to butter me up enough to have a different kind of fun later?" Finn teased while he moved his hand to grip Marceline's ass to mess with her a little with a strong grip to boot.

Marceline jolts from that action as she blushes a bit before smirking.

"Maybe… but I don't want to rush things with us. So come inside and we can relax."

Finn chuckles while he gripped Marceline's ass for a moment more before he lets go and walked inside.

"Great, had some fun with Me-Mow and the Water Nymphs at my place recently so I could use a good time to relax." Finn said while he sat on a bean bag chair.

Marceline blinks a bit after hearing that before smirking.

"Well you come to the right place." She said before she closes the door and float towards Finn.

"So what do we do? Watch a movie, or jam out first?"

"Hmmm… I would say movie, did a lot of movement with Me-Mow and the water Nymphs at my place so a bit sore." Finn said while he was unintentionally setting up a good teasing moment here with all this talk with physical stuff and Me-Mow and the Water Nymph sisters.

"Ho ho, had some good action with Me-Mow and the water nymphs." Marceline said with teasing smirk.

"Hmmm… yeah... Me-Mow and I just swam around the Water Nymph sisters pond and got into playing with the water, what are you thinking we did?, have a dirty thought?" Finn said with his own counter teasing smirk.

Marceline blinked a bit before chuckling.

"Well with the way you said it earlier, probably. But anyway, let's see what movie to watch." She said before showing Finn the selection.

While that went on, Me-Mow and the Water Nymph sisters were approaching the entrance to Marceline's cave and to the water Nymph sisters surprise, they saw Dusk, Penny, Bubblegum and a blushing Phoebe near the entrance.

"Yo, seems great minds think alike." Dusk said while she smirks at Me-Mow and her group of Water Nymphs.

"Hehe, you said it." Me-Mow said as Penny, Bubblegum and Phoebe were surprised at this sudden event.

"Yeah, looks like all of us have one thing in mind, having a good time with Finn so he can relax fully, wonder if he can take all of us hehe." Dusk said while she had an amused look on her face at how many willing women there were.

Denise finally got out surprised state before smirking.

"Well we won't find out if we're all standing here."

That caused many to nod while Dusk looks at Phoebe.

"You got that special flame shield charm that can give Finn a flame shield as long as he keeps it equipped?" Dusk asked while she wondered if Phoebe had it or not.

Phoebe blinks a bit.

"Y-Yes. I have it with me." She said.

"Good, lets get going then ladies and show this Human a good time." Dusk said before she moved into the cave while the others followed while they heard the sound of a movie playing in Marceline's home, seems Marceline and Finn were hanging out right now.

"Looks like they're watching a movie." Bubblegum said before they heard the duo laugh at something.

It was hard to make out at first but seems the movie was ending and with Dusk using a root to move the curtain inside out of the way thanks to a nearby plant… well seems Finn and Marceline moved bean bag chairs together and Finn had an arm around Marceline while they were watching a romantic comedy together and the couple on screen, the movie couple, kissed after thwarting the plans of the evil villain who was on the ground and the credits roll a moment later.

Marceline blushes at the closeness.

"That was a good movie."

"Hehe, yeah, pretty cool how the dude saved the lady and he got a happy ending, want me to make some snacks while you get some instruments set up so we can have a jam session?" Finn said while he grins at Marceline while he looks at her.

Marceline smirks.

"Sure. Been hoping to try out this new song with you." She said before she kissed Finn on the cheek and gets up from the bean bag chair to get the instruments ready.

Finn blushed a bit from the kiss on his cheek and he gets to his feet and stretched while he walked to the kitchen while Dusk looks amused when she looks through the crack in the curtain.

"Hehe, now thats cute, you wouldn't think that Finn was just trying to kill Marceline a few days ago and now all I can see is sexual tension between the two." Dusk said when she grins at the others.

"Indeed. Glad we were able to talk some sense into Marceline or who knows what could've happened." Bubblegum said.

"No kidding." Penny said even there she wasn't at the Nightosphere but got the info nonetheless.

"Yeah, pretty sure we would be dealing with a deranged Finn or something, good thing we managed to get him back to normal… you sure we should be here?" Phoebe said when she saw how happy Finn looked right now while he was making some food for Marceline and himself.

Me-Mow looks at Phoebe.

"What's to worry about?, This is a big surprise for Finn. We're all here to not only make sure Finn lasts long but to also make sure he's not very stressed."

Phoebe blushed at that while she points a thumb at the window.

"But when would a good time to interrupt be?, they seem to have a good mood right now." Phoebe said before tapping was heard on the window… and everyone jolts when they saw Marceline at the window and she had a half lidded look after she pulled the curtain open but didn't say anything to not interrupt Finn who was distracted by the cooking food and when Marceline opened the window, the sound of good smelling food was smelled.

"Need something you guys?, pretty hard to not hear the interesting conversation with super ears and seeing a light outside of my room that is human shaped." Marceline said which made Phoebe blush when she was noticed even with the curtain closed.

"Oops." Phoebe said as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Sorry Marceline. We were checking to see how things with you and Finn are doing." Bubblegum said.

"Well doing pretty good, pretty good, about to have a meal made by Finn, watched a movie a moment ago, about to have a jam session, though if you want to come in and have a good time, mind waiting till Finn and I finish eating first?, I'll give a signal for you all to knock or something." Marceline said when she gave the group a half lidded look when she knew what was really going on here.

Everyone else sweatdrop though Me-Mow smirks.

"Sure sure. We'll wait while you enjoy your date with Finn." She said teasingly.

Marceline blushed at that a little before she smirks at Me-Mow.

"Alright, enjoy the Rom com from out here while Finn and I have fun… want marshmallows so you all can gossip?, you could have Pheebs here cook some smores if you want." Marceline said when she grins at the group, she may have taken a hit with the jokes and teases but she wasn't out yet.

Phoebe had a half lidded look as Me-Mow chuckles.

"Just remember to let us in when the time is right."

"Alright, wait here, I'll get some marshmallows and chocolate that you can cook, sorry Pheebs but should be nice since you are burning sweet things hehe." Marceline said before she smirks at Phoebe before she entered the house fully.

Phoebe puffed out her cheeks as Bubblegum giggles.

"Well smores are nice this time of the day." She said.

A minute later, a few bags of marshmallows, smores, and graham crackers were tossed out of the window and into Me-Mow and Dusk's laps while Marceline, who went to close the window, smirks when she closed the window but left the curtain open so everyone could watch as Marceline went to join Finn in the meal they were eating.

Marceline hums after taking a few bites.

"Wow Finn, this is great."

"Thanks, living alone helped with that since I had to learn how to cook on my own, Jake left to live with Lady after all and now that Phoebe knows about what Jake did on his end, looks like I won't be seeing him at the treefort anytime soon." Finn said while he ate some of his own food, it was spaghetti with meatballs and red sauce on it, with a side of buttered bread (No Garlic), and plenty of tea made.

"True, but you can still visit him. Besides, sooner or later Pheebs will get over it." Marceline said as she took another bite.

"Yeah… besides I blame the CO for the other two times, Jake was just being Jake and he was a Cosmic Owl Fanetic, I mean Jake seemed to have this croak dream and most of the time I stuck by Jake to make sure he doesn't try to die… especially when I heard its because Banana man is involved, the guys the one I mentioned who made that… car thingy?" Finn said while he had trouble remembering the term Banana man used.

Marceline and everyone else that was outside, blinked when they heard that.

"Oh yeah, Simon mentioned about you guys trying to make it work. Were you able to get it running?" Marceline said.

"Actually yeah, though believe it or not, this Car thing was small potatoes compared to this real project which I am keeping Jake away from… but Banana man is making something called a rocket so he can fly through outer space… first one did not go well and I don't want to remember that day… involved a lot of cool explosions but lots of talk about the CO and his croak dream." Finn said while he shakes his head a few times.

Marceline now know she can't ask the human about that before she tries to change the subject.

"Did you find any new dungeons Finn?"

"Hmmm… not yet though I do go to this dungeon train every now and then, pretty sure I mentioned that right?" Finn said when he remembered talking about that before he blew up emotionally.

"Yeah you did. You mentioned about getting cool stuff from there." Marceline said before taking a sip from her drink.

"Yeah, there were plenty of things… though I found… a few embarrassing items as well… got them back home since I could give them to Me-Mow since she would find a lot more use for them then I." Finn said which made Me-Mow's ear twitch a bit when she heard that.

"Really?... And what would these items be?" Marceline said with a smirk.

"Well… nah, not sure if you want to talk about those now, sure they are tier 15 related but…" Finn said while Me-Mow's ears were twitching up a storm and she was starting to burn a marshmallow without realizing it as it cooked near Phoebe's left breast.

Bubblegum quickly tries to get Me-Mow to snap out of it as Marceline chuckles.

"Come on Finn, we're both adults. I can tell you some of the kinkiest things that I did. But I will definitely not tell you about Assh. He was a major disappointment." She said with a frown.

"I won't doubt that… still I did bring two items… one seems to speak for itself… the other…. Well…" Finn said before he left the room for a moment and came back with a bag that had two items inside of it, he opened the bag and pulled them out and one was well… a huge ass dildo that looked to be a foot long and 3 in width but had some kind of switch on the bottom of some kind of dial like bit at the base and the other… well Finn's confusion for him was pretty obvious but the item was pretty much a fleshlight meant for males to use and it seemed to have a handle and a few buttons on it.

Marceline blinked a few times when she saw the items.

"Whoa… you got these two from that Dungeon Train?"

"Yup… like I said… random and getting more random since stuff like this has been appearing after I turned 18 and what not." Finn said while he gestures to the items and everyone outside could see them as well.

The ladies blush brightly at what they were seeing as Marceline lightly chuckles.

"Well… Not sure what to say about the dildo Finn, though it could be a magical item but may need to test it later. But for the other… thing it was definitely designed for males."

"Really?, heard from Me-Mow that shapeshifters like you could do things that males can and if this is what I think it is, pretty sure you could use it too… either that or we could give it to PB since she could use a stress relief, I mean when was the last time she left her lab aside from emergencies?" Finn joked while unaware of the Candy Monarch outside listening in with others.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly as everyone else close to her tries to hold back from snickering so Finn won't hear them.

"Believe me, back when I knew Bonnie, I was her stress relief. Good times we have till she was busy with her duties as a princess. One of the reasons we stopped seeing each other." Marceline said as she felt a bit bummed at the memory.

"Oh… wait why break up back then?, from what I can understand it sounded like PB was the one doing most of the breakup right?, what did she say when you two broke up?, I mean sure PB could have been busy but… no offense aside from music you don't seem like the busy type if it was recent… or at least relatively speaking for 1000 year old ladies in bodies of 18 to 20 year olds." Finn said when he wondered why Marceline and Bubblegum broke up, Marceline could have just hung around PB more and what not or did Bubblegum's work really get that bad at the time?

Marceline was thoughtful for a bit.

"Hmmm it was a long time ago. I think it was mostly about my carefree spirit since I don't rule a Kingdom and stuff."

"Ah… why not rule the Candy Kingdom with PB, if you two like one another and get back together wouldn't that make it the Vampire-Candy Kingdom or something?, pretty sure no one would complain at this point in time now that PB's place it more or less built like a fort, not even Ice King could break in without some trouble." Finn said when he remembered Ice King blowing holes in the walls with ease yet not so much nowadays and add the fact Simon doesn't do it much lately… less trouble for PB to worry about.

Marceline sighs.

"Truth to be told, neither of us ever talked about being serious. Sure she and I dated and have fun but marriage?... I mean I had hoped that Bonnie would ask but maybe she was afraid that we would argue in the same manner."

"You kidding?, PB used to own that shirt that you gave her after we kicked that Door lords buns and you chased us from there, not only that, I heard you caused PB to make some explosions from some experiments so if she didn't ban you from the castle after all that, pretty sure she could still have a thing for you, but we both know how PB is with secrets… I mean she had you bugged so not sure if I'm bugged but for all we know, you could have hidden cameras in your home and not realize it… ever check your bathroom?, haven't found any yet in mine but went over the freaking thing three times yet found nothing but still feel like someone is watching me, I would have considered it just all in my head but… Pheebs told me once that PB had cloaked cameras when they were watching her and Phoebe never knew so…" Finn said while shrugging a bit when he couldn't say more.

Bubblegum jolts while everyone else gave her half lidded looks.

"Haven't found any cameras… yet. Though Bonnie should really stop her spying because one of these days it will bite her in the ass. I mean maybe in some alternate universe a different Bonnie may have caused war for not being responsible." Marceline said.

"Well with how there was the Enchiridion and Prismo, pretty sure there is, I mean there could be a Dimension where Phoebe and I never had a fight, somehow became fireproof and married, or maybe there is one where you settle down with a different person entirely or maybe from PB's fault if she wanted to try and help you two have a kid and an accident happened… honestly not sure where that came from but with how wacky some adventures have been, wouldn't be surprised." Finn said while he finished his meal a moment later.

Marceline blushes at a few possibilities before chuckling.

"You got me there." She said as she finished her meal as well though Phoebe heard the possibility of being married to Finn which made her blush.

That caused a few to chuckle.

"Yeah, and who knows, there could be a world where I'm called the King of Ooo from getting it on with pretty much every lady I know, but chances of that happening would be pretty slim since most things here would be just reward based, I got Me-Mow and maybe a small group of ladies with her OK but I doubt it would get that big… maybe I should use the gold I stored and make a castle or something in the Grasslands and be king of the Grasslands, should keep people from doing anything stupid like putting more holes in my home… seriously I am NOT a carpenter damnit!, I'm an adventurer!" Finn said before he downed his tea in no time like he was drinking alcohol and set the glass on the table a moment later.

Marceline blinked bit at the sight.

"Well… at least you own your own land which is a good start. Though you being King is something I would like to see that." She said with a smirk.

"You sure?, you could try and get me kicked out of that home as well… why not meet you in the middle and invite you to live there, castle would be pretty big even if I invited Me-Mow to live there as well and maybe a few others, plan to make it huge with enough weapons on the walls to keep ANYONE who wants to bust a hole in my home away." Finn said while he grins at Marceline in an amused way.

Marceline blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Whoa there Finn a bit soon for me to move in. Though it would be fun being under the same roof with you." She said while grinning as well.

"Hey like I said… big place I have in mind, besides… would be a lot closer to PB so you may not have to worry much about long trips to her and could invite her there… not only that…" Finn said before he gave Marceline a half lidded look.

"I wouldn't have to worry about getting kicked out of my own home again if we just share the damn Treefort." Finn said while he keeps giving Marceline a half lidded look.

Marceline jolts from the look.

"Come on Finn, I wouldn't try doing that again to you. I'm making sure to be a real friend to you… and perhaps more." She said with a sad look.

Finn sighs while he got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I'm just saying since it happened before it may happen again, but if that does happen for some reason… well… a night in your bedroom if the reason for the trade is good enough could make me overlook that… I mean I got the deed for the treefort so nothing much happening there, but can't be too careful, besides… considering we're now pretty good friends… and possibly more in the future, pretty sure I don't have to deal with that anymore alongside those mind games right?, anything that happens from here is smooth sailing more or less." Finn said to try and make Marceline laugh while he tried to cheer her up.

Marceline did felt a bit better before she chuckled.

"Believe me, those mind games are over."

"Hehe good, anyway… we should either get ready for the Jam session you had planned… or invite the uninvited guests who are outside." Finn said when he looks right at the window and right into Me-Mow's eyes which made her jolt from that… how did he find out?... no seriously, it looked like he had no idea… so how!?

Marceline blinked a few times.

"Wait… how'd you know?"

"Well aside from a large stock of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers missing… well… lets just say I found another item recently a day ago, it's this here, pretty much wiggles around when there are intruders around, seems to be some kind of sentry ring or something." Finn said while showing a ring with an oddly realistic looking eye that was looking around the room here and there and even looked Marceline in the eye for a moment, it wasn't a full sized eye but just the part that one would see if one was looking at a human eye's normally seen part.

Marceline was surprised.

"Wow… didn't know you had that." She said as she was creeped out from the stare.

"Well I went to the dungeon train and got this, honestly its weird how random some items are but I'm not complaining, though how many people are trying to look at us?, this thing didn't get this agitated unless there was a pretty big group of people here." Finn said when he saw the ring pretty much looking around the room so fast that the pupil seemed to blur.

Marceline sighs a bit before she looks at the window.

"Guys, you might as well get inside."

That caused many to come in while Finn sweatdrops at all the ladies.

"Well no wonder this thing acted up, so many people outside and…*sniff*... Huh, seems the camping helped with a nice smell, mainly around Phoebe here." Finn said when he could smell some nice smells around Phoebe when she walked in.

Phoebe blushes at the compliment as Me-Mow chuckled.

"Sorry Finn. This was supposed to be a nice surprise for you."

"Surprise?, Well the large group is a surprise but thought I was on a one on one date with Marcy." Finn thought when he was unaware of the fun to be.

Marceline nervously chuckled.

"Well it is, it's just that… we were gonna surprise you with a nice orgy when we head to my room."

"Seriously!?" Finn said with a shocked and blushing look on his face when he heard that, sure he got experience but he doubt he had the experience for that level of fun and it showed with how nervous Finn looked.

Bubblegum went to Finn before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's true Finn. But it's nothing to feel nervous about."

"W-Well… ok… guess it can happen but can we even fit everyone on the bed?" Finn said since Marceline's bed was the softest thing here.

Marceline smirked.

"Oh don't worry Finn. We'll work something out."

Finn was confused by that and wondered what she meant though he didn't say it out loud.

Though Marceline looked at the others.

"However, before we get to the fun part, why not hear me and Finn jam out."

Finn and the others blink at that while Phoebe smiles.

"I would love that, it's like a mini concert here." Phoebe said since she rarely heard Finn play music when she was around.

"I wouldn't mind listening." Bubblegum said with a smile.

"Same here since I want to hear what songs Finn and my daughter play to." Dusk said.

While everyone else said similar things in agreement, what Dusk said caused Finn to sweatdrop since he was still getting used to Dusk being Marceline's mom reincarnated and looks to Marceline to see how she was handling that kind of info.

Marceline was still trying to get used that her mom was back… sort of since Dawn and Dusk share a body but Marceline accepted nonetheless.

"Alright then get comfy everyone."

That caused everyone to move to the living room and Marceline cringed when Dusk sat on her couch and the reincarnated Wood Nymph groans when it felt like she sitting on a rock… not the first time for her but first time she didn't expect a couch to be this hard.

"Good grief… Is this a couch or a rock?" Dusk said as she groans.

Marceline chuckles nervously while Finn looks at Marceline with a half lidded look.

"Ok… you and I are going couch shopping one day since your reborn mom getting damage from that stone block should be some kind of sign." Finn said while he points at the couch that Dusk got off of and cracked her back to get some kinks out of it thanks to the couch.

Marceline sweatdrops.

"Agreed." She said.

"Right… what now though?, you get your guitar and I get my flute or you have a different instrument I can use?" Finn asked while he looks at Marceline with a curious look on his face while Phoebe went to the stone like couch, sat on it carefully… and to her surprise it didn't steam, even if she kept her temperature down to keep herself from burning things, it would still make steam from where she stepped… guess this couch was good for Flame people because Phoebe smiles when she could sit and not worry about burning things… she did live in a rocky area so not too much of a difference.

Marceline was thoughtful for a bit.

"Tell you what, I'll let you play with one of my guitars."

"You sure?" Finn asked since Marceline's guitars were mainly her thing.

Marceline just smirked before she grabbed a different guitar.

"Does this answer your question?" She said before handing it to Finn.

Finn blinks at that before he looks at the others to see that they were all looking at him before he looks at Marceline.

"Alright, I'll try, but got a song that two Guitars can play?" Finn asked while he took a moment to tune the Guitar and adjust the strap on the back so he could hold it properly.

"Hmmm let me check." Marceline said before looking at a bunch of music sheets to find the right song.

Finn in the meantime looks at the others and well… Finn sweatdrops when he saw pretty much everyone's eyes sparkle a bit at the wait… even Dusk… guess it was the Dawn influence effecting her a bit with that.

Wasn't long before Marceline found the right sheet.

"Okay I think we found a winner." She said.

"Really?" Finn asked while he looks at the music sheet and grins at what he saw.

"Hehe, oh yeah, lets use that, want to lead this song in Marceline?" Finn asked while he showed he finished his tuning and what not.

Marceline grins.

"You betcha." She said before she started leading.

Finn followed along when he had a good rhythm going and many women in the room were quiet as they listened though with the way the duo played the song, well… many were on the edge of their seat as the two played the song more and more as time went on.

Me-Mow was both surprised and impressed with the way her boyfriend played the guitar as Phoebe's eyes sparkled in excitement as she listened.

The Water Nymph sisters were smiling as they listened to the songs, all in all, they rather enjoyed listening to Finn and Marceline play the music.

Bubblegum smiles as she enjoys seeing her two friends being in sync as Dusk was very glad to be reincarnated so she can hear her daughter's music.

Penny was tapping her feet to the music she was hearing and had a little smile on her face.

For a bit everyone enjoyed the music and Finn went with a solo for a minute when Marceline gave Finn the spotlight.

Marceline was very impressed with how skillful Finn was in his solo moment.

' _Damn… wish he existed before. Would've been a great addition to my old band.'_ She thought as Me-Mow and Phoebe had AWE looks on their faces.

For a bit, Finn keeps on playing the Guitar and winked at some ladies like Me-Mow, Phoebe, Bubblegum, pretty much everyone in the room.

Marceline blushes from that as Dusk has a slight blush but smirked at that.

Me-Mow blushes as well before sending Finn a seductive wink.

Phoebe also blushes from the gesture.

Penny, the water Nymph sisters, and Bubblegum blush as well while Finn stepped back when it was Marceline's time to shine when he gave her cue to step in.

Marceline smirks before she steps in and starts playing while throwing a bit of moves as she shook her hips.

Finn blushed at that though he did make sure to get out of the way while a few of the ladies clap in some kind of beat with Marceline when they recognized the song.

A few even whistled as they cheered Marceline on while said Vampire Queen kept going before she sent a wink to Finn... and Bubblegum.

Said duo blushed a bit from that while they wait for Marceline to finish the song when Marceline was hitting the high point of the song.

Wasn't long before Marceline finally finished the song as she slides on her knees a bit on the floor as she hits the big note.

That caused everyone to clap their hands and look on in awe while Finn chuckles as he removed his guitar while Marceline gets into the air and removed her own guitar.

"Thank you all, you've been too kind." Marceline said.

"Bravo bravo, that was great." Phoebe said while she had a smile on her face and kept on clapping her hands for a moment before she stopped which starts to cause others to stop till everyone else stopped though they all had smiles of various levels from the good mood now.

A great performance you two." Bubblegum said with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys rock." Denise as she enjoyed the show.

"I agree. I'm very glad to see my Baby girl's duet performance with Finn." Dusk said.

Finn chuckles while he sweatdrops when hearing who for the most part for most of his time knowing her, Huntress Wizard, AKA Dusk, was Dawn's reincarnation and it would take a bit for him to seeing Dusk… emote like she has been doing nowadays.

Marceline blushes a bit.

"T-Thanks mom."

"Hehe, no problem sweety, still got anything else to handle before all of us have fun with Finn here?" Dusk said while she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline blushes a bit.

"Well… actually, I'm good."

"Alright, so how should we group ourselves… or mind if we decide pairings while Finn here has fun with Mareline solo?, pretty sure Finn deserves a one on one time with Marceline… besides… Me-Mow and I need to get Penny here up to par and break those Virginities out of the way." Dusk said while she smirks at Penny… that left the Water Nymph sisters, Phoebe, and Bubblegum in another group it seems.

Me-Mow smirks as well which caused Penny to jolt at the looks before Bubblegum looks at Phoebe and the water nymphs.

"What would you four pick?"

"Hehe, well we don't mind having fun with you your highness… but… after we go a round with the Queen of flames here for some kinkly water on fire fun." Denise said while she looks at Phoebe with Denise's sisters doing the same and the trio winks at Phoebe in a teasing way.

Phoebe blinks in surprise after hearing that before blushing brightly.

"R-Really?" She said.

"Well believe it or not, my sisters and I are pretty kinky bitches and like the heat that you people give off, we had fun with this flame soldier guy who gave Finn that message that you sent to him before he left and lets just say that was intense… hope the Royal of the species can make it hard for me to move later." Denise said while she and her sisters grin at Phoebe.

Phoebe was surprised when after hearing that as Marceline smirks before looking at Finn.

"So Finn, ready to come up stairs?"

"Huh?, you have stairs?" Finn joked when all Marceline had up to her room was a ladder when he couldn't stop himself on making that joke.

Marceline playfully rolled her eyes.

"Very funny." She said before grinning when she immediate grabs Finn and carries him in a bridal style before she brings him to her room.

While that happened, Finn blushed from that and many chuckle and Dusk looks at Bubblegum who was the odd one out.

"Come on Princess, you can join Me-Mow and I in having fun with Penny or could join Penny and be on the receiving end… I may have joined that Wizard tournament for a kiss from you but seems I'm getting much much more now." Dusk said which reminded everyone that while she was Dawn's reincarnation… she wasn't her and still Huntress, or Dusk more or less.

Everyone else looks at Bubblegum with smirks making said Candy Monarch blushing a bit.

"I-I guess I can join you two to help P-Penny."

"Hooo… so you tag teaming with Dusk and I or you getting it on to make it a two on two thing?" Me-Mow said while she smirks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as Dusk chuckles.

"Perhaps that's what we'll do, you can take Penny and I take the Princess and then switch." She said.

"Works for me, just remember that you get one of Penny's virginities so try and not get to into fucking the Sweet pussy here otherwise I may steal that extra virginity for myself." Me-Mow teased when she lightly hits Dusk on the shoulder without any harm in the hit, it was just to show how amused Me-Mow was.

Dusk chuckled.

"Oh I won't forget. Just hope you don't get too into it either." She said before giving Me-Mow's ass a good slap.

Me-Mow jolts before she smirks at Dusk and surprised her when she used her speed to move so that she could kiss Dusk and moved away while she moved near Penny.

"Come on Penny, might as well have fun in the kitchen, always did want to fuck a cutie on a table in an orgy." Me-Mow said while she smirks at Penny and walked by her while smacking Penny on the ass to tease her.

Penny jolts from that action before blushing brightly for a bit as before following Me-Mow.

Dusk chuckles before looking at Bubblegum.

"Well your highness, we can do this here or… want it to be more private." She smirked.

Bubblegum blushed when she hears that.

"N-No… here is good." Bubblegum said when she didn't want to be outside.

That cause Denise to chuckle and looks at her sisters.

"Well lets try and find an area outside of this place and deep in the cave so we can work out magic and show the Queen of flames the kinky side of water when used right." Denise said with an amused tone to her voice when she gestured for Phoebe and Lapis and Lazuli to follow her when she walked to the front door.

Lapis and Lazuli chuckles before they followed their sister making Phoebe gulp a bit before following the nymphs.

When she did, she followed them deeper into the cave while Phoebe's body provided a natural light source… though her time with the sisters would be shown later… for now...

* * *

**Ooo/ Marceline's house/ Marceline's bedroom/ Finn, Marceline**

When Marceline brought Finn to her room, she instantly sets him on the bed and he made an Oomph with the landing and Finn looks at Marceline to see what she would do next.

Marceline smirks before she decides to give Finn a show as she starts undressing but did it slowly to tease him.

Finn blushed when he saw that, he saw Marceline naked once but that was just from behind and only for a few seconds so seeing this was like a dream come true for him… and his slowly hardening cock in his pants.

Marceline can see the bulge as she kept undressing before she was completely nude in front of Finn.

"What do you think Finn?" She said before doing a sexy pose.

She had C to D cup breasts, wide hips, and a well rounded figure to boot.

That caused Finn to get to his feet and he moved to get in front of Marceline.

"This answer your question?" Finn said before he hugged Marceline and kissed her on the lips out of the blue.

Marceline was surprised by this action before blushing a bit before she melts into the kiss and returns the kiss before hugging Finn back.

Finn keeps the kiss up while he gripped the back of her head to make the kiss more intense while his other hand went to her ass and he felt Marceline's rounds ass well and how soft it was.

Marceline moans from that action as she kept kissing the human before she had her tongue fight his tongue.

Finn fought back with his own tongue and he moved so that Marceline sat on the bed and he starts to strip from his own outfit but did it slowly to tease Marceline.

Marceline did smirk when she knew Finn was getting back at her for that as Marceline watches him strip.

This caused Finn to strip from his hat and shirt which caused Marceline to see Finn's fully trained torso in full… even had a six pack to boot.

"Wow Finn. All that heroing really did wonders for you." Marceline said as she liked what she was seeing.

"Thanks, I may gain and lose fat fast because I had a gut a few weeks ago, trying to not pig out on things and laze around unless it's one day a week to recover from a sore bod." Finn said before he tossed his hat and shirt nearby and went to unbutton his pants where his massive bulge was seen.

Marceline licked her lips when she saw the bulge as she was getting excited before seeing Finn pull his pants down.

That left him in his boxers and Finn's cock threatened to rip the clothing and Marceline saw it was much bigger then she would have thought, looked pained with how hard it looked and she saw Finn had strong legs as well to boot.

"Say Finn, want me to pull those boxers down for you?" Marceline said with a smirk.

Finn blinks at that.

"Sure...just don't poke an eye out." Finn said while he smirks at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles before she grabs the hem of Finn's boxers and starts sliding them down.

Though… seems Marceline while aware Finn being huge didn't expect him to be this massive when she was slapped on the side of her face by Finn's cock now that it was free from his boxers and it grew to full mast in now time while Marceline was dazed for a moment… guess she should have kept at arms length hehe…

Marceline was able to get out of her daze before looking at Finn's cock.

"Damn Finn, I had a feeling you were big but not this big." She said as she marvels at it.

Finn chuckles when he heard that.

"Thanks, sorry about that but tried to warn you." Finn said while his cock was at full mast in front of Marceline and throbbed a few times when it was ready for the fun to be.

Marceline chuckles.

"Yeah well, no harm no foul. Right now, it's time for some fun." She said before she grabs Finn's dick with one hand and starts stroking it.

Finn shuddered from the feeling and grins when he finally had Marceline the Vampire Queen pleasuring his cock.

Marceline continues this action before she looks at Finn.

"I know you forgave me Finn, but I'm gonna really show you how much I want this to work for us." She said before she opens her mouth and instantly starts taking Finn's cock inside.

"F-Fuck!" Finn groans when he didn't expect things to go this fast while he looks at Marceline as she took more and more of his cock into her mouth.

Luckily for Marceline, being an undead Vampire Queen meant she can't breathe as she took more of Finn's cock in her mouth before she starts bobbing her head back and forth.

Finn groans and used a hand to pet Marceline's head a moment later to show that she was doing well so far while Marceline could taste Finn's cock and knew he kept his dick clean since she tasted no nasty things on Finn's cock.

Marceline blushes from the petting as she continues to please Finn's cock as she looks at the human with growing lust.

Finn then lightly thrusts his hips and that helped get his cock deeper into Marceline's mouth and throat which made her gag a bit as a result while Finn pants a bit as his cock slowly throbbed over time.

Marceline felt that and quicken her pace before she uses one hand to cup Finn's balls and fondles then before using her tongue to lick the tip a few times when it lengthened to reach back to do so thanks to how deep Finn's cock was.

Finn grits his teeth and growls when he felt that and his cock throbbed more and more while he felt his orgasm getting closer until he lets out a deep growl deeper then others and he fired his load down Marceline's throat which quickly filled her stomach and thanks to that, no mess was made yet.

Marceline, though surprised at the amount, hums at the taste as she stroke Finn's cock to make him climax more.

This caused Finn to shudder and shake while he rides out his orgasm and tapped off with a groan and his cock no longer fired any more sperm down Marceline's throat.

Marceline uses her mouth and tongue to clean his dick thoroughly.

Finn shuddered from that and pants while he looks at Marceline with a blush on his face when he watched Marceline clean his cock of any an all possible sperm on it.

Marceline eye smiles at the human before she takes her mouth off of Finn's dick.

"Hmmm, who knew your cum tasted that good." She said with a seductive smirk.

That caused Finn to blush more and in a surprise move, pushed Marceline onto her back when he gripped her shoulders and instantly starts to eat her out to repay her for the pleasure he just got and his tongue worked to hit all of her sweet spots as much as he could hit with his tongue.

Marceline was surprised by the pushing before she groans from how rough Finn was with his tongue.

"Oh fuck."

Finn keeps this up while he used the juices dripping from Marceline's folds to have his index and middle finger tease her asshole to let her know what he was about to do when he rubbed his fingers on the tight entrance.

Marceline shudders from that action but knew what Finn was gonna do.

"G-Go ahead Finn." She said.

That caused Finn to nod for half a second before he pushed his fingers deep in Marceline's asshole and used his fingers to stretched her asshole wide when he spreads his fingers every now and they to get Marceline worked up while he licked Marceline's bud and sucked on it a few times like he did with Me-Mow to see how Marceline would react to the treatment.

"F-Fuck!" Marceline groans as she was enjoying these actions which caused her toes to curl a few times.

Finn chuckles while he had this thought.

" _Hehe, seems like Marceline is really enjoying this, doubt she would mess with my head or call me a weenie again after this, like hitting the nail one final time to make sure it sticks… really need to think of better analogies… starting to think like a carpenter with all those hole repairs."_ Finn thought while sweatdropping at the last bit while he made sure to eat Marceline out more while he keeps fingering her ass to really get her used to the rough intrusion.

' _D-Damn, Finn really know what spot to hit. This is definitely gonna be fun. Gotta make sure I fully get his trust back. I really need to show him that I changed.'_ Marceline thought but did have one more interesting thought.

' _If things work out… I can definitely accept being his new girlfriend. Even though I have to share but who's complaining.'_ She thought while blushing at the image of her and Finn an item.

Finn though was no mind reader, though he could see the blush on Marceline's face, thanks to her skin tone, it was more bluish then red and it caused him to eat Marceline out and finger her ass more and more until…

Marceline toss her head back before she moans a bit loud and climaxed on Finn's tongue.

Finn in turn lapped up the juices while he keeps on fingering Marceline's ass while he waits for her to ride out her orgasm… hard to do when her ass made it hard for his fingers to move when the hole tightened but Finn pushed on with his efforts to get Marceline to feel better.

Thankfully it did as Marceline continues to climax before she taps off after 15 seconds.

When she tapped off, Finn pulled his head back and smirks at Marceline while she pants for breath… she didn't need to breathe but doing so helped her recover much faster than one would intend so it was more or less an option since she still had lungs.

"D-Damn Finn. That was so good tongue work you did." Marceline said.

"Hehe, thanks, when you have a cat girlfriend, you need to step up the licking game or you would be left in the dust, pretty sure she would make you scream in pleasure compared to me." Finn said while he smirks at Marceline in a teasing way.

Marceline blinked before she chuckled.

"Well, I'll have to be the judge of that but for now… TIme for the main event." She said while grinning.

"Hehe, yeah, pick a position so this Vampire Hunter can use his stake on the Vampire Queen." Finn teased while his cock throbbed with need when it was beyond hard right now thanks to all the foreplay done earlier.

Marceline licks her lips a bit.

"I think I'll stay like this." She said as she lays on her back again before spreading her legs to show Finn her folds.

Finn chuckles and licks his lips before he moved to get on the bed and got over Marceline while he used a bit of cloth nearby to tie his hair in a large ponytail to help keep his hair from hitting Marceline.

"Alright… final choice… ass or pussy." Finn said while he used a hand to tease Marceline when he rubbed the head of his cock on Marceline's folds and asshole.

Marceline shudders from that action before looking at Finn.

"My pussy you stud of a hunter or… should I call you… my king?" She said while grinning.

Finn blinks at that before he smirks at Marceline and thanks to how close he was, saw her lips were clean and smashed his lips onto Marceline's for another intense kiss and pushed his cock deep into Marceline's pussy, stretching her folds wide thanks to his large girth where it counted.

Marceline groans from the penetration before she kissed Finn back and had her tongue fight Finn's tongue before hugging him.

Finn returned the favor when he got balls deep in Marceline and keeps the kiss up while he felt Marceline slowly adjust to his cock as time went on.

Marceline kept kissing the human as she looked at him with lust in her eyes and maybe… something else but too soon to say though she does she shows she cares for Finn as her lust grew.

Finn saw the look and thanks to how small it was, hard for him to place, though he could find out later when he felt Marceline relax enough for him to move and he starts to thrust his hips and his cock barraged Marceline's holes in no time, sometimes gentle like a lover, or rough like he was mating with her in various patterns to see what Marceline liked most… Me-Mow's lessons and Phoebe's help seemed to be paying off with Finn learning how to do tier 15 action fast.

Marceline groans for a bit before she starts to moan as she was loving this feeling before wrapping her legs around Finn's waist.

This caused Finn to stick with the rough fucking for now when that seemed to get Marceline worked up the most and moved one hand to fondle Marceline's right breast while he pulled away from the kiss to suck on Marceline's left nipple.

"Hmmm, oh fuck yeah Finn! Keep sucking!" Marceline moans as she hugs the human more.

Finn had no issues with that when he keeps on sucking Marceline's nipple and fucking her more and more while he moved a bit to allow even rougher fucking and held his orgasm back as long as he could to keep the fun going.

Marceline moans a bit louder as her toes curled again as she held back her orgasm.

Though she did use her hair to turn to a hand and moves underneath Finn before the Vampire Queen had it fondled Finn's balls.

Finn shudders at that while he keeps on fucking Marceline more and more while their orgasms approach and at the same time, Finn and Marceline couldn't hold back their orgasms and Finn on his end roars when he filled Marceline's womb with his load which was just as big as his previous orgasm… this time a slight mess was made on the bed when Marceline's womb bloats and she couldn't hold much more inside of her.

Marceline moans loudly before she climaxed hard on Finn's cock while feeling more cum enter her womb.

Finn rides out the orgasm before he tapped off with a groan a moment later and pants for breath while he recovered over Marceline while he pulled his cock free for a moment and his load leaked from Marceline and onto her bed.

Marceline panted a bit before shuddering as she felt the human's load leaking out before looking at him.

"F-Fuck Finn… Y-You trying to… k-knock me up so you can… c-claim me fast?" She said in a teasing way while blushing a bit deep to make her cute.

Though what she didn't expect was Finn smirking as well.

"Well… to make sure we don't have any issues…. Maybe… would be nice to have a radical dame like you at my side." Finn teased while his cock went back to full power to show he was good for more fun.

Marceline blushes after hearing that before smirking.

"Well then, keep wowing me… and I'll be all yours."

Finn grins more and with a wild look in his eyes, kissed Marceline while his tongue went into her mouth again and he hugged Marceline when he liked that kind of challenge.

Marceline returns the hug before kissing back hard like a lover as her tongue rubs with Finn's tongue.

After taking a few minutes to kiss one another passionately, Finn moved Marceline onto all fours and felt her ass up a bit to tease her while he admired the sexy ass before him.

Marceline blushes a bit while shuddering as she feels Finn's hands on her ass.

For a moment, Finn keeps his actions up before he got to his feet and he rests his massive cock between Marceline's ass cheeks and takes a moment to grind his cock between the soft cheeks for a momentary assjob of sorts to get his cock fully hardened again.

Marceline let out a soft groan as she feels Finn's cock sliding in and out of her ass cheeks.

After a minute, Finn pulled his hips back and his cock from Marceline's ass cheeks and aimed his cock at Marceline's asshole, he then smirks evilly when he teasingly rubbed the head on her asshole to see how she would react.

Marceline groans again before realizing what Finn was doing but wasn't gonna go down easy.

Though Finn was a patient guy when he teasingly rubbed the head of his cock on her asshole more and more and when it seemed like the head of his cock would enter her, his sickhead slipped out and teased her some more.

Marceline knew that it wasn't gonna work before she looks at Finn.

"C-Come on Finn. Shove your cock in and fuck me."

Finn took that as a sign to stop playing around and get serious and moved the head of his cock to Marceline's asshole and slowly pushed his hips forward, causing his dick to slowly inch its way inside of her bit by bit so Marceline could enjoy the feeling.

"Oh yes." Marceline said before groaning as she felt the inside of her ass stretching bit by bit.

When Finn managed to get balls deep inside of Marceline's ass, he takes a moment for her to adjust before he starts to fuck her hard and fast when she liked it rough, he even gripped her hair in one hand and pulled roughly so he could fuck Marceline harder and her ass rippled with each impact of Finn's pelvis against her ass cheeks as a result.

Marceline groans loudly as she felt her hair being pulled but actually enjoys before moaning.

"Oh Fuck! K-Keep doing that!" She moans.

"Hehe… seems you like it huh?, wonder who was on top between you and PB when you two had fun together… well I'll find out later… for now time to see how you like this!" Finn growled when he used his free hand to smack Marceline's ass a few times while he fucked her ass harder while pulling Marceline's hair more.

Marceline moans and groans loudly as she really loves this sensation causing her face to look fucked up.

For a bit, Finn keeps his actions up while he wondered what Marceline was thinking when he continues to fuck Marceline up the ass while acting like a demon himself… either that amulet gave him some kind of lingering effect on knowing what ladies like Marceline wanted thanks to her demonic nature… or Finn could be a sadist or something… could be both… hard to tell…

' _Oh fuck! Finn is truly like a beast! Wish I took his virginity first. But this is better. I may as well be his lady already if he can keep doing things like this.'_

For a bit, Finn keeps up his actions while shockingly, Marceline was the one getting close this time when she felt her own orgasm getting closer and closer until…

Marceline moans very loudly as her ass tightens on Finn's dick before climaxing hard on it.

Finn grits his teeth and powered through the orgasm to make a few more thrusts right before he came hard up Marceline's ass with great force, making her stomach bloat more then before as a result.

Marceline groans loudly as her orgasm got stronger for a moment before she finally taps off.

Finn rode out his orgasm a moment later and pants for breath… though seems he was far from done and with an unnoticed glow from his eyes a moment later, he starts to fuck Marceline again hard and fast to not give her time to rest.

Marceline was a bit surprised for a second but was washed away as she was moaning and groaning loudly again.

The scene fades to black with Finn being the one to surprisingly dominate Marceline at the end more or less… though if that would change would be anyone's guess… for now the scene fully fades as the scene faded to black.

* * *

**(End of chapter 4, chapter 5 will be up soon and will continue the lemony fun with Dusk's group and Phoebe's group right after before a small time skip happens.)**


End file.
